A Story About Hermione Flint
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Dulu, di sekolah ia dikenal sebagai Hermione Granger. Sekarang, orang-orang memanggilnya Hermione Flint. Ini adalah kisah tentang Princess Gryffindor dan Death Eater Slytherin. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Berhubung penulis belum becus melakukan jampi-jampi Obliviate sama Imperio, hingga detik ini penduduk Planet Bumi masih mengakui Harry Potter sebagai milik sah J.K Rowling.

**Warning:** Ada beberapa sumpah serapah. Harap maklum aja ya... hihi... (tawa setan)

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Tahun kedua Hermione Granger. Tahun kelima Marcus Flint.**

**Lapangan Latihan Quidditch, Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.**

* * *

"Oh lihat. Penyerbuan lapangan."

Serentak, seperti dikomando, seluruh anggota tim Quidditch Slytherin dan Gryffindor menoleh ke arah Hermione Granger dan Ron Weasley yang tergesa-gesa menyeberangi rumput menuju ke lapangan.

Marcus Flint, Ketua Tim Quidditch Slytherin menatap dua murid itu dengan mata berkilat. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari rambut cokelat lebat Hermione yang berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Mulutnya membentuk seringai tipis saat melihat pipi Hermione merona kemerahan karena berlari-lari kecil.

"Well, well, well. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Princess Gryffindor dan penjaganya, kacung berambut merah Ron Weasley yang berani mengganggu konfrontasi ini," Flint berbisik rendah pada Wakilnya, Adrian Pucey yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Adrian hanya mendengus menanggapi perkataan rekan setimnya itu.

Sepanjang adu mulut antara Ron Weasley dan Seeker baru-nya, Draco Malfoy, wajah Flint tetap tak berubah. Penyihir berpostur tinggi besar itu terus-menerus menampakkan senyum sinis. Sesekali, bola mata abu-abu pucatnya melirik Hermione yang tampak berjuang hebat memikirkan kata-kata tajam untuk melawan arogansi Malfoy.

"Paling tidak, tak seorang pun anggota tim Gryffindor harus menyuap untuk bisa masuk," sindir Hermione pedas. "Mereka dipilih karena memang mampu."

Ahh, batin Flint, tanpa sadar menyeringai senang. Singa kecil Gryffindor akhirnya mengaum dan menampakkan taringnya.

"Tak ada yang minta pendapatmu, Darah Lumpur Kotor," bentak Malfoy berapi-api.

Sesaat, selama sedetik emosi meluap di benak Flint mendengar umpatan rasis tersebut. Kepalan tangan Flint kian kencang setelah ia melihat genangan air mata membayang di pelupuk mata cokelat Hermione.

Namun, dahsyatnya kekacauan pasca ejekan Malfoy itu membuat Flint tak mampu memikirkan perasaan aneh di hatinya. Kurang dari sedetik, ia harus bertindak cepat membentengi Malfoy dari terjangan ganas si kembar Weasley.

Kehebohan berubah menjadi gelak tawa saat kutukan Ron Weasley yang ditujukan ke Draco memantul balik pada dirinya. Ron jatuh terduduk dan bersendawa keras sambil memuntahkan puluhan siput hidup penuh lendir.

Melihat kejadian itu, Flint terbahak-bahak sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk pada sapu balap barunya, Nimbus 2001, hadiah dari ayah Draco, Lucius Malfoy. Menyaksikan Hermione memapah bahu kanan Ron, tawa Flint perlahan-lahan mereda. Matanya terus memicing mengawasi hingga Hermione Cs menghilang di ujung jalan menuju pondok pengawas binatang Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid.

Flint tersadar dan langsung mengalihkan tatapannya setelah lengannya dicekal Adrian Pucey. "Ada apa denganmu, Flint?" Suara Pucey terdengar penuh peringatan.

"Tidak. Tak ada apa-apa." Flint mengangkat bahu, terkesan cuek dengan ekspresi tidak percaya di wajah Wakilnya. Dengan arogan, Flint memutar badan dan langsung berhadapan dengan musuh bebuyutannya, Kapten Tim Quidditch Gryffindor, Oliver Wood.

Untuk sesaat, kedua Kapten itu saling berpandang-pandangan, berlomba-lomba melontarkan tatapan membunuh. Percikan amarah terlihat jelas hingga nyaris membuat rumput lapangan gundul terbakar.

"Nah, Wood. Silahkan cari tempat lain untuk berlatih. Sesuai surat instruksi Profesor Snape, Slytherin akan berlatih hari ini. Silahkan saja jika kalian bersikeras bertahan di sini. Toh, kami butuh sasaran hidup untuk bola Bludger," cemooh Flint kasar.

Bisa ditebak, keributan kembali pecah. Setidaknya, di tengah-tengah pertikaian itu, Flint bisa melupakan semua imajinasinya mengenai anggota Trio Emas Gryffindor, Hermione Granger.

**Sementara itu, di pondok Hagrid.**

Setelah beberapa saat, suara muntahan dan degukan Ron mulai berkurang. Jumlah siput hidup yang meluncur keluar dari tenggorokannya pun semakin menyusut. Ron, dengan wajah pucat pasi terduduk lemas memegang ember kedua di pangkuannya. Di lantai, anjing raksasa telmi milik Hagrid, Fang sedang mengendus-endus ember pertama yang dipenuhi siput hidup dengan penuh minat.

Hermione terdiam lesu di pojok ruangan dan dengan murung memandangi Hagrid yang sibuk menarik kepala Fang keluar dari ember. Di kursi tengah, Harry tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun semenjak menyantap gulali buatan Hagrid. Tampaknya, gulali sekeras beton itu sukses meremukkan rahang dan giginya.

Hermione mendesah pelan. Kata-kata penghiburan Hagrid dan pengorbanan Ron tak mampu meredakan kepiluan batinnya. Bagi Hermione, rasa sakit karena dihina Malfoy sebagai penyihir berdarah kotor tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan tawa mencemooh serta roman muka merendahkan yang diperlihatkan Marcus Flint.

Dari segi penampilan, Flint memang tak tergolong tampan. Dengan tubuh berotot, rambut hitam arang serta perangai brutalnya, Flint tak ubahnya seperti Troll Sakit Jiwa bagi sebagian penghuni Hogwarts, terutama awak Quidditch Gryffindor.

Namun, di benak Hermione, arogansi itu merupakan ciri khas Flint yang mampu membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Sejak melihat kepiawaian Flint di lapangan Quidditch, Hermione diam-diam menyimpan perasaan istimewa untuk sang senior.

Hermione memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat menahan guncangan air mata. Ledekan tawa Flint masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Seperti layaknya penyihir berdarah murni, Flint hanya menganggapnya sebagai bahan lelucon.

Perlahan-lahan, Hermione menutup pintu hatinya. Cinta pertamanya tampaknya harus layu sebelum berkembang.

* * *

**Tahun Ketiga Hermione Granger. Tahun Keenam Marcus Flint.**

**Asrama Slytherin, Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.**

"Darah Lumpur Keparat!"

Teriakan Draco Malfoy terdengar membahana di ruang rekreasi Slytherin yang sore itu dipadati sejumlah siswa. Beberapa murid laki-laki tahun kedua tampak takut-takut memandang Malfoy. Dua murid tahun pertama bahkan terbirit-birit berlari menuju ke kamar setelah melihat asap amarah mengepul dari lubang telinga dan hidung Malfoy.

Kengerian itu berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi gadis-gadis Slytherin. Seperti paku tertarik magnet, lima anak perempuan teman sekelas Draco yang sedari tadi duduk-duduk santai sambil merancang aksi _bullying_ langsung mendatangi sang idola seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan bulu mata mereka, persis seperti orang kelilipan.

"Ooh, Draco Sayaaangg... Ada apa?"

Pansy Parkinson, penyihir sombong berparas kejam yang selalu merasa dirinya secantik Miss Universe berkata manja dan melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Draco. Sembari menyeringai licik untuk membuat teman-teman wanitanya kesal, Pansy tanpa permisi nangkring di pangkuan Draco serta bergelung layaknya ular culas.

Draco, yang baru tersadar diduduki Pansy langsung berdiri seakan-akan tersengat petir berkekuatan ribuan volt. Tak ayal, tindakan itu membuat Pansy terjungkal dan mendarat dengan sukses di karpet ruangan. Keempat teman Pansy langsung terkikik-kikik gembira menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

"Aduhh Draco! Apa-apaan sih!"

Rentetan omelan Pansy langsung terhenti setelah ia menyadari lebam kebiru-biruan di dekat mata cowok idamannya tersebut.

"Draco, matamu kenapa?" Suara Pansy terdengar panik, jari-jari lentik terawatnya perlahan menelusuri memar tersebut.

"Pelakunya Si Darah Lumpur Granger. Ia meninju Draco saat kami berniat menonton eksekusi hukuman mati binatang tak berguna milik Hagrid, Buckbeak," jelas salah satu tangan kanan Draco, Vincent Crabbe seraya melesakkan bokong berlemaknya ke sandaran sofa.

Tak butuh waktu lama, jeritan melengking Pansy yang setara dengan ledakan satu kontainer Skrewt-Ujung-Meletup langsung memenuhi ruangan. Pekikan beroktaf tinggi itu membuat Marcus Flint yang baru memasuki ruang rekreasi mendelik dan menutup gendang telinganya. Keempat teman perempuan Pansy pun terpaksa menghilang ke ruang kesehatan untuk memeriksakan kondisi kuping mereka.

"Berani-beraninya si kasta rendah itu meletakkan tangan kotornya di wajah Draco. Jangan diam saja, Draco. Kita harus membalasnya! Harus! Haruss!" Pansy dengan liar menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Tenang, Pans. Aku bersumpah Si Darah Lumpur, Si Gembel Weasley dan Si Pitak Potter segera mendapat hukumannya. Aku punya rencana hebat. Untuk saat ini, Si Darah Lumpur Granger dulu yang kita bereskan," mata Malfoy bersinar-sinar mengerikan.

"Apa itu Draco? Katakan padaku." Pansy melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti habis ketiban uang Galleon sebanyak satu gedung Gringotts.

"Begini skenarionya," Draco mendekatkan bibirnya ke lubang telinga Pansy sambil berkasak-kusuk pelan.

Tanpa diketahui Draco serta Pansy, Flint mendengar semua plot jahat tersebut. Kemampuan sihirnya yang jauh lebih tinggi memungkinkan dirinya menguping secara diam-diam.

Seiring dengan setiap bisikan Draco, urat di leher Flint berdenyut-denyut. Jari-jari tangannya tergenggam erat sebagai usaha agar dirinya tak lepas kendali dan mengobrak-abrik seisi ruangan.

Saat Draco selesai mengakhiri penjelasannya, diiringi senyuman puas Pansy, Flint telah mengambil keputusan. Ia bertekad menggagalkan agenda busuk tersebut apapun konsekuensinya nanti.

* * *

**A/N:** Akhirnya, kesampean juga nulis cerita Hermione & Marcus Flint. (Padahal proyek Draco-Hermione masih belum kelar yak # kena pentung#...

Makasih banget kalau ada yang mau nge-_review_... Itung-itung tambahan bensin semangat buat penulis biar terus tancap gas menggarap dua cerita sekaligus...


	2. Chapter 2

**Lapak khusus buat para _reviewer: __  
_**

**Rise Star: **He, cerita Wood dan Ron tunggu pangsit, eh wangsit dulu kayaknya. Kalau udah ada ide, pasti meluncur deh...**  
**

**DarkBlueSong:** Duww... Senenggnyaaa dijadiin kisah favorit...

**WatchFang:** Penasarann? Lanjut terus baca sampai tamat yak...

**Guest:** Sipp, semoga bisa terus _update express_...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Demi konde Morgana...! Semua hal besar dan kecil di Harry Potter masih dimiliki J.K Rowling. Termasuk ekor sikat botol dan kumisnya si Crookshanks.

**Warning:** Draco Malfoy _evil_ tulen di sini... (Buru-buru pake baju besi tahan karat, takut di-_smack down_ fans Draco)

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Tahun Ketiga Hermione Granger. Tahun Keenam Marcus Flint.**

**Aula Besar. Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.**

"Apa tidak berbahaya rencana ini diketahui Flora Carrow?"

Draco Malfoy, si pirang arogan dari Slytherin berkata perlahan seraya mengiris daging panggangnya. Saat itu suasana Aula Besar masih belum terlalu ramai. Beberapa anak bahkan terlihat menguap lebar dan terkantuk-kantuk menyantap sarapan pagi mereka.

"Tenanglah, Draco. Kita butuh bantuan Flora sebab dia tahu di mana Kamar Kebutuhan berada. Tantenya, Alecto Carrow dulu Prefek Slytherin, jadi dia tahu persis di mana serta bagaimana memanfaatkan Ruang Datang dan Pergi tersebut," Pansy Parkinson, teman tapi mesranya Draco menjawab enteng di sela-sela aktivitas menyuapkan kentang tumbuk ke mulut berbisanya.

Draco tampak tidak puas dengan reaksi Pansy. Sambil membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan sapu tangan, mata kelabunya melirik Flora Carrow yang baru memasuki pintu Aula Besar bersama saudara kembarnya, Hestia Carrow.

"Kenapa Flora mau repot-repot membantu kita menghabisi Si Darah Lumpur Granger? Selama ini dia terkenal pendiam dan tak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain." Draco mengernyit heran.

"Oh, _please_ Draco," Pansy memutar bola matanya dengan kecepatan setara baling-baling helikopter.

"Ini semua karena Marcus Flint." Senyum menggoda terulas di bibir Pansy seusai melontarkan kalimat tersebut.

Kebingungan Draco makin terlihat jelas. Kedua alisnya berkerut menyatu. "Apa hubungannya Flint dengan hal ini?"

Pansy menepuk-nepuk ringan bahu Draco, seakan-akan menenangkan seorang bocah yang uring-uringan karena tak tahu rumus perkalian sederhana.

"Flora menyukai Flint. Makanya ia bersedia bekerja sama menyingkirkan Granger yang juga menyimpan perasaan serupa pada Kapten Quidditch kita itu."

Tak mengira mendengar jawaban konyol itu, Draco nyaris tersedak potongan daging panggangnya. Kalang kabut melihat hal tersebut, Pansy melipatgandakan kekuatan tangannya, tak sadar tepukannya membuat kepala Draco terjerembab ke meja.

"Ugh. Tak kusangka dengan sikap serta wajah sangar seperti itu, Flint laku juga di kalangan perempuan." Draco kembali menemukan suaranya usai menenggak habis satu gelas jus labu kuning dingin.

"Bukan hal aneh, Draco. Keluarga Flint turun-temurun berdarah murni. Selain itu, ayahnya merupakan pemegang saham terbesar di Puddlemere United," Pansy mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Untuk sesaat, Draco berhenti berbicara. Pandangannya terpaku pada Flint, yang tengah berbincang seru dengan Beater Slytherin, Lucian Bole.

"Jika semua lancar, malam ini Granger bakal kena batunya." Pansy membersihkan remah-remah roti selai kacang dari roknya dan berdiri anggun. Tangannya terjulur berharap Draco segera menggandengnya.

Senyum dingin melengkung di wajah Draco. Menyambut uluran tangan Pansy, Draco berdesis kejam, "Ya, pastinya."

* * *

**Ruang Kelas Ramuan. Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.**

Asap dengan berbagai bau mengepul hebat dan membuat kelas ramuan seolah-olah dihiasi kabut Dementor. Di kursi tengah, Hermione Granger mengaduk-aduk Ramuan Penyusut Super-nya dengan konsentrasi tinggi.

Di sela-sela adukan berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam, tangan Hermione sibuk menepis gumpalan asap ungu yang bergulung-gulung dari meja Ron Weasley. Di sebelah Ron, Harry Potter, penyihir yang terkenal dengan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran geledek terlihat fokus memotong-motong akar daisy.

"Eh, Hermione," Harry mencolek pelan lengan sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"Apa, Harry?" Hermione menggumam, tak sekalipun menolehkan muka. Lingkaran hitam tampak jelas tercetak di bawah mata cokelat kayu manisnya. Hidung mungil Hermione yang berbintik-bintik kembang-kempis mengendus bau asap gosong dari kuali milik Ron.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku lihat Marcus Flint, si Kapten Quidditch Slytherin sering memperhatikanmu diam-diam."

Kuali Hermione nyaris terlompat dari kompornya. Rona merah perlahan merambat dari kedua pipi hingga ke ujung rambut semaknya.

"Aku khawatir Flint merencanakan hal buruk," Harry kembali melanjutkan mengupas selusin akar daisy. "Sejujurnya, aku tak suka dengan intensitas tatapannya."

"Haha... Harry." Hermione tertawa garing. "Mungkin, itu hanya perki..."

Suara sedingin es Benua Antarktika membuat Hermione membeku dan tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Miss Granger, apakah ramuanmu sudah selesai?" Profesor Severus Snape, Guru Ramuan merangkap Kepala Asrama Slytherin bertanya dengan nada sinis. Beberapa murid Slytherin, seperti Pansy Parkinson dan Draco Malfoy menyeringai menyebalkan, tak sabar menanti jatuhnya sanksi pemotongan nilai.

"Err... Tinggal sedikit lagi, Profesor." Hermione tergagap malu.

"Kalau begitu, segera pindah ke meja depan. Ramuanmu tak akan pernah selesai jika terus-terusan arisan dengan Potter," Snape berkata licin. Mata hitam pekatnya memicing penuh kebencian.

Diiringi cemoohan geli anak-anak Slytherin, Hermione berjalan sambil membawa kualinya. Tak diduga, sesampainya di depan, kuali Hermione terguling dan setengah isinya tumpah mengguyur Snape, yang saat itu tengah mengkritik ramuan Neville Longbottom.

Pekik histeris terlontar dari seluruh siswa, diselingi sumpah-serapah Snape yang tubuhnya menyusut sebesar balita. Hermione berdiri kaku, matanya terbelalak kaget. Di tengah kelas, Ron dan Harry mati-matian membekap mulut menahan tawa.

Untungnya, meski badannya mengecil, kemampuan otak Snape tidak menciut. Dengan sekali lambaian tongkat sihir, Snape kembali menjulang angker di hadapan Hermione.

"Detensi, Miss Granger. Usai makan malam, menghadap ke ruanganku," Snape mengultimatum keras.

"Dan potong lima puluh angka dari Gryffindor," lanjutnya bengis.

Hermione, yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya tak menyadari lirikan licik Pansy, yang menggenggam memo kecil di tangannya. Isi nota dengan gaya tulisan feminim itu berbunyi 'Ruang Kebutuhan. Lantai Tujuh. Jelang tengah malam. FC.'

* * *

**Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Beberapa saat setelah makan malam.  
**

Asrama Gryffindor memang kehilangan lima puluh angka, namun insiden itu tak membuat Hermione menjadi musuh masyarakat. Sejak petang hari, penghuni Gryffindor yang bertahun-tahun tidak menyukai Snape bahkan berlomba-lomba memberi selamat pada keberanian Hermione.

"_Bloody Hell_. Ini benar-benar kejadian langka. Sayang sekali kau tidak ada di sana untuk memotret Snape mengecil, Colin," ujar Ron girang.

Di sampingnya, murid tahun kedua, Colin Creevey tampak lunglai menyesali ketidakberuntungannya. Kamera andalannya tergantung lemas di dalam pelukan lengan mungilnya.

Hermione masih menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya berguncang pelan menahan amarah. Di dekat sofa, kucing gemuk Hermione, Crookshanks mendengkur senang, mata jingganya melotot waspada ke arah saku jubah Ron, tempat si tikus botak Scabbers bersembunyi.

"Hei, Hermione. Kami bangga padamu. Kita memang sering berbuat kejahilan, kan George. Tapi hanya Hermione yang berani mengubah Snape menjadi jenglot," Fred Weasley, kakak kembar Ron melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Hermione.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, itu tak disengaja," Hermione menggeram kesal, dengan sebal menurunkan tangan Fred dari bahunya. "Ada yang meluncurkan Kutukan Kaki Jeli padaku."

"Sudahlah, Hermione. Yang penting kita bisa melihat Snape cebol. Ya ampun, sama sekali tak ada imut-imutnya," Ron kembali mengikik tak terkendali.

Merengut manyun, Hermione berdiri dan melangkah ke luar ruang rekreasi. "Mudah-mudahan detensi kali ini tidak terlalu berat. Masih banyak lembar perkamen tugas yang belum aku selesaikan."

"Salam buat Snape, Hermione. Katakan padanya untuk mengganti popok sesering mungkin!" George Weasley berteriak nyaring, disambut gemuruh tawa penghuni ruang rekreasi.

* * *

**Area Menara Astronomi. Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Jelang tengah malam.**

Hermione berlari terburu-buru menuruni tangga Menara Astronomi. Harapannya untuk mendapat detensi ringan tak terkabul. Snape, yang masih ngambek dan senewen melebihi Fluffy sakit gigi memberinya tugas membersihkan Menara Astronomi dari Bom Kotoran yang dijatuhkan hantu iseng kurang kerjaan, Peeves.

Setelah memakan waktu berjam-jam menyikat serta menggosok memakai tangan, jelang tengah malam Menara Astronomi baru terbebas dari bau dan noda tak sedap. Keletihan akibat kerja keras dan kesibukan melayangkan mantra Scourgify ke seluruh tubuh membuat Hermione lengah dan tak menyadari bayangan yang menyergapnya di koridor lantai tujuh.

"Stupefy!"

Hermione terkapar tak berdaya sesaat setelah cahaya merah menghantam tubuhnya. Tiga bayangan keluar dari sudut koridor, senyum penuh konspirasi menghiasi paras mereka.

Pansy Parkinson bergerak cepat mengambil tongkat sihir Hermione dari balik kantung jubahnya. Draco Malfoy tampak berkomat-kamit di depan dinding. Penyihir ketiga, Flora Carrow terlihat gugup dan bolak-balik memandangi sekeliling koridor. Bintik keringat di dahi pualamnya bersinar-sinar diterpa api obor.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pintu muncul dari balik dinding. Tanpa banyak cing-cong, Draco menendang Hermione masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pintu pun tertutup menghilang, hanya memantulkan tiga bayangan kejam di depan dinding berbatu.

* * *

**A/N:** Bagaimana? Bagaimana? (Nanya sambil ngintip dari balik baju besi). Kirim komentar, kritik plus saran, _please_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan untuk para _reviewer_ yang terhormat: (Ngomong pake suara politisi)**

**Rise Star: **Hoho... Hidung Snape untungnya lentur, bisa menyesuaikan diri sesuai ukuran. _All size_ gitu istilahnya.**  
**

**Prof. Editor Cat Miauz:** Meoww, nih, lanjutannya.

**WatchFang:** Iya bentul, eh betul, disekap di Kamar Kebutuhan. Ponten 100 buat WatchFang. Monggo, silahkan di-fave ^^...

**ochan malfoy:** Eng... ing... eng, dewa penolong akhirnya nongol.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hak paten Harry Potter ada di tangan J.K Rowling. Penulis cuma numpang ngobrak-abrik karakter yang ada.

**Warning:** Ada aksi premanisme di sini... Kalau ada karakter yang OOC, mohon dimaafkan... Politisi eh penulis masih manusia soalnya...

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Koridor Lantai 7. Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Jelang tengah malam.**

"Kita harus segera mengeluarkannya."

Pansy Parkinson dan Draco Malfoy menatap Flora Carrow seolah-olah penyihir tinggi ramping itu memiliki lubang hidung lebih dari empat.

"Gila apa?! Kita sudah sejauh ini. Kalau kerja, jangan tanggung-tanggung!"

Saking jengkelnya Malfoy menghardik keras, lupa bahwa bentakannya bisa menarik perhatian satpam sekolah, Argus Filch dan kucing galaknya, Mrs. Norris.

"Jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, dia bisa terbunuh. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, kita bisa berakhir di sel Azkaban. Aku tidak mau dicium para Dementor menjijikkan," Flora mendesis histeris. Dari detik ke detik, wajah cantiknya semakin pucat, seakan-akan darah telah disedot habis dari tubuhnya.

"Oh, ayolah Flora. Dunia sihir malah berterima kasih karena kita mengurangi populasi Darah Lumpur. Hitung-hitung kita berperan dalam menekan tingkat polusi pemandangan," Pansy tersenyum sinis, tangannya tak berhenti memutar-mutar tongkat sihir milik Hermione.

"Ayo, Pans. Sudah cukup semua omong-kosong ini. Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke asrama," Malfoy membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi. Namun, sebelum kakinya beranjak lebih jauh, sebuah kilatan cahaya disertai semburan kalimat Petrificus Totalus menghantam sosok atletisnya.

Sedetik setelah mantra itu mengenai Malfoy, penyihir berambut pirang keperakan itu langsung membeku dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi berdebam. Pansy, yang berdiri di samping Malfoy memekik kaget dan tak bisa mengelak saat tubuhnya tergantung terbalik di udara usai diterjang Mantra Levicorpus. Tongkat sihir Hermione yang dipegangnya terjatuh dan menggelinding di lantai batu.

Meski bibir Pansy terbuka lebar, tak ada satupun suara keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Rupanya, si penyerang telah menambahkan Mantra Silencio untuk membungkam semua jeritan Pansy.

Flora Carrow hanya bisa terbelalak ngeri melihat semua kejadian itu. Tubuhnya makin bergetar seperti ranting kering setelah matanya mengenali identitas sang penyerang yang bergerak keluar dari balik bayangan.

Marcus Flint berjuang hebat untuk menahan tangannya agar tak merapal Mantra Avada Kedavra dan menghabisi ketiga juniornya tersebut. Sembari melangkah tegas bak predator, Flint melambaikan tongkat sihir, menggumamkan Mantra Mufliato. Mantra untuk mencegah seseorang dalam radius beberapa ratus kilometer mendengar teriakan-teriakan kesakitan mangsanya.

Dengan satu gerakan kasar, Flint membenturkan kepala Flora ke dinding. Tongkat sihirnya ditusukkan keras ke tengah batang tenggorokan teman sejak kecilnya tersebut.

"Kata kuncinya." Suara Flint terdengar parau, campuran antara rasa benci dan amarah.

"Ak... aku... Marcus, kita bisa bicara baik-baik," erangan Flora terdengar menyedihkan. Air mata putus asa mulai bergulir dari kedua bola mata hijau zamrudnya. Jari-jemarinya menggelepar mencoba membebaskan diri, sebuah usaha yang berakhir percuma.

"Kata kuncinya, Flora! Katakan segera atau kau akan menyesal dilahirkan ke dunia ini!" Untuk menegaskan ancamannya, Flint semakin menekankan ujung tongkat sihirnya hingga memercikkan sedikit nyala api.

Lolongan ketakutan Flora membelah udara. Kendati penyihir di depannya terisak-isak bersimbah air mata, Flint tetap tak bergeming. Mata abu-abu pucatnya menyala-nyala dalam keremangan koridor. Sebagai penghuni Slytherin, Flint paham betul taktik permainan penuh muslihat ala gadis-gadis Slytherin. Sudah bukan rahasia jika murid perempuan Slytherin gemar memakai tipu daya air mata buaya.

Paham rengekannya sia-sia, Flora memandang gelisah ke sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari bala bantuan. Sayangnya, semua upayanya itu tak bermanfaat sebab koridor lantai tujuh sunyi senyap. Tak ada satu suarapun terdengar, membuktikan bahwa Mantra Mufliato bekerja dengan baik.

Di dekat kaki Flint, Malfoy terbaring kaku tak bergerak. Meski tak berdaya, Malfoy masih sepenuhnya sadar. Mata kelabu peraknya melotot nanar, menatap ke atas, ke arah Pansy yang tergantung terbalik. Kedua kaki Pansy terus bergerak-gerak liar menendang-nendang udara.

"Kesempatan terakhir Flora. Sebutkan kata kuncinya dan nyawamu selamat," tangan kekar Flint mencekik leher ramping korbannya, pelan tapi pasti menghisap habis sirkulasi udara.

Sadar dirinya sudah kalah, Flora berkata lemah dengan bisikan terputus-putus. "Troll... Gunung... Hutan... Albania."

Setelah targetnya selesai mengucapkan perkataan tersebut, Flint langsung melepaskan tangannya dan melempar pandangan jijik. Dengan sedikit membungkuk, Flint menyambar tongkat sihir Hermione yang tergeletak di lantai.

Mengira dirinya sudah selamat, Flora terkesiap tegang saat melihat tongkat sihir Flint teracung ke arah dahinya.

"Obliviate."

**Sementara itu, di dalam Ruang Kebutuhan.**

Langkah berat dan berdentam-dentam membangunkan Hermione Granger dari pingsannya. Membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan, Hermione berhati-hati memandang sekelilingnya.

"Demi kutang Merlin... Apa yang terjadi?" Hermione berdiri panik menyadari dirinya tak lagi berada di koridor sekolah. Sejauh mata memandang terbentang belantara liar tak bertuan. Pohon-pohon besar tampak tegak mengancam, sulur-sulur daun dan batang-batang besarnya menghalangi jatuhnya sinar mentari, hanya menyisakan bayangan-bayangan hitam di semak belukar.

Hermione semakin kalang-kabut setelah menyadari tongkat sihirnya hilang. Belum selesai dari keterkejutannya, Hermione kembali dikagetkan dengan geraman buas disertai hembusan nafas berbau busuk seperti toilet penuh bangkai.

Dengan takut-takut, Hermione membalikkan tubuh dan langsung berhadapan dengan Troll bermata tiga. Troll tersebut menyeringai lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi tajam berkilat berwarna hijau. Pelan tapi pasti, Troll gunung tersebut menghampiri Hermione, setiap langkah kaki berukuran gajah bengkaknya diliputi hasrat membunuh.

Hermione menjerit nyaring dan secara refleks menghindari ayunan pentungan berduri di tangan kanan si Troll yang berjari-jari delapan. Troll tersebut meraung frustrasi dan berusaha melepaskan pentungan baja penuh durinya dari jeratan tanah.

Memaksakan kaki lemahnya untuk bergerak, Hermione terengah-engah berlari menerobos pepohonan, tak mempedulikan cabang-cabang pohon berduri yang menggores-gores serta mengoyak-ngoyak jubah sekolahnya.

Setelah terbirit-birit tak tentu arah, Hermione meringkuk gemetar di balik bonggol kayu besar. Bayangan mengerikan dan trauma serangan Troll di tahun kedua mulai melintasi pikirannya.

"Tenang, Hermione... Jangan menangis. Semua pasti baik-baik saja," Hermione berbisik mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Sekeras apapun Hermione mensugesti batinnya, otaknya tetap memahami bahwa hidupnya segera berakhir. Dulu, di tahun kedua, saat malam Halloween, ada Harry dan Ron yang secara gagah berani menyelamatkannya dari serbuan Troll di toilet anak perempuan. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Dirinya harus berjuang sendirian di tengah hutan yang mendadak muncul tanpa diketahui juntrungannya ini.

"Ya Tuhan... Ya Tuhan... Aku tak mau mati di sini. Harry, Ron... Seseorang, tolong aku," Hermione merintih lirih.

Ratapan Hermione terhenti setelah sebuah bayangan hitam menaungi sosoknya yang tersembunyi di balik bonggol pohon. Mendongakkan wajah ke atas, Hermione menatap pasrah ke arah Troll bermata tiga tersebut, yang tengah berancang-ancang mengangkat dan mengayunkan senjata pembunuhnya.

"Reducto!"

Kilatan cahaya menghantam Troll raksasa tersebut. Sebelum tubuh Troll mengerikan itu pecah berkeping-keping akibat hantaman mantra penghancur, latar belakang pemandangan dalam sekejap mata berubah. Hutan rimba mencekam berganti dengan padang rumput hijau yang dipenuhi bunga berbagai warna.

"Hermione... Princess..."

Seperti dikejar pasukan mayat hidup Inferi, Flint berlari secepat kilat ke arah Hermione, yang terduduk tak berdaya di tengah padang bunga. Tanpa membuang waktu, Flint langsung mendekap Hermione ke dalam pelukannya.

Pelukan posesif dan bantuan tak terduga itu membuat Hermione tak bisa mengendalikan tangisnya. Bahu Hermione bergetar menahan isakannya.

"Ssh... Rileks, Princess. Semua sudah berlalu." Flint berbisik di dekat telinga Hermione. Tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Hermione dengan gerakan menenangkan.

Hermione memejamkan matanya, masih tak mempercayai keajaiban di hadapannya. Nafas hangat Flint berhembus menerpa rambut dan ujung telinga, menimbulkan getaran di dalam diri Hermione. Usapan tangan Flint terasa lembut layaknya belaian seorang kekasih. Aroma maskulin khas Flint menerpa indra penciuman Hermione, membuatnya merasa melayang ke langit ketujuh.

Sambil merangkul erat Hermione, Flint mencoba meredakan detak jantungnya. Flint amat bersyukur dirinya masuk ke Kamar Kebutuhan tepat pada waktunya. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, Troll Albania, yang dirancang dan dimunculkan sesuai keinginan Draco untuk membunuh pasti telah menghabisi Hermione. Bayangan akan kehilangan gadis pujaannya membuat Flint kian mengeratkan pelukannya.

Setelah merasa dirinya lebih baik, Hermione dengan malu-malu mengangkat wajahnya. Flint, dengan kedua lengan masih terkunci di pinggang Hermione menatap balik dengan sorot mendamba. Kedua mata Hermione tampak membengkak akibat tangisan dan bekas air mata terlihat seperti dua anak sungai di kedua pipinya.

Hermione tersenyum goyah, tak percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Hermione yakin, saat ini dengan rambut kusut awut-awutan dan jubah sobek, dirinya seolah-olah terlihat baru keluar dari kubangan comberan.

Melihat kegundahan Hermione, Flint tersenyum menentramkan. Telapak tangan kanan Flint mengusap lembut pipi Hermione. Jemarinya merapikan rambut dan meletakkan ikal rambut cokelat Hermione yang mencuat keluar ke belakang telinganya. Tatapan Flint yang berkata seolah-olah dirinya merupakan gadis tercantik di muka bumi membuat Hermione nyaris tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Ngg... Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar berhutang nyawa padamu." Hermione berkata pelan, mencoba mengendalikan malunya dengan menyembunyikan wajah di balik jubah Flint.

"Tidak apa-apa, Princess." Flint mengecup mesra ubun-ubun Hermione. "Sudah tugasku melindungimu sebaik mungkin."

Wajah Hermione seakan terbakar menerima perlakuan intim tersebut. Hermione mencubit lengannya, sekedar menguji apakah dirinya bermimpi menerima tindakan manis dari penyihir yang selama ini diangan-angankannya, lelaki yang dikenal dengan keberingasan serta kenekatannya untuk menghancurkan rangka tulang pemain lawan.

"Auww."

Mendengar jerit pelan Hermione, Flint tampak panik. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Hermione, mata kelabunya bertanya-tanya.

"Princess, ada apa? Apa kau terluka?"

Hermione, yang malu dengan aksi mencubit diri sendiri mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Flint dengan meneliti keadaan sekitarnya. Hermione terkagum-kagum memandangi keindahan alam di sekelilingnya. Rumput-rumput hijau bergoyang diterpa angin berbau bunga segar, seakan-akan menawarkan undangan untuk berbaring menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari.

"Err... Di mana kita?"

Flint tersenyum dan perlahan mengangkat Hermione untuk berdiri tegak. Kaki Hermione masih sedikit gontai karena ketakutan dan keletihan. Untungnya, cengkraman lembut lengan Flint di pinggangnya mencegah Hermione jatuh terkapar ke rumput.

"Ini padang rumput di belakang rumahku. Tempat favoritku sedari kecil. Setiap liburan sekolah, aku biasa bermain Quidditch di sini."

"Kenapa kita bisa ada di belakang rumahmu?" Dahi Hermione berkerut keheranan. "Bukankah di dalam lingkungan Hogwarts kita tak bisa ber-Apparate?"

"Sebenarnya, Princess, kita masih ada di Hogwarts, di Ruang Kebutuhan. Ruang Kebutuhan menyediakan tempat atau lokasi sesuai dengan keinginan pemakainya. Jadi, ini hanya replika padang rumput kesayanganku." Flint menjelaskan panjang lebar, jari-jari tangannya secara perlahan menelusuri garis rahang Hermione.

"Oh, aku baru tahu kalau ada ruangan seperti itu di Hogwarts. Kenapa hal penting seperti itu tak dicantumkan di buku Sejarah Hogwarts?" Hermione tampak takjub dan tak percaya.

"Tak semua murid tahu tentang ruangan ini, Princess."

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Hermione akhirnya memahami sesuatu hal yang penting.

"Ketika menyusuri koridor lantai tujuh, seseorang menyerangku. Saat sadar, aku ada di hutan rimba penuh Troll gunung. Demi celana dalam Merlin, seseorang berniat mengerjaiku!" Hermione berteriak garang. Semua kengeriannya menguap tak berbekas, seperti es krim dijemur di musim panas.

"Tenang, Princess. Aku sudah mengurus murid-murid iseng tersebut. Kau sudah aman sekarang." Flint semakin mengencangkan pelukannya, mencoba memberi rasa aman melalui kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Kau apakan mereka?"

Flint hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Matanya yang serupa warna kabut di pagi hari secara perlahan menelusuri garis muka Hermione. Dipandang seperti itu membuat Hermione gugup. Pelan tapi pasti, warna merah muda menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Bibir Flint melengkung ke atas melihat wajah Hermione yang merona seperti strawberry matang pohon.

"_Dear Lord_, kau manis sekali." Flint berkata perlahan sambil mencium bintik-bintik di dekat hidung Hermione.

Hermione tercekat saat Flint tak menghentikan ciumannya. Setelah puas menghujani hidung Hermione dengan kecupan, Flint menyapukan bibirnya di kedua pipi dan pelipis Hermione.

Perut Hermione bergetar seolah-olah dipenuhi ribuan kupu-kupu. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas seperti bubur. Hermione masih merasa terkaget-kaget menyadari Marcus Flint, cowok yang disukainya sejak tiga tahun lalu saat ini sedang memuja dan menciumi wajahnya dengan kasih sayang blak-blakan. Tanpa bisa dielakkan, Hermione meletakkan tangan dan mengusap-usap pelan jubah Flint.

Gerakan polos Hermione membuat Flint menggila. Meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala Hermione, Flint menatap paras gadis idamannya itu dengan pandangan membakar. Ujung jempolnya menelusuri bibir bawah Hermione, tanpa kata-kata menegaskan niatnya untuk tindakan lebih lanjut lagi.

Sebagai gadis puber, yang sekamar dengan dua biang gosip pencinta kisah romantis, Lavender Brown serta Parvati Patil, Hermione tahu pasti apa keinginan Flint. Disertai deburan jantung bertalu-talu, Hermione perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya.

Hanya itu respon yang dibutuhkan Flint. Menangkup belakang rambut Hermione dengan lembut, Flint mencium bibir Hermione dengan antusias, meluapkan seluruh perasaan cinta dan kasihnya melalui satu ciuman tersebut.

Sesaat setelah bibir mereka bersatu, Hermione dilingkupi perasaan lengkap dan bahagia. Ciuman pertamanya akhirnya terjadi, dengan pria yang selama ini diinginkannya. Rasanya bahkan jauh lebih sempurna, dibandingkan cerita Lavender maupun penjabaran dari komik-komik romantis yang dibacanya selama ini.

"Hermione... Princess..." Flint mendesah dan menyurukkan kepalanya di ikal lebat Hermione. Dekapannya semakin protektif, mengisyaratkan keengganannya untuk melepaskan diri. Untuk sesaat, kedua insan itu pun terdiam sambil berpelukan, meresapi hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"_Well_, sebenarnya aku tak keberatan bermalam di sini. Tapi nanti pagi Saint Potter bakal kelabakan mencarimu." Dengan berat hati Flint melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun Hermione ke luar ruangan.

Hermione, yang masih tercengang-cengang hanya bisa menurut seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya. Hermione bahkan tak ngeh saat Flint membisikkan mantra Reparo, untuk memperbaiki jubah sekolahnya yang hancur terkoyak dahan runcing.

Sepanjang jalan menuju Asrama Gryffindor, Flint sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya. Dirinya sadar bahwa hubungan dengan Hermione tak bisa berlanjut. Jika ia bertindak gegabah, posisi Hermione ada di ujung tanduk. Murid-murid Slytherin dipastikan tak akan berpangku tangan. Contohnya malam ini, Hermione nyaris menjemput maut di tangan kekonyolan Draco Malfoy Cs.

Memikirkan Malfoy dan kawan-kawan membuat emosi Flint menggelegak. Kalau boleh jujur, Flint ingin sekali menerapkan Kutukan Cruciatus pada ketiga pecundang tersebut. Namun, Flint masih waras. Ia tak mau mengorbankan kebebasannya dan berakhir di sel sempit Azkaban, mengingat Kementerian Sihir masih memberlakukan peraturan hukuman penjara Azkaban bagi penyihir manapun yang berani melakukan siksaan tersebut.

Akhirnya, Flint harus berpuas diri dengan memodifikasi ingatan ketiga penyihir culas itu melalui Mantra Obliviate. Setelah itu, memakai Mantra Usir, Flint melempar serta mengunci ketiga adik kelasnya tersebut di dalam Lemari Penghilang. Syukur-syukur, jika tak berakhir di toko mebel Borgin and Burkes di Diagon Alley, Draco Cs bakal nongol di toilet milik hantu tengil, Mrytle Merana.

Untungnya, sepanjang perjalanan ke Asrama Gryffindor, Flint dan Hermione tak bertemu petugas patroli sekolah, Argus Filch dan kucing bawelnya, Mrs. Norris. Paling hanya sejumlah lukisan yang berbisik-bisik karena terbangun dari tidur lelap mereka.

Sesampainya di depan pintu Asrama Gryffindor, Flint menghentikan langkahnya. Nyonya Gemuk, si penjaga pintu masih terlelap dan mengorok dengan suara ala penyanyi keroncong kelaparan. Mengamati keadaan sekitar, Flint meremas pundak Hermione dan menyuruhnya bergegas masuk.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Princess." Flint berbisik seraya mencium kening Hermione, dengan perlahan menyisipkan tongkat sihir Hermione ke telapak tangannya. Tak menghiraukan panggilan Hermione, Flint terus berjalan dan menghilang di ujung koridor.

Hermione berdiri terpaku memandangi keremangan koridor. Kuapan ngantuk Nyonya Gemuk-lah yang membuatnya tersadar. Melirik untuk terakhir kalinya, Hermione akhirnya melangkahkan kaki masuk ke lobang pintu.

* * *

**Lapangan Latihan Quidditch. Dua hari kemudian.**

"Hermione. Sudah dengar kabar bagus belum?!"

Ginny Weasley, satu-satunya adik perempuan Ron Weasley berlari kecil menjumpai Hermione, yang berdiri di dekat lapangan Quidditch. Rambut merah panjangnya, ciri khas klan Weasley berkibar-kibar seperti nyala api.

"Ada apa, Ginny? Berita apa?" Hermione bertanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Flint, yang tengah sibuk meneriaki anggota timnya.

"Usai dua hari menghilang, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson dan Flora Carrow akhirnya ditemukan. Di dalam kloset." Ginny terkekeh riang.

Hermione menghela napas tak peduli. Saat ini, pikirannya hanya terpusat pada Flint. Sejak kejadian di Ruang Kebutuhan itu, Hermione melihat Flint terus menghindar bertemu dengannya.

Setelah dua hari diabaikan, Hermione menegapkan hatinya untuk menemui Flint. Mimpi indahnya untuk menjadi kekasih Flint menjadi bahan bakar utama yang membantunya memberanikan diri mendatangi latihan Quidditch Slytherin.

"Hermione, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Saat ini jam latihan Quidditch untuk tim Slytherin."

Ginny mengedarkan pandangannya dengan was-was. Ia terlihat tidak nyaman mengintip sesi latihan tim Slytherin. Apalagi, beberapa penonton, murid perempuan Slytherin dari berbagai tingkatan kelas mulai mengacungkan jari tengah mereka ke arah dirinya dan Hermione.

Belum sempat Hermione menjawab, sebuah bentakan menggelegar terdengar dari samping kanan lapangan.

"Lihat, ada mata-mata cilik rupanya. Darah Lumpur dan Si Pengkhianat Miskin. Mau apa kalian di sini? Membocorkan rahasia latihan Slytherin ke Wood dan Potter?!" Lucian Bole, Beater Slytherin membentak bengis, diiringi cibiran dari teman satu timnya.

"Aku mau bicara dengan Flint." Hermione memberanikan diri untuk menjawab, mencoba tak mempedulikan anggota Quidditch Slytherin yang berdiri mengepungnya.

"Flint? Ada urusan apa dengan Kapten kami?" Adrian Pucey, penyihir berambut cokelat dengan wajah kharismatik bertanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Kenapa kalian tak berlatih? Pucey, sudah kubilang tangani sebentar saat aku mengambil sapu baru di ruang ganti." Flint mendadak muncul, menyikut keras lengan Wakil Ketuanya.

"Si Darah Lumpur bilang ingin bertemu denganmu, Kapten." Pucey menjawab sebal, alis matanya melengkung sinis.

Hermione menahan napas melihat ekspresi beku di raut muka Flint. Tatapan dinginnya terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang.

"Usir mereka keluar. Aku tak mau direpotkan dengan fans maniak."

Perintah Flint menyambar Hermione seakan petir di siang bolong. Cahaya di wajah Hermione memudar. Kuping Hermione terasa berdenging, mencoba menyangkal ultimatum yang baru didengarnya.

"Tunggu, Flint... Aduhh..." Hermione terjerembab ke tanah setelah didorong kasar oleh tangan berotot Bole.

Yang membuat Hermione kian hancur, Flint memandangnya seolah dirinya cuma seonggok sampah busuk. Tanpa mengucapkan satu kalimat pun, Flint berbalik meninggalkan Hermione, diikuti gerombolan anak buahnya, yang menyumpah-nyumpah dengan kalimat hina.

"Hermione, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ginny." Hermione menyeka air matanya. Matanya mengabur menatap sosok Flint yang tengah menerima handuk dari salah satu penggemar perempuannya.

Hermione memalingkan mukanya, mencoba meredam tangisan. Hatinya bertanya-tanya apakah semua peristiwa dua hari lalu hanya imajinasi dan khayalannya semata.

"Tidak... Itu semua bukan mimpi." Hermione berkata lirih, membelai bibirnya.

Satu-satunya keyakinan Hermione bahwa kehangatan Flint bukan ilusi adalah ciuman pertamanya, yang masih terasa nyata sampai sekarang.

* * *

**A/N:** Tarrraa... Selesai deh _Chapter 3_. Ayo, saudara-saudara, segera coblos kolom _review_ dan salurkan kritik, saran, pesan, kesan serta hak pilih Anda #eh (Masih kumat pake gaya politisi).


	4. Chapter 4

Jreng...jreng...jrengg... Akhirnya, setelah sebulan lebih terbengkalai, _chapter_ keempat bisa nongol dengan selamat. (Dungg*tabuh gong).

Nah, sebelum berpetualang bersama Hermione Granger dan Marcus Flint (pletakk, bahasanya ciinn) baca dulu tanggapan buat para _reviewer_ setia yang udah karatan nunggu kelanjutan _fic_ ini (sok-gosok nyari amplas)

* * *

**Rise Star:** Ow, mantranya nggak diajarin ya? Gurunya gimana seh (kacak pinggang). Anggap aja Flint tahu dari bokapnya, trus bapaknya itu tahu dari Snape si _Half Blood Prince_ itu. Yep, yep, yep, Flint itu malu-malu tapi mau, biasalah remaja galau...

**Kim Ri Ha:** Emang pasangan langka nih, patut diawetkan.

**Anon:** Makasih suntikan semangatnya (jlebbb).

**ochan malfoy:** Maap ya _update_-nya lemot. Udah gitu Oliver Wood gak nongol lagi di cerita ini (ambil kaki seribu, eh langkah seribu)

**Kyuuri:** Makasih, makasih. Sorry _update_-nya lelet.

**Prof. Editor Cat Miauz:** Sadis yak? Maklum Prof, lagi haus darah pas ngetik.

Nah, nah, berhubung udah nggak karatan dan jamuran lagi, nyook dibaca ceritanya.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belum dilelang. Jadi, masih milik J.K Rowling.**  
**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger & Marcus Flint.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Tahun Keempat Hermione Granger. Tahun Ketujuh Marcus Flint.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hermione melongok ke dalam tas besarnya, memastikan tak ada satupun alat perlengkapan sekolahnya yang tertinggal. Sejak memasuki tahun keempatnya di Hogwarts, awal September lalu, konsentrasi Hermione memang sedikit terpecah dengan banyaknya persoalan yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Selain harus berkutat dengan mata pelajaran yang kian padat, Hermione juga terpaksa memikirkan masalah yang untuk sebagian orang kelihatannya sepele tapi bagi Hermione sangat mengganggu.

Contohnya, pertengkaran hebat antara Ron dan Harry terkait keikutsertaan Harry di pertandingan sensasional antar sekolah sihir, Turnamen Triwizard.

Sejak nama Harry muncul dari dalam Piala Api, Ron langsung uring-uringan dan menuduh Harry sengaja menaruh kertas bertuliskan namanya untuk meraih popularitas. Harry, yang merasa tak pernah main belakang tentu naik pitam dan menyangkal habis-habisan tudingan tersebut.

Akhirnya, seperti arti pepatah gajah bertarung sama gajah, pelanduk mati di tengah-tengah, Hermione pun terjepit di antara dua kawan akrabnya tersebut. Usahanya untuk bersikap adil tampaknya sia-sia belaka.

Ron, yang berprasangka Hermione lebih pro Harry mulai menjauhi Hermione dan tak mau lagi berbicara dengannya. Aksi perang dingin Ron tentu membuat Hermione resah. Bagaimanapun juga, persahabatan mereka merupakan segala-galanya bagi Hermione.

Menghela napas letih, Hermione menyampirkan tasnya di punggung kanan. Tas tersebut tampak lebih berat dari biasanya karena penuh sesak dengan buku, pena bulu, botol tinta, bahan ramuan dan bergulung-gulung perkamen tugas yang disimpan Hermione di dalam ranselnya.

Berjalan seorang diri menuju Aula Besar untuk makan pagi, Hermione merasa sangat terasing. Langkah kakinya gontai dan tak bersemangat. Tadi, saat turun dari kamarnya ke Ruang Rekreasi, Hermione berharap bisa bertemu Ron atau Harry dan membujuk mereka ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan bersama-sama. Namun, kedua temannya itu ternyata tak ada di sana.

Berdasarkan informasi dari si imut Colin Creevey, sepuluh menit sebelum Hermione tiba, Ron dan Harry terlibat adu mulut sengit. Jika tak dilerai oleh kakak kembar Ron, dua cowok itu dipastikan sudah saling baku hantam.

Colin, yang menggebu-gebu saat menjelaskan kronologis peristiwa bahkan berbaik hati memberi bukti foto pertengkaran Ron dan Harry yang berhasil dijepretnya sekilas.

Memasukkan foto keributan Harry dan Ron ke dalam kantung jubahnya, pikiran Hermione kembali berkelana. Sejujurnya, bukan hanya pertikaian antar sahabat itu yang telah merusak daya fokus dan ketenangan batinnya.

Ada perkara pelik lainnya yang tak pernah berhenti menghantui benak Hermione. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan perlakuan melecehkan yang diterimanya dari Kapten Quidditch Slytherin, Marcus Flint di lapangan latihan Quidditch, tahun lalu.

Kendati Flint bersikap sangat kejam padanya, nurani Hermione tak bisa dibohongi. Di saat logikanya mengultimatum untuk menjauhi dan melupakan Flint, lubuk hati terdalam Hermione menjerit memintanya supaya tetap mempercayai cinta pertamanya itu.

Tak salah jika orang bijak menjabarkan cinta itu memang buta, Hermione bergumam dalam hatinya. Lihat saja dirinya sekarang. Meski sudah dikecewakan, ia tak bisa berhenti merindukan Flint.

Sepanjang liburan musim panas kemarin pun, Hermione lebih banyak melamun dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mengingat ciuman pertamanya bersama Flint di Ruang Kebutuhan.

Ciuman pertamanya... Mengenang momen manis itu membuat pipi Hermione memanas. Tak ingin dipergoki Harry dalam kondisi merah merona seperti apel kematengan, Hermione buru-buru mencoret bayangan intim itu dari otaknya.

Sesampainya di Aula Besar, yang sudah dipenuhi banyak siswa, Hermione langsung mendatangi Harry yang termangu sendirian menyantap sarapannya.

"Hai, Harry."

Hermione menepuk pundak Harry. Setelah duduk dan melipat serbet di pangkuan, tangan Hermione menyambar selembar roti bakar mentega isi sosis yang menumpuk di meja.

"Halo, Hermione."

Suara Harry terdengar seperti gerutuan. Hermione mengernyitkan alis merasakan nada suntuk tersebut. Menandaskan roti panggangnya, Hermione melirik sobat karibnya itu. Di balik kacamatanya, mata hijau Harry tampak redup. Rambut hitamnya yang memang selalu jabrik bahkan terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya.

"Kau kesal karena berantem dengan Ron lagi ya? Aku tahu dari Colin."

Harry menggeleng dan kembali menelan suapan bubur udangnya. "Bukan itu. Ron kadang menjengkelkan, tapi itulah Ron."

Memasang senyum sabar, Hermione bertanya diplomatis. "Lalu, apa masalahnya Harry? Kau terlihat sangat murung hari ini."

Belum sempat Harry membuka mulutnya, suara arogan Draco Malfoy bergemuruh di dekat mereka. Diapit dua jongos gendutnya, Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle, Malfoy mendekat ke bangku Harry. Sembari menyeringai lebar, jemari putih Malfoy menunjuk dan menekan lencana kuning yang tergantung rapi di dekat dasi hijau bergarisnya.

"Potter! Sudah baca ini, Potter?!"

Hermione memelototkan mata mengecek lencana tersebut. Lencana kuning dengan huruf-huruf super besar yang berpendar-pendar menyala itu ternyata bertuliskan POTTER BAU.

Menggeram sebal, Hermione berusaha bangkit dari kursinya. Namun, genggaman tangan Harry di jemarinya memupus keinginan Hermione untuk melabrak Malfoy yang sedang terbahak-bahak bersama kroni-kroninya.

"Sudah, Hermione. Lebih baik kita segera pergi ke kelas. Pelajaran mau dimulai."

Merengutkan hidung, Hermione memandang galak ke arah Malfoy. Mengambil tas beratnya yang teronggok di kursi, Hermione menarik lengan Harry sambil merutuk pelan.

"Untung jam pertama pelajaran Mantra. Katanya, Profesor Flitwick mau mengajari kita Mantra Panggil. Mungkin saja aku bisa memanggil Buckbeak untuk memukuli Malfoy."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Mantra, Hermione kian miris melihat banyak siswa Ravenclaw, Slytherin dan Hufflepuff keluyuran mengenakan lencana bertuliskan POTTER BAU. Tak heran Harry terlihat gundah. Perasaannya pasti tersiksa karena diejek dan dianggap curang oleh teman-temannya sendiri.

Usai pelajaran Mantra, yang berlangsung mengecewakan bagi Harry sehingga membuatnya terkena tugas tambahan, kedua sahabat itu menuruni tangga ruang bawah tanah, menuju ke kelas Ramuan.

Di depan pintu kelas, serombongan anak Slytherin, dengan Draco Malfoy berdiri sombong di baris terdepan menghadang langkah mereka.

"Minggir, Malfoy."

Menyenggol keras pundak Malfoy, Harry dan Hermione melangkah masuk ke ruang kelas. Malfoy yang tak terima diabaikan menjentikkan jarinya, menyuruh rekan-rekannya untuk menekan lencana mereka. Tulisan bercahaya POTTER BAU-pun berseliweran di ruang kelas yang temaram tersebut.

"Oh lucu sekali. Benar-benar kocak." Hermione meletakkan tasnya di atas meja sembari mendengus sinis ke arah geng cewek-cewek Slytherin pimpinan si tengil Pansy Parkinson yang tengah tertawa meringkik seperti kuda kesetanan.

Niat Hermione untuk segera duduk manis di bangku depan terhenti saat Malfoy mendadak melintang di depannya. Senyum licik terpahat di wajah runcing pucatnya.

"Mau satu, Granger?" Malfoy mengulurkan sebuah lencana POTTER BAU ke Hermione. "Tapi, jangan kau sentuh tanganku. Baru dicuci soalnya. Aku ogah dikotori Muggle lagi."

Komentar rasis Malfoy itu rupanya menyulut emosi Harry. Harry yang sudah senewen sejak bangun tidur tak mampu menahan amarah menyaksikan temannya direndahkan. Mencabut tongkat sihir dari saku celananya, Harry menantang Malfoy yang tergelak pongah.

Ketika murid-murid yang lain melipir ke sudut untuk menghindari bentrokan, Hermione bersikeras membujuk Harry untuk menghindari konfrontasi memakai tongkat sihir.

Bagaimanapun juga, berkelahi sembari saling melempar kutukan melanggar peraturan sekolah dan terancam hukuman detensi serta pemotongan nilai asrama.

Tindakan heroik Hermione untuk menghentikan Harry rupanya berbuntut fatal. Mantra kutukan Furnunculus yang disemburkan Harry memantul dan mengenai muka bulat Gregory Goyle. Dalam sekejap, wajah dan hidung teman sejak kecil Malfoy itu dipenuhi bisul-bisul sebesar beruang kutub.

Di lain pihak, kutukan Densaugeo yang dilontarkan Malfoy menghantam Hermione. Hermione langsung meratap panik dan menutup mulutnya. Ron, yang sejak tadi bungkam seribu bahasa di pojok ruangan bergegas menghampiri dan melepaskan tangan Hermione dari mulutnya.

Sesaat setelah tangan Hermione terkulai, murid-murid perempuan Gryffindor memekik ngeri. Gigi depan Hermione, yang memang dari dulu berukuran besar kini tumbuh semakin memanjang dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan.

Di saat genting seperti itu, Guru Ramuan, Profesor Severus Snape memasuki ruangan. Melihat kegemparan tersebut, Snape dengan hidung bengkok dan mata hitam tajamnya mendendangkan suara mengancam.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Anak-anak Slytherin dan Gryffindor saling sikut dan berebut saat memberikan penjelasan. Mengacungkan jari panjang kekuningan ke arah Malfoy, Snape meminta keterangan dari anak baptisnya tersebut.

"Potter menyerangku, Sir!"

"Kami saling serang secara bersamaan!" Harry meraung murka, menyangkal fitnah sepihak musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Tak mau kalah, Malfoy menunjuk muka Goyle yang bengkak dan berbentol-bentol menjijikkan. "Lihat, serangan Potter kena Goyle."

Memeriksa muka berantakan Goyle dengan saksama, Snape berujar tenang. "Ruang Kesehatan, Goyle."

Ron, yang terus memegang pundak Hermione buru-buru menuntut perhatian Snape. Memaksa Hermione menguak lebar-lebar mulutnya, Ron menghardik ganas.

"Serangan Malfoy kena Hermione. Lihat!"

Memandang Hermione yang berjuang menutupi giginya, yang sekarang sudah menjulur hingga pangkal leher, Snape berkomentar dingin. "Tak kulihat ada bedanya."

Perkataan tak berperikemanusiaan dari Snape itu kontan disambut gelak tawa seluruh murid Slytherin. Merintih terisak, Hermione yang tak sanggup lagi dipermalukan berlari secepat mungkin keluar kelas.

Berderap kencang di sepanjang ruang bawah tanah, Hermione yang dibutakan air mata tak memperhatikan langkahnya. Di tengah koridor, Hermione bertubrukan dengan seorang siswa yang baru saja keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin. Untungnya, sebelum tubuh oleng Hermione terjerembab ke lantai batu, murid tersebut memegang lengan Hermione, membantunya menegakkan diri.

"Hermione? Princess..."

Suara cemas Flint membuat Hermione berharap ada lubang besar menganga yang mendadak muncul untuk menelannya. Bagaimana mungkin hari ini nasibnya bisa begini sial. Bertemu dengan Flint dalam kondisi gigi memalukan seperti ini.

Menggeliat melepaskan diri, Hermione berusaha kabur dari cengkraman Flint. Menyembunyikan wajah dengan tangan dan rambut lebatnya, Hermione menyentak lepas tangan Flint. Sayangnya, sebagai pemain Quidditch profesional, gerak cepat Flint sudah terjamin mutunya. Dalam waktu sedetik, Flint berhasil menahan tubuh Hermione.

"Princess, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Meletakkan jempol dan telunjuknya di dagu mungil Hermione, Flint mengamati wajah Hermione yang bersimbah air mata. Tatapan Flint berubah geram melihat gigi Hermione yang terus memanjang tanpa henti.

Tanpa banyak kata, Flint menggendong Hermione ke dalam pelukannya dan melesat secepat kilat menuju ke Ruang Kesehatan. Walaupun bibirnya terus menggumamkan kalimat lembut dan menenangkan, hati Flint menyala oleh amarah. Diam-diam Flint bersumpah, siapapun yang berani melakukan ini pada Hermione harus bersiap-siap kehilangan organ tubuh bahkan nyawa sekalian.

Didekap hangat dan ditentramkan dengan kata-kata penuh kasih-sayang membuat Hermione merasa aman. Menyurukkan wajahnya di dada bidang Flint, Hermione menghirup aroma jantan Flint. Di telinga Hermione, detak jantung Flint terdengar seperti simfoni yang mampu menumbuhkan perasaan nyaman dan terlindungi.

Bermodal kaki kuat dan kecepatan berlarinya, dalam waktu singkat Flint sudah berada di depan Ruang Kesehatan. Menendang pintu Ruang Kesehatan hingga terbuka, Flint berkelebat masuk, tak menghiraukan rangkaian omelan dari Kepala Perawat, Madam Poppy Pomfrey.

Membaringkan Hermione dengan hati-hati di salah satu ranjang yang berbalut seprai putih bersih, Flint menarik tirai untuk menjaga privasi. Setelah tirai menutup, Flint berbalik menghadap Madam Pomfrey yang masih terpana melihat ukuran gigi Hermione. Kalut melihat gadis yang dicintainya menderita, Flint nyaris mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Madam Pomfrey untuk segera mengambil tindakan yang diperlukan.

"Oh, Sayangku, kau kena kutukan Densaugeo rupanya."

Memungut tongkat sihir medisnya yang tersimpan di laci kabinet, Madam Pomfrey mendecakkan lidahnya. Mengambil posisi di dekat Hermione yang meringis sedih, Madam Pomfrey mengulurkan cermin ke tangan Hermione.

"Siapa yang bermain-main dengan kutukan seperti ini? Bukannya kau seharusnya belajar Ramuan sekarang?"

Tak bisa berbicara lancar karena gigi ekstra panjangnya, Hermione hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Air matanya kembali bergulir mengingat respon tak manusiawi dari Snape dan anak-anak Slytherin lainnya. Melihat tetesan air mata berjatuhan di pipi Hermione, Flint yang berdiri di samping Hermione menundukkan tubuhnya. Menempatkan telapak tangannya di belakang leher Hermione, Flint mendongakkan wajah Hermione ke arahnya.

Dengan perlahan ujung jempolnya menghapus air mata tersebut. Terkesima dengan perhatian Flint yang tak sekalipun menampakkan roman muka geli saat melihat bentuk giginya, Hermione pun berhenti terisak. Mata cokelat Hermione membulat memandangi Flint yang terus membelai lekuk pipinya dengan jemarinya.

Flint tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi terkejut Hermione. Selesai menghilangkan jejak air mata, Flint yang tak bisa mengekang hasrat lebih lama lagi menyapukan bibirnya di kelopak mata dan kening Hermione. Di saat mulutnya bergerak liar menciumi telinga dan leher Hermione, suara dehaman keras membuat Flint membatu.

Muka Flint merona saat menoleh ke arah Madam Pomfrey yang mengerutkan dahi. Wajah Hermione juga tak kalah merah padam menahan malu. Ketertarikan menggelora tampaknya membuat Hermione dan Flint lupa posisi dan lokasi mereka saat itu.

"Mr. Flint, bukankah seharusnya kau ada di ruang kelas saat ini?"

"Ini jam bebasku, Madam Pomfrey. Aku tak ada kelas saat ini."

Madam Pomfrey rupanya tak puas dengan jawaban Flint. Sudut mulut keriputnya membentuk huruf O saat menyaksikan Flint yang terus menepuk-nepuk dan memijat pelan punggung Hermione. Sesekali, tangan Flint yang tersohor karena sering mengancurkan kerangka lawan-lawannya membelai mesra rambut ikal berantakan Hermione.

Sepanjang yang diketahui Madam Pomfrey, Slytherin dan Gryffindor selalu berperang sejak Hogwarts didirikan. Rupanya persaingan yang telah berlangsung berabad-abad itu tak menyurutkan romansa sepasang remaja ini.

Oh ya, dari mata tuanya yang kaya pengalaman, Madam Pomfrey bisa melihat membaranya cinta yang terpancar dari dua anak manusia di depannya ini. Berdoa di dalam hati semoga pasangan ini bisa berbahagia di tengah jurang perbedaan, Madam Pomfrey kembali memfokuskan diri pada tugasnya.

"Miss Granger, tatap wajahmu di cermin itu sementara mantra dirapalkan."

Manggut-manggut mengiyakan, tangan Hermione sedikit bergetar saat memegang cermin bundar tersebut. Menyadari gadis yang ada di pelukan lengannya itu sedikit ketakutan, Flint mencium ubun-ubun Hermione. Sembari membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan, jemari Flint terus membelai dan mengusap, menguraikan ketegangan di punggung Hermione.

"Tenang, Princess. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Mendongak menatap mata abu-abu Flint, Hermione mencoba menyampaikan terima kasihnya melalui pancaran mata. Saat ini, sebelum giginya kembali normal dipermak, Hermione tak berani tersenyum. Ia takut cengirannya bakal menakutkan dan membuat Flint serta Madam Pomfrey jatuh pingsan dan tak bangun-bangun lagi.

Memutar-mutar tongkat sihir medisnya di udara, Madam Pomfrey melafalkan mantra penangkal. Sedikit demi sedikit ukuran gigi Hermione terpangkas. Hermione baru meminta berhenti saat bentuk giginya kembali seperti semula.

Belum sempat Madam Pomfrey berpuas diri mengagumi hasil kerjanya, erangan panik menggema di depan pintu Ruang Kesehatan. Dua siswa kelas lima Hufflepuff tampaknya mengalami insiden menghebohkan di kelas Transfigurasi.

Salah satu dari mereka bahkan memiliki paruh dan cakar besar seperti burung. Bulu-bulu campuran warna-warna terang menghiasi lengan dan leher siswa malang tersebut. Di sela-sela suara cicit ribut itu, Goyle dengan wajah benjol menerobos Ruang Kesehatan, menggerung-gerung meminta wujud aslinya dikembalikan.

Tergopoh-gopoh ke arah pasien-pasien barunya yang meratap-ratap merana, Madam Pomfrey berlari meninggalkan Flint dan Hermione yang masih saling memandang dalam diam.

Di dalam kebisuan, Hermione mencoba menganalisis jalan keluar terbaik dari situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini. Keberadaan Flint di sampingnya membuat jiwa dan otak Hermione terbelah. Batin Hermione melompat bahagia karena Flint bertingkah seperti ksatria berbaju zirah yang siaga menolongnya. Di lain pihak, akal sehatnya getol memutar ulang memori buruk yang terjadi di lapangan latihan Quidditch.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini."

Terlontarnya kalimat bernada pengusiran itu menandakan logika Hermione berada di atas angin. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Flint, Hermione memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kiri, memandangi pamflet bergambar jenis-jenis tanaman herbal yang terpasang di tembok.

Langkah kaki Flint terdengar memutari tempat tidur. Untuk sesaat, Hermione mengira Flint akan pergi meninggalkannya. Tak heran jika Hermione terperanjat saat Flint berlutut di samping kiri kasurnya.

"Kau mengusirku?"

Sorot mata kelabu Flint tampak terluka. Garis wajahnya yang sehari-hari kelihatan tegas kini terlihat memelas, seolah-olah meminta belas kasih dan kesempatan untuk terus menemani Hermione.

Sebenarnya, Hermione agak terenyuh melihat ketidakberdayaan Flint. Tapi, bayangan kenangan tak menyenangkan di lapangan Quidditch mengaburkan rasa iba Hermione.

"Kau juga mengusirku dari lapangan Quidditch!"

Hermione melotot menatap Flint. Mendenguskan hidung, Hermione menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, berusaha tampil seangker mungkin.

"Princess, maaf... Saat itu aku-"

"Saat itu aku malu kalau ketahuan kenal dan dekat dengan penyihir hina dina kelahiran Muggle seperti Hermione Granger," sahut Hermione ketus. "Itu kan yang ingin kau bilang?!"

Flint merapatkan rahangnya, nyala api berkobar di iris kelabunya. Tak pernah sekalipun setitik malu terbersit di hatinya. Jika memungkinkan, ia ingin berkoar lantang, meneriakkan klaimnya atas Hermione.

Tapi, ia terpaksa menghindar karena memikirkan keselamatan Hermione. Seluruh penghuni Slytherin pasti tak akan tinggal diam jika mengetahui hubungannya dengan Hermione. Begitu juga halnya dengan Gryffindor. Flint yakin, teman-teman Hermione tak akan pernah mengizinkan kedekatan mereka. Percintaan antara Slytherin dengan Gryffindor di saat seperti ini sangat tabu, tak ubahnya kisah tragis Romeo dan Juliet.

"Jangan pernah merendahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu. Kau bukan penyihir hina."

Melengkungkan alis coklatnya, Hermione bertanya menantang.

"Oh ya? Bukannya itu yang dipikirkan penyihir _pureblood_ seperti kalian?"

Menggeram samar, Flint bangkit dan memegang pundak Hermione. Menatap wajah cemberut Hermione, Flint menekankan setiap kalimatnya dengan tegas dan perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tak pernah menganggap rendah dirimu."

"Ya, ya, ya." Hermione mengibaskan tangannya dengan sikap meremehkan. "Omongan dan perbuatanmu tak sesuai, Bung. Lihat saja apa yang kau lakukan padaku di lapangan Quidditch waktu itu. Menginjak-injak harga diriku di depan umum!"

Bersusah payah menekan sakit hatinya, Hermione meneruskan serangannya. "Aku bertaruh, bagimu semua hanya permainan. Termasuk kejadian di Ruang Kebutuhan saat itu."

Mengencangkan pegangannya di bahu Hermione, Flint meremas pelan jemari Hermione. "Ciuman itu bukan main-main. Aku benar-benar tulus saat menciummu."

"Bo-ho-ho." Hermione tertawa sumbang. "Bicara memang mudah, tapi mana buktinya?"

Tak menghiraukan lengkingan kaget Hermione, Flint naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk di hadapan Hermione. Merengkuh wajah Hermione dengan tangan kekarnya, Flint mendesah parau. Napas harumnya berhembus di kulit Hermione, menembus hingga ke pori-pori dan menimbulkan sensasi bergetar di diri Hermione.

"Kau ingin bukti? Aku bisa membuktikannya."

Tak memberi Hermione kesempatan untuk menjawab, Flint mencium Hermione dengan bergairah dan menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya dalam ciuman panjang tersebut. Luapan isi hati Flint yang tercurah melalui ciuman posesif itu membuat Hermione terhanyut. Tangannya menarik kerah kemeja putih Flint, tak sadar kalau reaksinya itu memberi energi tambahan bagi Flint untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Madam Pomfrey, Hermione di mana?"

Suara sayup-sayup Harry membuat Hermione terperanjat dan berusaha menyudahi ciuman memabukkan itu. Menggigit lembut bibir bawah Hermione untuk terakhir kali, Flint mengakhiri kecupannya. Matanya menelusuri raut wajah Hermione yang memerah.

Bunyi napas memburu mereka terdengar jelas di telinga masing-masing. Menggenggam jari Hermione yang masih tersangkut di kerah bajunya, Flint membawa tangan Hermione ke bibirnya. Menciumi ujung jari Hermione dengan takzim, Flint menyuarakan kata hatinya.

"Aku tergila-gila padamu. Sangat tergila-gila."

Melepaskan tangan Hermione, Flint menyentuhkan hidungnya ke ujung hidung Hermione. Sudut bibir Flint terangkat ke atas melihat Hermione yang terpana dan kehilangan kata-kata. Bergeser menjauh, Flint turun dari tempat tidur dan merapikan kemejanya, berbarengan dengan Ron dan Harry yang menghambur masuk ke bilik Hermione.

"Hermione, apa kau-"

Pertanyaan khawatir Ron terpotong saat ia melihat Flint yang berdiri di samping ranjang Hermione. Merangsek garang ke arah Flint, Ron membelalakkan mata birunya. "Ngapain kau di sini?"

Menayangkan tampang bosan, Flint melangkah santai, sama sekali tak mau repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan Ron. Melirik sekejap ke arah Harry yang mematung di dekat tirai, Flint beranjak keluar. Setelah sosok Flint menghilang di balik tirai bilik, Ron membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Hermione, yang meremas-remas seprai dengan gelisah.

"Hermione, apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Apa dia menyakitimu?"

Menghembuskan napas berat, Hermione menjawab gugup. "Dia menolongku, Ron. Dia yang membawaku ke Ruang Kesehatan ini."

"Aku tak suka padanya. Sepertinya dia punya niat terselubung padamu, Hermione."

Perut Hermione seolah ditonjok Bludger mendengar celotehan Ron tersebut. Berdasarkan fakta bahwa mayoritas murid Slytherin culas dan bermuka dua, omongan Ron mungkin ada benarnya. Tapi, bisa jadi Flint berbeda. Mungkin ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Meraba bibirnya, Hermione mendesah pelan. Ciuman barusan bukan sekedar pernyataan tak tertulis Flint. Ciuman itu juga seolah-olah menjadi bukti kepemilikan Flint atas diri dan hatinya.

* * *

"Flint, apa maksudmu? Kau bisa membuat Malfoy mati."

Adrian Pucey, teman sekelas sekaligus wakil Flint di Tim Quidditch Slytherin membanting tumpukan handuk bersih ke bangku panjang di samping loker pemain. Mata cokelatnya menyipit tak setuju menatap Flint yang tengah membasuh dirinya di pancuran.

Menggosok-gosok rambut hitamnya dengan baluran shampo beraroma menthol, Flint mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Menyalakan _shower_, Flint membersihkan rambutnya dari gelembung shampo hingga tuntas.

"Itu cuma latihan biasa, Pucey. Jika Malfoy ingin menggantikanku sebagai Kapten, ia harus bisa melalui ujian tersebut."

Dengusan tak percaya Pucey menggema di ruang mandi tersebut. "Tes biasa? Tulang-tulang Malfoy nyaris copot karena beban dahsyat yang kau berikan padanya. Lihat akibatnya, ia harus mendekam di Ruang Kesehatan."

Tersenyum sadis, Flint meneruskan aktivitasnya membersihkan tubuh. Masih untung ia memberi toleransi pada Malfoy. Jika menuruti kebenciannya, pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu dipastikan mati tercerai-berai. Bagaimanapun juga, kecelakaan saat latihan yang berujung kematian belum bisa diterima di Hogwarts. Jadi, mau tak mau Flint harus berpuas diri menyaksikan adik kelasnya itu hanya menderita patah tulang di berbagai titik penting tubuhnya.

Flint bersyukur dirinya bisa menemukan pelaku yang mengerjai Hermione sesaat setelah ia meninggalkan Ruang Kesehatan. Semua itu tak lepas dari jasa Pansy Parkinson yang terkenal ember. Penyihir berambut hitam itu dengan riang gembira mengumumkan keberhasilan Malfoy merusak gigi Hermione di depan anak-anak yang mengerumuni Ruang Rekreasi.

Saat mendengar hal itu, Flint sebenarnya ingin menghabisi Malfoy dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun, untuk menghindari kecurigaan, Flint akhirnya membantai Malfoy di tes kompetisi pemilihan Ketua Tim Quidditch Slytherin.

Membuka pintu kamar mandi yang berukuran setinggi pinggang, Flint beringsut mengambil handuk di bangku panjang. Melilitkan handuk di pinggang rampingnya, Flint menggesek-gesekkan rambut dan tubuh basahnya hingga kering dengan handuk kedua.

"Sepertinya, ini bukan sekedar tes normal. Kau punya dendam pribadi pada Malfoy kan?"

Mengancingkan resleting celana panjangnya, Flint menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Semua itu bukan urusanmu, Pucey."

"Ini urusanku juga, Flint," Pucey berkata ngotot. "Demi kebaikanmu, sebaiknya lupakan mimpi dan khayalan tak penting itu. Ingat, apa yang menanti kita usai wisuda nanti."

Kelar memasang kancing kemeja putihnya, Flint mengambil dasi Slytherin dan jubah sekolahnya yang tergantung di dekat pintu. "Kelulusan masih lama, Pucey. Apapun bisa terjadi dalam rentang waktu tersebut."

"Sadarlah, Flint. Roda nasib kemungkinan besar berganti. Pada akhirnya, kita harus menyambut garis takdir kita."

Tak berkomentar sepatah kata pun, Flint memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya, beranjak pergi menuju ke Aula Besar. Jempol tangan kanannya meraba cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ini saatnya merubah nasib, Flint membatin dalam hatinya. Dan itu akan dimulai dari cincin yang menyegel masa depannya tersebut.

* * *

Pasca peristiwa di Ruang Kesehatan itu, Hermione tak lagi berpapasan dengan Flint. Namun, penyihir yang duduk di tahun terakhir itu tetap hadir di sekitar Hermione melalui beragam hadiah yang dikirimkannya.

Setiap minggu, burung hantu berdatangan menjumpai Hermione di Aula Besar, membawa banyak hadiah. Bingkisan yang diberikan memang tak terbilang mahal, tapi sangat berarti dan amat diinginkan Hermione. Hermione sendiri tak habis pikir bagaimana Flint bisa mengetahui benda-benda yang diidam-idamkannya saat itu.

Setelah terbiasa menerima kado kecil namun berkesan, seperti buku-buku terbaru, permen kesehatan dan jepit rambut, Hermione tentu terkaget-kaget saat paket berisi cincin mampir ke pangkuannya. Terkesima dengan keindahan cincin kuno tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang Hermione langsung mencoba memakainya. Anehnya, cincin tersebut hanya bisa pas di jari manis Hermione dan tak bisa dilepaskan setelah terpasang.

Lelah berjuang tanpa hasil, Hermione akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan cincin tersebut terselip di jarinya. Lagipula, Hogwarts tak melarang pemakaian cincin mengingat banyak anak-anak penyihir berdarah murni mengenakan cincin warisan keluarganya.

Untungnya, Harry dan Ron yang sudah kembali berbaikan pasca tes pertama melawan Naga Ekor Berduri Hungaria di Turnamen Triwizard tak menaruh perhatian khusus pada aneka hadiah yang diperoleh Hermione, termasuk cincin keramat di jari manisnya. Kedua sobat itu kembali tertawa dan bercanda bersama, termasuk menggosipkan gadis mana yang cocok menjadi pasangan mereka di Pesta Dansa Yule Ball.

Ya, untuk merayakan Natal yang tahun ini diadakan bersama anak-anak sekolah peserta Turnamen Triwizard, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic dan Durmstrang Institute, Hogwarts mengadakan pesta dansa akbar. Di pesta dansa Natal itu anak-anak kelas empat ke atas berkesempatan begadang sampai pagi dalam misi mempererat ikatan persahabatan antar sekolah.

"Gawat Harry, sampai sekarang kita belum mendapatkan pasangan dansa," Ron berkata cemas. Mata birunya mengawasi sekelompok anak perempuan Ravenclaw yang bergerombol di dekat rak buku, memata-matai idola Durmstrang, Viktor Krum yang tampak jenuh membaca di meja depan Hermione.

"Salah sendiri, Ron. Kau kan yang menolak Eloise Midgen karena dia jerawatan." Hermione mencibir pedas sembari mengepit puluhan buku di depan dadanya.

"Hei, dia itu jerawatan dan hidungnya miring," Ron menyembur sengit.

"Kau sendiri, mau pergi dengan siapa Hermione?"

Memandang ke arah Krum yang menguap perlahan, Hermione menelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya, kemarin malam Krum telah memintanya menjadi partner dansa, tapi Hermione sudah menolaknya. Meski demikian, Krum tergolong kepala batu. Seeker Timnas Bulgaria itu tetap bersikeras mengajak Hermione pergi ke pesta dansa bersama.

Hermione sendiri amat berharap Flint mau mengajaknya sebagai pasangan dansa. Kendati tak sepenuhnya yakin, Hermione optimis Flint mau berdansa dengannya. Kiriman hadiah tanpa henti itu bisa dijadikan bukti bahwa Flint benar-benar menyukainya bukan?

Menyunggingkan senyum tipis, Hermione menjawab pertanyaan Ron. "Belum tahu. Tapi, akan segera ku cari tahu."

Melenggang keluar dari perpustakaan, Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru koridor. Tadi, dari balik jendela perpustakaan ia melihat Flint berjalan sendirian, tanpa kawalan teman-teman seangkatannya. Kesempatan langka ini merupakan peluang emas bagi Hermione untuk memperjelas situasi.

Mempercepat langkahnya, Hermione buru-buru mengejar langkah panjang Flint. Hampir tertinggal di belokan koridor, Hermione akhirnya bisa menyusul Flint. Namun, langkah Hermione terhenti di tengah jalan saat melihat Flint kini tak lagi sendirian. Cowok yang dipujanya itu tengah berbicara empat mata dengan gadis jangkung berparas rupawan, yang pernah satu kelompok dengan Hermione di pelajaran Herbologi.

"Aku senang sekali, Marcus," suara Flora Carrow mengalun merdu. "Kau mau mengajakku ke pesta dansa."

Jantung Hermione terasa diremas mendengar fakta tersebut. Flint telah mengajak gadis lain sebagai pasangannya. Menggenggam kencang buku-buku tebal dalam dekapannya, Hermione menarik napas pelan-pelan. Bodoh sekali dirinya mengira seorang Slytherin mau berdansa di depan umum dengan seorang Gryffindor. Tak ubahnya seperti air dan minyak, relasi yang dibutuhkan Slytherin dan Gryffindor mungkin hubungan rahasia dan diam-diam.

Segala pikiran Hermione tentang ikatan _backstreet_ Slytherin dan Gryffindor itu buyar saat Flora kembali membuka mulutnya. Bergelayut lengket seperti lintah di dada bidang Flint, Flora menatap lekat-lekat wajah Flint dengan sorot menggoda.

"Aku akan berdandan habis-habisan untukmu, Marcus. Kau pasti bangga punya tunangan secantik diriku."

Pengakuan Flora itu tak ubahnya vonis hukuman mati bagi Hermione. Hati Hermione hancur berkeping-keping mengetahui kenyataan tersebut. Pendapat Ron bahwa anak Slytherin tak bisa dipercaya ternyata benar. Selama ini Flint hanya berniat mempermainkannya saja. Pada akhirnya, Flint akan menikah dengan orang lain, gadis berdarah murni yang dianggap setara untuknya.

Menangkup mulut meredam isak sakit hati, Hermione berbalik arah, berlari menuju halaman sekolah. Air mata Hermione bercucuran, membasahi lembar-lembar buku yang terjepit di dadanya. Sesampainya di dekat Hutan Terlarang yang pepohonannya kini terbungkus selimut salju, Hermione tersandung batu dan jatuh tersungkur. Buku-buku perpustakaan yang dipinjamnya berserakan, lembar-lembar halamannya bergoyang lemah tertiup angin bulan Desember.

Duduk berlutut, tak menggubris bola-bola salju yang mulai berjatuhan dari langit, Hermione tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk lengannya. Di saat tubuhnya mulai menggigil karena kedinginan, Hermione tersentak saat sebuah mantel bulu besar berwarna merah tua tersampir di bahunya. Menoleh ke belakang dari balik mata kuyupnya, Hermione melihat Viktor Krum berdiri terpaku. Mata gelapnya memperhatikan Hermione dengan sorot khawatir.

Mengulurkan tangan besarnya, Krum membantu Hermione berdiri. Memandang ke bawah, ke arah wajah Hermione yang dinodai air mata, Krum melempar senyum hangat.

"Herm-ayon-nini, maukah kau pergi ke pesta dansa bersamaku?"

Berjuang mengulas senyum kecil, Hermione berkata terputus-putus. "Ya, Viktor. Aku mau jadi pasanganmu."

* * *

Menuruni undakan tangga menuju Aula Besar, tempat diadakannya pesta dansa Natal, Hermione menghembuskan napas perlahan. Hermione berharap dansa kali ini bisa meredam semua kesedihannya. Kehadiran Krum mungkin bisa membantunya melupakan pengkhianatan Flint.

Pengkhianatan...Hermione mendesis dalam hati. Besar kepala sekali dirinya mengira perlakuan Flint sebagai indikator hubungan istimewa. Bukankah sudah tertulis di catatan sejarah bahwa Slytherin gemar mengerjai anak-anak Gryffindor, terutama dalam urusan perasaan hati. Lagipula, Flint tak pernah mengajaknya berpacaran. Flint hanya memberi tindak-tanduk sok mesra serta aneka rayuan gombal.

Untungnya, mata Hermione kini telah terbuka. Hermione tak mau lagi menjadi mangsa empuk kejahilan keji Flint. Daripada memikirkan cowok yang bermain dua kaki seperti Flint, Hermione lebih mementingkan Krum, penyihir yang benar-benar terobsesi padanya.

Melangkah elegan, Hermione beranjak menuju Krum, yang berdiri tegak di dekat Harry dan Parvati Patil yang ternganga memandangnya. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk dikecup, Hermione tersenyum ramah pada Krum. Membalas lambaian Harry, Hermione melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Krum, melangkah bergandengan memasuki Aula Besar.

Aula Besar, yang ditata mewah dengan bunga salju perak berkilau, untaian _mistletoe_ dan ratusan meja kecil berhias lilin menyala seharusnya menawarkan kesejukan bagi setiap pasang mata yang memandang. Tapi, suasana adem itu tak bisa memadamkan api kecemburuan yang menggerogoti Flint.

Sejak melihat Hermione menuruni tangga, Flint tak mampu berkata-kata. Malam ini Hermione tampak sangat mempesona. Rambut mengembangnya berubah rapi mengkilap dan dibentuk menjadi sanggul manis di belakang kepala. Berjalan anggun dalam balutan jubah pesta merah muda keunguan, Hermione terlihat jauh lebih memikat ketimbang si gadis Veela dari Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour.

Menyaksikan tangan Hermione bersentuhan dengan bibir Viktor Krum, emosi purba meledak di diri Flint. Jika lengannya tak dicekal Flora Carrow yang mendelik berang padanya, Flint mungkin sudah menerjang dan memutilasi Krum.

Sepanjang acara makan malam pun, pandangan Flint tak pernah lepas dari Hermione, yang duduk satu meja bersama Krum, Kepala Sekolah Profesor Albus Dumbledore dan Kepala Sekolah Durmstrang, bekas perwira Death Eater, Igor Karkaroff. Secara terang-terangan, Flint mencermati gerak-gerik Hermione yang tertawa, tersenyum dan bersenda gurau bersama Krum.

Ketika sesi dansa dimulai, Flint berusaha mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hermione. Namun, Flora yang tak bisa dicuekin begitu saja mati-matian menjauhkan dirinya dari Hermione. Geram melihat keintiman dansa Krum dan Hermione, Flint menyentak tangan Flora, meninggalkan lantai dansa, tak mempedulikan rengekan manja Flora yang penuh kepura-puraan.

Berdiam diri di pojok ruangan, Flint mencoba mendinginkan otaknya. Jika pembunuhan tak berujung sanksi tiket Azkaban, ada dua mayat yang bakal bergelimpangan di Aula Besar malam ini.

Pertama tentu saja Flora Carrow. Oh, ingin sekali rasanya Flint menjahit mulut Flora yang kerap berbicara ngawur seenak jidatnya. Setelah nyaris menyakiti Hermione di Ruang Kebutuhan, tahun lalu, Flora kini berani mengaku-aku sebagai calon istrinya. Sampai bumi gonjang-ganjing pun Flint tak akan sudi menjadikan Flora sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

Berikutnya, giliran Viktor Krum. Mungkin cowok tinggi besar yang berjalan dengan sedikit terbungkuk-bungkuk itu harus merasakan penderitaan maksimal sebelum melepas nyawa. Menyunggingkan senyum bengis, Flint sibuk merancang adegan pembunuhan hingga tak sadar dengan kehadiran Pucey di sampingnya.

"Kau sinting ya?! Mencampakkan Flora seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau dia dan anak Slytherin lainnya sadar isi hatimu yang sebenarnya?!"

Menatap malas ke arah Pucey, Flint mengambil gelas Butterbeer dingin yang tergeletak di atas meja. Menghirup seteguk, Flint membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering terbakar emosi.

"Jeli juga kau, Pucey."

"Oho, tentu," Pucey mendengus gusar. "Orang bermata minus pun bisa melihat benda apa yang melekat di jari Granger."

Mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang, Flint tersenyum lebar. "Ya, bukti absolut bahwa dia milikku."

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Pucey menatap nanar ke arah teman dekatnya itu. "Kau gila, Flint. Segera akhiri ini sebelum terlambat."

"Aku gila kalau melepaskannya!"

Mereguk habis Butterbeer dingin itu, Flint membanting gelas di atas meja, membuat sejumlah kue kismis terguling berserakan.

Menyambar lengan kiri Flint, Pucey bergumam kasar. "Hadapilah masa depanmu, Flint. Sekali tanda itu tertoreh, kau tak bisa bersatu dengannya."

Mengibaskan lengan kirinya, Flint menjauh dari Pucey, menguntit Hermione yang tengah berdebat dengan Ron Weasley di koridor luar Aula Besar. Persetan dengan tanda di lengan kirinya, masa bodoh dengan tugas yang menunggunya. Saat ini, yang dipikirkannya hanya Hermione, hanya kebahagiaan Hermione semata.

Sesampainya di dekat tangga, Flint menonton perang kata-kata yang terjadi antara Hermione dengan Ron. Sepertinya, Ron melontarkan ejekan yang menyinggung perasaan sebab Hermione tersimpuh menangis.

Pilu melihat gadis yang disayanginya nelangsa, Flint beranjak mendekat. Tapi, sepak terjangnya terhenti setelah Viktor Krum mendadak muncul sambil membawa dua gelas minuman. Melihat Hermione tersedu, Krum melempar gelas itu ke sembarang arah dan terburu-buru menemui Hermione.

Dengan mata menyala karena cemburu, Flint melihat Krum menolong Hermione berdiri. Tangan Flint terkepal kencang saat Krum menyibakkan sehelai ikal Hermione ke belakang telinganya. Suara genderang perang hampir keluar dari tenggorokan Flint saat Krum menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium Hermione. Insting primitif di dirinya mencuat. Hermione miliknya dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Hermione selain dirinya.

* * *

Hermione tak menyangka pesta dansa kali ini akan berakhir berantakan. Awalnya, Hermione senang dengan tindakan Krum yang penuh perhatian. Mengajaknya bercakap-cakap dan berbicara panjang lebar mengenai kondisi kastil Durmstrang yang selalu terbalut salju.

Tapi, meski dari luar Hermione terlihat gembira penuh tawa, di dalam Hermione menangis sengsara. Ujung matanya sesekali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Flint, yang duduk semeja dengan tunangannya, Flora Carrow serta wakilnya di tim Quidditch Slytherin, Adrian Pucey yang datang bersama saudara kembar Flora, Hestia Carrow.

Di saat dirinya melirik diam-diam, kadang mata cokelat Hermione bertabrakan dengan iris abu-abu Flint. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, sorot mata Flint tampak membara, membuat Hermione tergagap dan langsung membuang muka.

Dansa yang semestinya berjalan memuaskan juga menjelma jadi bencana. Entah kenapa, Ron ngambek dan menuduh Krum yang notabene saingan Harry di Turnamen Triwizard sengaja memanfaatkan Hermione. Tudingan Ron itu mengiris hati Hermione karena lagi-lagi dirinya dianggap gampang dipermainkan.

Ketika kesedihannya memuncak, Krum datang dan sekonyong-konyong menciumnya. Saat bibir Krum menyentuhnya, Hermione tak merasakan sebercak perasaan maupun kilatan gairah yang biasanya terjadi saat ia berciuman dengan Flint. Kecupan Krum terasa datar dan hambar, tak menghipnotis seperti Flint.

Sadar dirinya masih tertarik pada Flint, Hermione mendorong dada Krum, menghentikan ciuman standarnya. Tersenyum muram, Hermione meminta izin untuk kembali ke asrama, dengan alasan sakit kepala.

Krum yang merona terpesona menawarkan untuk mengantar Hermione sampai ke depan pintu lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Hermione, yang tak mau lama-lama bersama Krum menepis permintaan itu. Melempar senyum singkat, Hermione bergegas pergi, menyusuri koridor menuju Asrama Gryffindor.

Berjalan perlahan di sepanjang koridor berpencahayaan minim dengan pikiran melantur ke mana-mana, Hermione tak sadar dirinya diikuti. Saat melewati sebuah ruang kelas kosong, sesosok tegap memeluknya dari belakang dan menariknya masuk ke ruang kelas.

Pekik terkejut Hermione teredam saat bayangan asing itu menciuminya habis-habisan. Hanya harum khas yang amat dikenalnya-lah yang membuat Hermione mengurungkan niat menarik tongkat sihir untuk menghajar penyerangnya tersebut.

"Flint..."

Mengerang di sela-sela ciuman panas Flint, Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Menggumamkan mantra Lumos, Hermione menerangi ruang gelap itu dengan setitik cahaya. Cahaya yang muncul dari tongkat sihirnya memantulkan ekspresi keras Flint.

Merengkuh kepala Hermione, Flint kembali menaklukkan bibir Hermione, bertekad memupus semua jejak sentuhan Krum di diri Hermione. Sempat tenggelam sesaat, Hermione akhirnya kembali ke akal sehatnya. Hermione memalingkan mukanya, membuat bibir Flint membentur pipinya. Penolakan itu tak memadamkan semangat Flint. Memainkan jari di sela-sela sanggul Hermione, mulut Flint menyusuri garis rahang Hermione. Bibirnya berulang-ulang merapalkan kalimat 'Kau Milikku.'

_"Kau pasti bangga punya tunangan secantik diriku."_

Ingatan akan Flora Carrow, calon istri Flint di masa depan membangkitkan kewarasan Hermione. Mendorong keras dada kokoh Flint, Hermione bergegas membuka pintu. Sebelum tangannya memutar pegangan pintu, Flint mendesak maju, lengan perkasanya mengunci tubuh Hermione dari belakang. Membalikkan tubuh dengan gerakan marah, Hermione memukuli Flint dengan kepalan tinjunya.

"Lepaskan aku! Sana, kembali ke tunanganmu!"

Menangkap kepalan tangan Hermione dengan sebelah tangan, Flint menarik Hermione ke pelukannya. Sial, Hermione pasti sudah salah pengertian terkait kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat dirinya dicegat Flora di koridor dekat perpustakaan.

Ketika itu, atas anjuran Pucey, Flint dengan terpaksa meminta Flora datang ke pesta dansa bersamanya. Ternyata, Flora memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menebar racun muslihatnya. Di saat Flint melihat bayangan Hermione, ia baru tersadar gadis yang dipujanya itu mendengar pengakuan palsu Flora tentang pertunangan. Sayangnya, Hermione sudah berkelebat pergi dan Flint gagal menemukannya untuk memberikan klarifikasi.

"Flora bukan calon istriku!"

"Jangan bohong! Aku mendengar dan melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," semprot Hermione brutal. Wajahnya terangkat ke atas, memelototi Flint dengan sorot setajam pedang Godric Gryffindor.

"Kau salah paham. Flora tak akan pernah menikah denganku!"

Mengangkat tangan kiri Hermione, Flint menautkan jarinya dengan jemari Hermione. Mendekatkan jari manis Hermione ke bibirnya, Flint mengecup cincin yang tersemat di jari tersebut.

"Hanya kau yang akan menjadi istriku," Flint bergumam serak. "Cincin ini buktinya."

Penjelasan itu membuat Hermione goyah dan terhuyung-huyung. Secara otomatis, Flint melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione, mencegahnya tersuruk ke lantai.

"Bukti apa?" Hermione bertanya terbata-bata. "Itu cuma cincin hadiah biasa."

Tersenyum penuh arti, Flint meneruskan penjelasannya, bibirnya terus menjilati jari manis Hermione. "Ini bukan sekedar cincin biasa, Princess. Ini cincin keramat keluarga Flint. Khusus diberikan kepada calon Nyonya Flint di masa depan."

Hermione melongo meneliti cincin yang tengah dipuja Flint itu. Sebagai penyihir keturunan Muggle, ia belum tahu banyak tentang seluk-beluk cincin pusaka keluarga berdarah murni.

Yang ia ketahui hanyalah cincin biasanya berfungsi sebagai petunjuk garis keturunan. Contohnya, Malfoy yang selalu mengenakan cincin tanda pewaris sah klan Malfoy di jari tangan kanannya. Hermione sama sekali tak mengira, cincin dengan ukiran menawan yang tersemat di jarinya itu merupakan cincin pernikahan. Lalu, jika cincin ini ada di jarinya, kenapa Flora Carrow menganggap dirinya adalah tunangan resmi Flint?

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dia?"

Mengangkat alis menggoda, Flint menghentikan hujan ciumannya di jemari Hermione. "Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Flora Carrow! Tunanganmu," semprot Hermione tak sabar.

Membelai anak-anak rambut Hermione yang terlepas dari cepolannya, Flint berbisik lembut. "Ku tekankan sekali lagi, Princess. Flora bukan apa-apaku. Sejak dulu dia hanya terobsesi menguasai harta keluargaku."

"Kau mengajaknya sebagai pasangan pesta dansa," bisik Hermione lirih. "Padahal ku pikir kau mau mendampingiku."

Sorot terpukul membayangi wajah macho Flint. Ia sama sekali tak berniat membuat Hermione bersedih. Sejak pengumuman pesta dansa keluar, Flint sangat ingin meminta Hermione menjadi partner dansanya. Tapi, peringatan dari Pucey bahwa tindakannya membawa Hermione ke pesta dansa bisa berujung bahaya memaksa Flint membatalkan niatnya tersebut.

Berdasarkan analisis Pucey, dari hari ke hari bara permusuhan antara Slytherin dengan Gryffindor semakin meruncing dan mengekspos hubungan secara terbuka sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Belum lagi dengan desas-desus mengenai kebangkitan Pangeran Kegelapan, kabar yang jika terbukti benar bisa membuat situasi berubah secara drastis.

"Maaf, Princess. Seandainya saja aku bisa memutarbalikkan keadaan."

Hermione tertegun mendengar ketulusan permintaan maaf Flint. Sebenarnya, jika Hermione mau berkepala dingin, harapannya berdansa dengan Flint cuma angan-angan belaka. Teman-teman Flint di Slytherin pasti akan menjadikannya bulan-bulanan ejekan. Belum lagi dengan Ron serta Harry. Mereka pasti tak bisa menerima jika ia pergi bersama Flint. Ron saja mencak-mencak saat tahu pasangan dansanya Viktor Krum, pemain Quidditch yang dulu disanjung-sanjungnya setengah mati. Apalagi jika ia datang bersama Flint. Ron pasti sudah mati berdiri.

Imajinasi Hermione yang berputar-putar terhenti saat terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Flint makin merapatkan pelukannya setelah melihat tamu tak diundang tersebut.

"Ternyata kau suka mengintip orang pacaran ya, Pucey?"

Menolehkan mukanya, pandangan Hermione tertumbuk pada penyihir berambut cokelat yang berdiri tegang di depan pintu. Mengukir senyum pasrah, Pucey menutup pintu dan memantrainya dengan mantra pengaman.

"Lain kali, pastikan pintu terkunci dengan sihir sebelum bermesraan. Kau ceroboh sekali, Flint. Untung aku yang memergokimu," Pucey menghela napas panjang.

Menangkap dagu Hermione yang memerah, Flint menatap Hermione lekat-lekat, seolah ingin menghafal garis wajah penyihir mungil yang ada di dalam dekapannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia membuatku mabuk kepayang dan tak bisa berpikir."

Pernyataan blak-blakan Flint sudah tentu menjadikan paras Hermione makin merona. Tak tahu lagi harus bersikap, Hermione memilih membenamkan mukanya di dada Flint, meresapi elusan tangan Flint di punggungnya.

"Karena sepertinya kau pantang mundur, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tapi, sebagai temanmu, aku hanya ingin memberi nasehat." Berjalan ke bangku guru dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sana, Pucey menyambung celotehannya.

"Cincin pernikahan itu terlalu menyolok. Sebaiknya kau berikan mantra penyamar bentuk, Glamour Charm sebelum salah satu dari siswa Slytherin menyadari keberadaannya."

Flint menyeringai menyerap wejangan sahabatnya tersebut. "Kau jenius, Pucey. Aku sama sekali tak berpikir ke arah itu.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tentu saja kau tak berpikir. Kau kan kehilangan otakmu kalau berada di dekat dia," Pucey memutar bola mata cokelatnya.

Menatap mesra wajah merona Hermione, Flint menautkan jarinya yang bercincin dengan jari manis Hermione. Setelah cincin mereka berdekatan, Flint mengucapkan mantra Glamour Charm. Dalam sekejap, cincin itu berubah bentuk menjadi cincin sederhana berwarna perak polos.

Membingkai wajah Hermione dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, Flint menyapukan bibirnya di bibir Hermione. Janji lembut pun terucap dari mulutnya. "Kau milikku, Princess. Sekarang dan selamanya."

* * *

Bagi Hermione, tahun keempat ini merupakan momen paling sibuk dalam hidupnya. Hari-hari Hermione diisi dengan kegiatan membantu Harry memecahkan tugas keduanya di Turnamen Triwizard. Belum lagi dengan aktivitas rahasia Hermione lainnya, menginvestigasi pernikahan ala penyihir di berbagai buku, edisi lama maupun baru. Dari penelitiannya, Hermione paham bahwa menurut sihir kuno, Hermione telah mengikatkan dirinya dengan Flint.

Ketika Hermione menuntut penjelasan, Flint hanya tertawa lebar dan mengacak-acak rambut cokelat lebat Hermione. Flint meminta Hermione untuk tak terlalu khawatir. Cincin itu hanya pengikat sementara. Jika waktunya sudah tepat, Flint secara jantan akan menghadap orangtua Hermione untuk meminta restu menikah dan mempermanenkan pernikahan mereka. Keterangan itu setidaknya membuat Hermione sedikit lega. Hermione memang mencintai Flint tapi ia belum berniat menjadi pengantin dini.

Usai pelaksanaan tugas kedua Turnamen Triwizard, Hermione menyangka keadaan akan lebih mudah dan ringan. Tapi, keinginannya tak terkabul. Selain menghadapi serbuan surat-surat ancaman dari penggemar Harry dan Viktor Krum, yang ngamuk gara-gara membaca artikel sesat cinta segitiga karangan Rita Skeeter, Hermione juga harus menjinakkan Flint yang cemburu setengah mati karena Hermione terpilih sebagai milik Krum paling berharga saat tugas kedua Turnamen Triwizard.

Untungnya, api kecemburuan itu bisa segera dimusnahkan. Sadar waktunya untuk bersama Hermione di Hogwarts terbatas, mengingat dirinya sebentar lagi akan lulus, Flint mengajak berbaikan. Hubungan rahasia mereka pun terus berlanjut, di sela-sela kesibukan belajar jelang ujian akhir maupun pelaksanaan final Turnamen Triwizard yang sudah di pelupuk mata.

Ketika Hermione mengira kebahagiaannya akan abadi, petaka tiba-tiba terjadi. Lord Voldemort dengan bantuan abdi setianya, Barty Crouch. Jr yang menyamar sebagai guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Profesor Alastor Moody mengacaukan jalannya tugas terakhir Turnamen Triwizard. Di malam terkutuk itu, salah satu kontestan, Kapten Quidditch Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory tewas terbunuh.

Di pesta perpisahan asrama dan acara wisuda yang disulap menjadi upacara mengenang kematian Diggory, Flint melihat Hermione terguncang mendengar pernyataan Kepala Sekolah Profesor Albus Dumbledore mengenai bangkitnya kembali Lord Voldemort. Ketika itu, Flint nyaris menghambur ke meja Gryffindor dan memeluk Hermione, menenangkannya dalam dekapannya. Flint sadar, kebangkitan Lord Voldemort berarti ancaman mutlak bagi penyihir kelahiran Muggle seperti Hermione.

Bagi Flint, kembali merajalelanya Lord Voldemort juga menjadi pertanda amburadulnya semua masa depan yang dirancangnya. Beberapa hari setelah insiden di Turnamen Triwizard, Lord Voldemort memanggil semua pelayan setianya untuk kembali berbakti, tak terkecuali keluarga Flint yang di mata dunia terkenal sebagai keluarga baik-baik dan jauh dari pengaruh sihir hitam.

Kamuflase itu bisa terjadi sebab berbeda dengan Death Eater lainnya yang terang-terangan maju dan menampakkan muka di garda depan, ayah Flint memilih jalur aman. Statusnya sebagai miliuner dan pemegang saham terbesar tim Quidditch Puddlemere United memungkinkannya bergerak secara rahasia sebagai penyokong dana peperangan Lord Voldemort.

Sayangnya, predikat penyandang dana rupanya tak dianggap cukup bagi ayah Flint. Berbulan-bulan lalu, sejak mendengar kabar burung mengenai rencana kebangkitan Lord Voldemort, ayah Flint memerintahkan putra tunggalnya itu untuk bergabung di laskar Death Eater untuk memperoleh kesempatan masuk lebih dalam ke lingkaran elit Lord Voldemort.

Pada mulanya, Flint menolak. Bergabung bersama Death Eater berarti bersedia membunuh tanpa pandang bulu. Tapi, kekerasan hati ayahnya tak bisa diruntuhkan. Dengan berbekal asa Lord Voldemort tak akan pernah muncul lagi, Flint akhirnya mau direkrut sebagai Death Eater asalkan sang ayah mengabulkan keinginannya untuk memilih sendiri calon istrinya.

Sesaat setelah izin itu keluar, Flint langsung mengirimkan cincin keramat keluarganya ke Hermione. Bermodal takdir dan nasib baik, ternyata Hermione tanpa banyak cing-cong memasang cincin itu di jari manisnya. Ketika itu, Flint merasa surga dunia ada di dalam genggamannya. Hermione yang dicintainya setengah mati bersedia mengikatkan diri dengannya. Pada saatnya, Flint percaya Hermione bisa menjadi istri sahnya, ibu dari putra dan putrinya.

Sayangnya, tak semua ambisi bisa terlaksana. Duduk di bawah naungan pohon besar, Flint terpekur merenungi nasibnya. Mata abu-abu pucatnya menerawang memandang hamparan bunga musim panas yang terbentang di padang rumput. Sedari dulu, padang rumput di belakang kastilnya ini telah menjadi tempat favoritnya. Padang rumput ini menyimpan banyak nostalgia indah bagi Flint, termasuk memori membahagiakan di ulang tahunnya yang kelima ketika ayahnya pertama kali mengajarinya bermain dan berlatih Quidditch.

Selain sering bermain dan berlatih Quidditch setiap liburan musim panas, Flint juga kerap mempergunakan padang rumput ini sebagai tempat menjernihkan pikiran. Seperti yang terjadi di liburan musim panasnya setahun lalu. Ketika itu, Flint menghabiskan masa liburan musim panas dengan merenung dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena bersikap brutal pada Hermione. Walau harus dilakukan demi kebaikan kedua belah pihak, Flint tak bisa melupakan ekspresi sengsara di wajah Hermione.

Dengan banyaknya memori terekam di padang rumput ini, Flint menginginkan bisa membawa Hermione ke surga pribadinya tersebut. Sayangnya, impian itu belum bisa terlaksana. Sejauh ini, Flint hanya bisa memperlihatkan replika padang rumput kesayangannya itu saat menyelamatkan Hermione dari serangan Troll di Ruang Kebutuhan.

Menggosok-gosokkan mata lelahnya, Flint mengusap lengan kiri atasnya. Menggulung lengan bajunya, mata Flint menatap jijik tato tengkorak dengan ular terjulur dari mulutnya. Tanda Kegelapan, bukti nyata sumpah setia seorang Death Eater pada Lord Voldemort.

Rasa nyeri akibat torehan tanda mengerikan itu masih tertanam di dadanya. Seminggu setelah kelulusan, Flint dan sejumlah teman seangkatannya, termasuk Pucey dipanggil untuk upacara inisiasi, ritual masuknya anggota baru Death Eater. Lazimnya, anak-anak sebaya Flint tak boleh dipekerjakan sebagai personel Death Eater namun Lord Voldemort sangat membutuhkan tenaga muda sebanyak-banyaknya.

Menarik napas berat, Flint memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tangan kanannya meremas dan menarik-narik rumput hingga tercerabut dari akarnya. Tadi malam, Lord Voldemort telah memerintahkan tugas pertama untuk para Death Eater belia, menyiksa dan membumi hanguskan para Muggle yang berdiam di kota kecil Conventry, West Midlands.

Dengan Tanda Kegelapan serta tangannya yang tercemar darah manusia, Flint tak yakin dirinya mampu memeluk Hermione tanpa merasa hina. Menghapus mantra Glamour Charm, mata Flint mengabur memandang cincin kuno yang tersemat di jari tangannya.

Setelah mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya, Hermione mungkin tak akan mau berhubungan lagi dengannya. Sebagai sobat kental Harry Potter dan penjunjung tinggi keadilan serta kemanusiaan, Hermione pasti tak akan sudi menjadi istri Death Eater. Bayangan kehilangan Hermione membuat aliran darah Flint seolah terhenti.

Mencium cincin pusakanya, Flint bangkit dari posisinya. Melangkah mantap menuju kastilnya, tekad baru terpancang di benaknya. Ia akan merebut dan mempertahankan Hermione apapun yang terjadi. Selama masih memakai cincinnya, Hermione akan terikat padanya. Seperti ikrarnya di ruang kelas kosong usai pesta dansa Natal, Desember lalu. Hermione miliknya, sekarang dan untuk selamanya.

* * *

**A/N:** Iyaa deh Flint, Hermione itu milikmu, tapi _review_ milik _author_ lho. Nah, mana _review_-nya?


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah nganggur empat bulan, akhirnya cerita ini bisa berlanjut juga, hehehe #nyengir sapi.

Maaf banget untuk para _reader_, _follower_ dan _reviewer_ yang udah bulukan bin jamuran nungguin kelanjutan cerita ini. Nah, sebelum semuanya berubah jadi jamur kriwil, nyok dibaca ceritanya# moo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger dan Marcus Flint.

**Warning: **Data keluarga Marcus Flint diambil dari Harry Potter Wiki dengan sedikit bumbu modifikasi.

**Rating:** T

* * *

"Tolong, jangan bunuh aku…"

Tanpa menurunkan todongan tongkat sihirnya, Marcus Flint memandang galak gadis berambut coklat yang merengek tersedu-sedu di dekat kakinya itu.

Memeluk erat kedua lututnya yang ditekuk di dada, gadis berpostur mungil itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Piama merah marun bermotif beruangnya terkoyak di beberapa bagian, membuat sebagian kulit beningnya terekspos jelas. Jelaga dan tetesan darah yang berasal dari luka menganga di dahi menghiasi pipinya yang bersimbah air mata.

"Kematian jauh lebih mulia untukmu ketimbang nasib yang akan kau hadapi nanti," tandas Flint tegas, membidikkan tongkat sihirnya ke jantung si gadis yang terbelalak ngeri.

"Tidak! Tolong, aku mohon..."

Ratapan gadis bermata coklat kekuningan itu seolah membentur udara kosong. Menancapkan mata abu-abu pucatnya ke target yang sudah tak berkutik itu, Flint menarik napas sejenak sebelum mengucapkan mantra favoritnya.

Mantra yang sering digunakan untuk mencabut nyawa semua buruan-buruannya.

Buruan yang dipilih untuk dibebaskan dari tragedi neraka dunia yang menanti di depan mata.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Sejurus setelah mantra itu diluncurkan, sinar hijau menghantam tubuh si gadis. Kerasnya terjangan sinar pembunuh itu membuat gadis berambut coklat bergelombang tersebut terhempas keras ke puing-puing rumah yang masih menyisakan sedikit bara api. Mata coklat kekuningannya yang tadi memohon belas kasih terbelalak hampa, menandakan hilangnya roh dari dalam raga.

"Sial, Flint! Kenapa barang sebagus itu kau habisi? Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang dulu sebelum mengirimnya ke neraka!"

Memuntir tongkat sihir andalannya di ujung jari, Flint mendengus keras. Melempar pandangan jijik ke arah Lucian Bole yang tengah menendang kepala si gadis berambut coklat yang terbujur kaku itu, Flint berkonsentrasi membersihkan tongkat sihirnya dengan rapalan Mantra Scourgify.

Rutinitas pembersihan yang selalu dilakukan Flint untuk memusnahkan perasaan nista yang melingkupi dirinya pasca operasi penyerbuan dan pembantaian kaum Muggle.

Tradisi yang di mata Flint setidaknya bisa memupus dosa yang dibuat tongkat sihirnya. Tongkat sihir berinti serabut jantung naga yang sejak awal musim panas ini telah mencerabut banyak nyawa manusia.

Decakan kesal Bole mengusik lamunan Flint mengenai jejak rekam kotor yang dicetak tongkat sihirnya. Menghela napas berat, Flint memandangi pemuda berambut hitam kelam yang tengah mendelik sebal ke arahnya itu.

"Kau sudah punya dua tahanan, Bole. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Untuk apa kau menginginkan gadis itu?" tanya Flint tajam, memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke saku jubah hitam Death Eaternya.

Mengangkat bahu kekarnya, bekas Beater tim Quidditch Slytherin itu menyeringai sinis sembari mencermati dua tawanan perempuannya yang menangis terisak-isak. Belitan tali sihir yang berwarna merah keemasan tampak jelas mengitari tubuh mereka, efektif mengunci pergerakan dua wanita berparas cantik tersebut.

"Mereka ini lebih tua dariku. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku lebih berselera pada daun muda."

Meludah ke lantai yang dipenuhi rongsokan dan puing-puing berbau gosong, Flint menggeram garang. Mengeraskan rahangnya, Flint mengepalkan tangan kanannya, membentuk tinju sempurna yang kekuatannya mampu meremukkan tulang Troll paling alot sekalipun.

"Kau menjijikkan, Bole. Anak itu masih di bawah umur!" seru Flint, menunjuk mayat gadis bermata _hazel_ yang menatap hampa itu. Gadis yang menurut perkiraan Flint baru berusia sekitar tiga belas tahunan. Bocah bau kencur yang tak layak menjadi bulan-bulanan nafsu amoral Bole yang tak terkendali.

Menginjak rambut ikal coklat si gadis yang tersaput noda darah dan arang, Bole tergelak meremehkan. Mengacak-acak surai hitam lebatnya, pemuda berkulit putih bersih itu balas menatap Flint dengan pandangan melecehkan.

"Kau yang menjijikkan, Flint. Bersikap sok suci dan menolak bersenang-senang seperti yang lain," sembur Bole sengit, merenggut rambut pirang kemerahan salah satu tawanannya yang meraung tersedu-sedu tanpa henti.

Melempar tatapan penuh peringatan, Flint mengirimkan sinyal tanpa suara pada si gadis berambut pirang kemerahan itu untuk berhenti menangis sesenggukan.

Seolah memahami isyarat Flint, gadis tersebut berhenti meratap. Terhentinya rengekan menyayat hati itu membuat Bole batal menggampar pipi pucat si gadis pirang dengan tangan kekarnya.

"Kita semua punya prioritas, Bole. Aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktuku dengan hal lain ketimbang menghibur diri seperti caramu selama ini," ujar Flint sambil lalu, memutar badan untuk pergi menjauhi salah satu teman sekamarnya di asrama Slytherin itu.

Keengganan Flint untuk berdebat kusir menaikkan emosi Bole. Melempar sanderanya ke samping, pemuda berwatak temperamental itu bergegas maju, menuding punggung Flint dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sikapmu itu membuatku berpikir kalau kau tak normal, Flint! Jangan-jangan kau tak menyukai wanita alias homo!" teriak Bole tak mau kalah.

Menengok dari balik pundaknya, Flint bersiap mencabut tongkat sihirnya yang tersimpan di saku jubah. Berancang-ancang mencabik-cabik mulut lancang penyihir berambut hitam yang tengah menyeringai keji itu.

"Flint bukan homo, Bole. Dia hanya lebih suka mengatur strategi ketimbang menghibur diri."

Kedua pemuda belasan tahun yang tengah bersitegang itu menengok bersamaan ke sumber suara. Melangkah mantap dan penuh percaya diri, Adrian Pucey melenggang mendekati dua teman seperjuangannya itu.

Menelengkan kepalanya dengan tenang, Pucey kembali melanjutkan celotehannya. Tutur katanya yang kalem dan terkontrol membuat suhu pertempuran yang tadinya mendidih anjlok ke titik nol.

"Berkat taktik Flint, kita bisa menghabisi para Muggle dengan rapi dan sistematis. Imbasnya, kau juga bisa memborong banyak tahanan Muggle," ungkap Pucey, mengedikkan bahu ke arah dua perempuan usia dua puluh lima tahunan yang terduduk nelangsa di samping Bole.

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, Bole mengangkat pundak tanda menyerah. Sejak dulu, Bole dan anggota Quidditch Slytherin lainnya memang selalu mati kutu jika berhadapan dengan Pucey.

Mantan Wakil Kapten Quidditch Slytherin itu memang tersohor dengan kemampuannya bersilat lidah dan bernegoisasi. Berbeda dengan Flint yang jago meracik siasat namun tak becus berbasa-basi sehingga sering menimbulkan keributan dan salah paham.

Menghela dua sanderanya yang kembali merengek-rengek sedih, Bole beranjak menjauhi dua rekannya itu. Sepeninggal Bole, Pucey melipat kedua lengannya di dada, menatap dalam-dalam mata abu-abu pucat Flint yang bersinar muram.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti melindungi Muggle, Flint. Hentikan obsesimu yang tak beralasan itu sebelum Death Eater lain curiga."

Menatap balik Pucey dengan tatapan keras, Flint berdesis marah. Menahan diri untuk tak menyorongkan tongkat sihir ke leher salah satu teman baiknya itu, Flint mengalihkan kekesalannya dengan menendang puing-puing yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu, Pucey," semprot Flint, menyepak sekeping batu dengan kakinya hingga mental jauh ke Kutub Utara.

Dengusan keras Pucey bersaing dengan derak api yang melalap bangunan di sekitar mereka. Berdecak-decak pelan, mata coklat Pucey menyipit menatap Flint yang masih bersungut-sungut geram.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Flint. Ini bukan kali pertama kau membunuh Muggle hanya untuk melindunginya dari ancaman perkosaan massal," urai Pucey, meneliti tongkat sihir yang terjalin di jemarinya dengan pandangan malas.

Melihat bekas Kaptennya di Quidditch Slytherin itu hanya tercenung diam, Pucey kembali berkomentar. Merendahkan suaranya, penyihir bersurai coklat itu berbisik pelan. Gumaman rendah yang tepat sasaran dan langsung menohok kesadaran Flint.

"Tapi, tak semua Muggle kau lindungi tentunya. Kau hanya membela Muggle perempuan berambut coklat. Muggle yang sudah pasti mengingatkanmu pada seseorang," tukas Pucey panjang lebar, mengunci manik coklatnya dengan iris abu-abu Flint yang semakin menggelap.

Untuk beberapa lama, dua pemuda berbeda karakter itu hanya memandang tanpa berkata-kata. Hanya ultimatum dari Amycus Carrow selaku pimpinan operasi Death Eater kali inilah yang membuat atmosfer kaku di antara dua kawan lama itu pecah.

"Cepat kita pergi dari sini! Bawa sandera secukupnya saja!" bentak Amycus parau, mengagetkan Bole yang tengah kepayahan menggerek empat gadis yang menjerit-jerit ketakutan.

Usai memerintahkan Bole untuk meninggalkan dua tahanan lain di tempatnya, Amycus mendekati Flint dan Pucey yang berdiri terpaku. Menepuk-nepuk lengan Flint dengan jemari gempalnya, penyihir tambun berkulit pucat itu tersenyum kebapakan.

"Dua sandera itu untukmu, Marcus. Kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan mereka di kamp kita."

Melirik sejenak ke arah dua gadis berambut merah yang tersedu-sedu pelan, Flint menggelengkan kepalanya. Penolakan samar yang membuat seringaian hangat Amycus memudar perlahan-lahan.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi, aku tak mau membawa mereka. Mereka kuberikan untukmu saja, Sir."

Bersusah-payah menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas untuk membentuk senyum tipis, Flint membungkuk hormat dan berlalu meninggalkan Amycus yang melongo keheranan.

"Merlin! Baru kali ini aku melihat ular menolak kodok segar," sungut Amycus tak percaya, menarik tangan dua gadis yang tadi dicampakkan Flint. Kerasnya tarikan itu membuat dua perempuan malang itu menjerit sejadi-jadinya, menyepak-nyepak tubuh pendek Amycus dengan kaki-kaki jenjang mereka yang telanjang.

Tergelak pelan, Pucey menepuk punggung gemuk Amycus, membantu Death Eater berperut buncit itu untuk menundukkan dua sandera yang terus meronta-ronta tanpa henti itu.

"Ular yang ini beda, Sir. Dia lebih menyukai singa ketimbang kodok."

Tak menghiraukan ekspresi Amycus yang makin tampak tolol mendengar penjelasannya barusan, Pucey menggeret salah satu gadis berambut merah menyala itu menuju ke gerombolan Death Eater lain yang sudah menunggu.

Setibanya di dekat kawanannya, Pucey menatap balik Flint yang terus memelototinya. Menunjuk gadis berambut merah yang nyaris pingsan ketakutan itu dengan lirikan matanya, Flint meneriakkan kalimat tanpa suara bermakna apa-kau-serius-mau-membawanya-Pucey?

Mengilaskan senyum lebar, Pucey menarik rambut merah mengkilap yang berbau anyir darah dan arang. Puas menyaksikan roman tawanannya yang pias, Pucey melempar sanderanya ke tengah lingkaran, tempat di mana tawanan Muggle-Muggle tak berdaya lainnya dikumpulkan.

"Aku serius, Flint. Tak sepertimu, aku bebas bersenang-senang," seru Pucey, menyenggol pelan lengan Flint yang sekaku papan penggilasan. Melirik dari pundaknya, bekas Chaser Slytherin itu kembali melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Aku bebas memakainya, bukan? Toh dia berambut merah, bukan coklat lebat keriting seperti Tuan Putrimu itu."

Belum sempat Pucey melangkah jauh, Flint mencekal pundak teman dekatnya itu. Memaksa penyihir tampan bermata coklat itu untuk menatap iris abu-abu pucatnya yang berkobar marah.

"Tutup mulutmu yang rombeng itu, Pucey. Sekali lagi kau samakan Hermione dengan tahanan pelacur hinamu itu, kupastikan pita suaramu tak bisa bekerja lagi!"

Menepis tangan Flint yang membelit bahunya, Pucey tersenyum samar. Mengawasi tatapan membunuh yang menguar dari bola mata Flint, pemuda yang namanya terinspirasi dari nama Kaisar Romawi, Hadrian itu membenahi jubah hitam Death Eaternya yang lecek dengan gerakan santai.

"Ck, ck, ck. Tak kusangka kau benar-benar serius dengannya, Flint. Kupikir hubungan kalian sudah retak semenjak perekrutanmu sebagai serdadu baru Death Eater," tukas Pucey, menunjuk Tato Kegelapan yang tertoreh di lengan kiri Flint.

Meremas lengan kirinya dengan kasar, bersikap seolah-olah aktivitas itu bisa melunturkan gambar tengkorak dengan ular terjulur dari mulut yang tercetak jelas itu, Flint mendongakkan wajahnya.

Menatap langit malam tanpa bintang yang dipenuhi gumpalan asap. Asap yang berasal dari Mantra Fiendfyre yang membakar perkampungan Muggle di distrik Wetherby, Leeds. Api sihir yang dalam hitungan detik menghanguskan puluhan rumah yang dihuni ratusan nyawa tak berdaya.

"Dia belum tahu, Pucey. Mana mungkin aku berani mengatakan padanya kalau aku resmi bergabung dengan Death Eater," sungut Flint, menendang-nendang rumput kering dengan sepatu bot hitam mengkilapnya.

"Cepat atau lambat kebenaran akan terungkap, Flint. Apa kau sudah siap menghadapi hari itu?" tanya Pucey penasaran, menepuk-nepuk lengan kanan Flint dengan gerakan sok bersahabat.

Menampik tepukan itu dengan kibasan tangannya, Flint mengarahkan kakinya ke ujung lingkaran yang sudah dipenuhi Death Eater sebayanya. Death Eater muda terlatih yang tengah bersorak-sorai menghitung jumlah sandera yang bisa diculik dan dibawa pulang ke kamp rahasia mereka di Devonshire.

Sadar setiap langkahnya dijejeri Pucey yang bersiul-siul tak jelas, Flint menghembuskan napas panjang. Tumbuh bersama selama bertahun-tahun membuat Flint sadar tabiat Pucey yang tak akan menyerah sampai keingintahuannya dipuaskan. Ketimbang dirinya terus dibuntuti seperti itu, Flint memutuskan untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaran Pucey yang kelewatan itu.

"Itu tak akan terjadi, Pucey. Selama aku berada di balik bayangan, dia tak akan tahu jati diriku yang sebenarnya," ujar Flint pelan, merendahkan suaranya untuk mengantisipasi tertangkapnya esensi pembicaraan rahasia mereka.

Mencemati tingkah polah rekan-rekannya yang berkumpul di ujung lingkaran, Pucey menghela napas singkat. Kadang-kadang, sikap menggampangkan masalah yang selalu dilakoni Flint membuat penyihir beraura kharismatik itu jengkel setengah mati.

Meski dirinya dan Flint tak begitu akrab, terbukti dengan keengganan mereka untuk saling memanggil dengan nama depan, Pucey masih peduli pada nasib bekas teman sekamarnya itu. Teman seasrama yang tengah dibutakan cinta.

Cinta yang jika salah ditangani hanya membawa duka bagi kedua belah pihak.

"Jangan berlagak tolol, Flint. Kau tak bisa selamanya berada di lingkaran luar. Aku yakin, dalam waktu dekat kau akan masuk menjadi anggota lingkaran dalam Pangeran Kegelapan."

Pernyataan tegas Pucey tampaknya menyinggung ketenangan hati Flint. Mencengkeram leher jubah Pucey dengan satu tarikan, Flint menggerung berang. Raungan murka yang sedikit banyak membuat teriakan gembira Death Eater muda di sekitar mereka teredam tanpa sisa.

"Aku-tak-mungkin-masuk-di-lingkaran-dalam-Pangeran -Kegelapan!" sembur Flint, sengaja mengeja dan menekankan intonasi suara mengancam di tiap suku kata yang disemprotkannya.

Berdecak lemah, Pucey menggenggam tangan Flint yang mencakar jubah hitam legamnya. Sadar tindakannya tengah diamat-amati rekan-rekan sebayanya, Flint melonggarkan pegangannya, membantu Pucey untuk bernapas dengan lebih leluasa.

Lepasnya pegangan tangan Flint di kerah jubahnya tak disambut Pucey dengan luapan rasa syukur. Penyihir berdarah murni itu malah memprovokasi Flint dengan komentar tegasnya yang menyengat.

"Kau pasti masuk lingkaran dalam Pangeran Kegelapan, Flint. Koneksi dan kontribusi ayahmu memungkinkan semua itu. Oh, jangan lupakan juga kejelian teknik perangmu," cecar Pucey, menyeringai samar menatap ekspresi Flint yang semakin mengeras.

"Aku-tak-mungkin-masuk-di-lingkaran-dalam-Pangeran -Kegelapan! ulang Flint, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat untuk memblokir perasaan tak tenang yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Perasaan yang timbul akibat ucapan Pucey yang mendekati kebenaran itu. Kebenaran yang kian nyata dirasakan Flint seiring dengan perguliran waktu.

Rapalan kalimat yang diulang-ulang Flint terpotong menyusul instruksi Amycus Carrow yang memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk segera meninggalkan lokasi pembantaian. Sebelum ber-Disapparate menghilang, Flint mencermati sekilas lingkungan sekelilingnya yang penuh api dan tulang belulang manusia.

Panorama keji yang selama berbulan-bulan ini menjadi makanan sehari-hari baginya. Pemandangan mengerikan yang muncul berkat racikan strateginya.

Strategi penyerbuan dan skenario bumi hangus Muggle yang lambat laun menjadi bumerang mematikan bagi perjalanan cintanya.

* * *

"Apa itu tak akan menjadi bumerang, Hermione?"

Menengadahkan wajahnya yang terbenam di balik lembaran buku tebal, Hermione menatap roman muka Harry yang harap-harap cemas. Di samping Harry, Ron mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan, mengisyaratkan secara simbolis kalau ia sepaham dengan pendapat Harry.

Menutup cepat buku _Serba-serbi Dunia Animagus_ yang sedari tadi ditelaahnya dengan konsentrasi tinggi, Hermione bangkit dan berdiri di tengah-tengah Harry dan Ron. Menggenggam tangan kedua sahabatnya itu, bibir Hermione membentuk senyum menenangkan. Senyum yang diharapkannya mampu menghapus kegundahan di hati sahabat terdekatnya itu.

"Ini tak akan menjadi bumerang, Harry. Aku yakin hal ini malah bisa membantu kita di masa depan," ungkap Hermione antusias, mencomot buku _Serba-serbi Dunia Animagus_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel coklatnya yang penuh sesak.

"Semoga saja kau benar, Hermione. Begini-begini juga, kami tak mau kalau kau terjebak dalam wujud itu seumur hidup," beber Ron cemas. Mata biru langitnya menyorot muram, menyisakan secercah unsur ketidaksetujuan atas keputusan yang diambil Hermione.

Tergelak pelan, Hermione mencangklong ranselnya yang seberat Hippogrif ketumpahan semen itu. Menggandeng lengan Harry dan Ron, Hermione mengajak dua sobat cowoknya itu untuk segera meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Tenang saja, Ron. Ilmu ini memang sukar dan berbahaya tapi aku yakin bisa menguasainya dalam waktu singkat."

"Tak cuma sulit dan rumit, Hermione. Kalau kau tak melaporkannya, hal itu dianggap ilegal dan melanggar Undang-undang Sihir," cerocos Ron sengit. Celotehan tak mau kalah yang menunjukkan kalau penyihir berwajah penuh bintik itu masih tetap bersikeras agar Hermione mengurungkan rencananya.

Rencana yang disusun setelah gadis berambut coklat kusut itu mengetahui rahasia terdalam jurnalis favorit _Daily Prophet_, si pirang beracun, Rita Skeeter.

Memutar bola matanya, Hermione membenahi posisi ransel sekolahnya yang kedodoran. Tas besar penuh buku dan perkamen yang dalam sekejap disambar Harry yang tak sabar melihat teman dekatnya itu bergerak kepayahan karena kelebihan muatan.

"Thanks, Harry," ujar Hermione sumringah, tak menyadari ringisan kecil yang tersungging di bibir Harry tatkala penyihir berkacamata bundar itu memanggul ranselnya yang padat berisi itu. Melambaikan tangannya ke arah penjaga perpustakaan, Madam Irma Pince yang duduk cemberut di balik meja mahoni, Hermione merespon pertanyaan Ron dengan gumaman perlahan.

Gumaman sayup-sayup yang mengisyaratkan kenyataan yang tengah dijalaninya saat ini.

"Tak semua hal harus dilaporkan, Ron. Kadang kala, sesuatu jadi lebih baik jika dirahasiakan."

Alis merah Ron menukik ke atas mendengar tanggapan janggal tersebut. Harry juga tampak tak kalah kaget, ditandai dengan mata hijaunya yang membulat. Wajar saja jika dua remaja cowok itu terheran-heran mengingat selama ini Hermione dikenal terbuka, blak-blakan dan enggan menyimpan rahasia sekecil apapun.

"Apa maksudmu, Hermione? Apa kau sedang merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami?" selidik Harry penasaran, kilat investigasi mengerjap terang dari iris hijau cemerlangnya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya samar-samar, Hermione mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dua temannya ke bidang lain, ke acara liburan Natal esok hari. Liburan yang rencananya bakal dijalani di kediaman Ron yang sederhana.

Untungnya, Harry tak terlampau curiga saat Hermione mendadak mengangkat tema liburan Natal. Kepercayaan mutlak akan sikap Hermione yang selalu bisa mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatannya diyakini menjadi faktor pemicu mengapa Harry menepis instingnya.

Insting yang menyatakan kalau gadis bergigi bajing yang berjalan tenang di sampingnya itu tengah menyimpan sepotong rahasia.

Melihat Harry tak lagi menaruh curiga, Hermione menghembuskan napas lega. Sejujurnya, Hermione merasa sangat bersalah telah menutupi hal penting dari dua sobat baiknya itu.

Namun, demi kepentingan berbagai pihak, Hermione terpaksa merahasiakan jalinan cintanya dengan Flint. Dengan alumnus Slytherin yang disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu prajurit terbaik Death Eater itu.

Saat rumor yang dihembuskan Rita Skeeter itu mampir di kupingnya, Hermione mati-matian menyanggah kabar burung tersebut. Hermione berulangkali menyakinkan hatinya kalau gosip itu hanyalah karangan bombastis yang jauh dari fakta.

Kendati Rita berjanji bakal memberikan bukti yang bisa membuat rambut Hermione lurus halus tanpa di-_rebonding_, Hermione tetap teguh pendirian. Bagi Hermione, semua desas-desus tak sedap itu bisa jadi merupakan akal-akalan Rita untuk membalas dendam karena kedoknya sebagai Animagus ilegal terbongkar.

Selain itu, Hermione lebih memilih mempercayai Flint ketimbang isu murahan yang beredar kencang di luar sana. Apalagi, dari surat-suratnya selama ini, Flint tak pernah menulis sepatah kata pun tentang Death Eater.

Dalam surat-suratnya yang mengalir teratur, pemuda berparas tegas itu hanya bercerita panjang lebar tentang perjuangan beratnya berlatih di Puddlemere United, klub Quidditch papan atas tempat di mana dirinya direkrut sebagai Beater.

Meraba saku jubah Hogwartsnya, tempat di mana surat Flint yang baru diterimanya tadi pagi tersimpan, Hermione tersenyum tipis. Sejak kekasihnya itu lulus dari Hogwarts dan hijrah ke River Piddle, Dorset, tempat di mana Puddlemere United bermarkas, mereka terpaksa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.

Walau berhubungan jarak jauh, ikatan di antara Flint dan Hermione tak merenggang namun semakin menguat. Semua itu tak lepas dari korespondensi via burung hantu yang terjalin setiap bulan. Surat-surat penuh kata cinta dan kerinduan yang disimpan rapi Hermione di dua tempat berbeda.

Di kotak tempat surat dan di hatinya...

* * *

"Hati-hati, Flint. Jangan sembarangan meletakkan surat berbahaya seperti ini."

Melempar sepucuk surat ke pangkuan Flint yang tengah tidur-tiduran di ranjang, Pucey mendengus dongkol. Kejengkelan Pucey kian bertambah ketika teman sekamarnya itu hanya menyeringai singkat sebelum menyimpan surat bermasalah itu di kotak besi yang terletak di bawah tempat tidur.

"Ups, sorry Pucey. Tadinya aku berniat meletakkan surat itu di kotaknya, tapi lupa," kekeh Flint geli, tersenyum makin lebar melihat ekspresi uring-uringan yang terpahat nyata di paras teman curhatnya itu.

Mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya dengan frustrasi, Pucey mencoba menenangkan diri dengan mengingat-ingat akar keturunan Flint yang bercampur baur antara Troll, penyihir darah murni dan kaum peri.

Mungkin setengah darah Troll yang mengalir dari garis keturunan ayahnya-lah yang membuat kerabat dekat keluarga bangsawan Black itu gemar menggampangkan masalah.

"Untung saja aku yang menemukan surat itu. Bagaimana kalau orang lain?" sungut Pucey panjang pendek, melemparkan tubuhnya di ranjang kayu sebelah Flint. Kerasnya terpaan itu membuat tempat tidur kayu itu mengeluarkan bunyi derik mengenaskan.

Menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, Flint acuh tak acuh menanggapi omelan temannya itu. Bagi Flint, kekhawatiran Pucey tak beralasan sebab kamar sempit yang dihuni mereka berdua itu telah dilengkapi dengan Mantra Penyegel. Sihir pengunci yang diperkuat dan dimodifikasi Flint dari mantra standar yang dipelajarinya di sekolah.

Tak menggubris omelan pelan Pucey, Flint memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Membayangkan seluruh isi surat yang sudah dibaca dan dihapalnya luar dalam. Surat yang lekat dengan curahan perasaan, pengalaman dan harum khas Hermione, calon istri tercintanya yang sampai detik ini belum mengetahui identitasnya yang sesungguhnya.

Identitas yang sesungguhnya...

Mengingat status Death Eater yang disandangnya, Flint hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya di kasur. Kendati sudah empat bulan berlalu, Flint masih belum terbiasa dengan seluk-beluk kehidupan Death Eater yang lekat dengan bau darah dan pembantaian.

Berbeda dengan rekan-rekan seumurannya yang antusias menjalani setiap penyerbuan, Flint menjalani hari-harinya dengan perasaan muak dan tertekan. Rasa mual yang melanda Flint kian menjadi-jadi setiap kali operasi bumi hangus Muggle selesai dijalani.

Saban kali usai melaksanakan tugas, legiun Death Eater punya kebiasaan nista, bersenang-senang berjam-jam dengan tawanan mereka. Perempuan-perempuan Muggle malang yang diculik untuk diperkosa brutal dan dijadikan budak pemuas nafsu.

Awalnya, saat pertama kali mengetahui keberadaan adat keparat itu, Flint nyaris mengobrak-abrik ruangan tempat pesta barbar itu berlangsung. Hanya cekalan tangan Pucey dan kesadaran tinggi akan keselamatan nyawa keluarga besarnya-lah yang membuat Flint membatalkan niat akbarnya.

Meski tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghentikan praktek biadab itu, Flint punya sedikit cara untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Selain menolak ajakan berpesta mesum, penolakan yang membuatnya dikucilkan dan digosipkan sebagai homo, Flint berupaya mengurangi jumlah sandera wanita yang dibawa paksa ke kamp Death Eater.

Paham dirinya tak bisa meminimalisir tawanan sebanyak mungkin, Flint memfokuskan diri untuk melepaskan gadis berambut dan bermata coklat dari perangkap neraka dunia yang berlangsung di kamp Death Eater.

Setidaknya, dengan membebaskan gadis mirip Hermione dari ancaman perkosaan massal, Flint bisa mengurangi tusukan rasa bersalah yang menderanya. Rasa berdosa yang membukit semenjak tato Tanda Kegelapan tertoreh di lengan kirinya.

Sejauh ini, Flint cukup beruntung karena memiliki tameng kuat yang mendukung tindak-tanduknya. Setiap kali kritikan terkait pembunuhan sandera berambut coklat meruap ke permukaan, Pucey dengan sigap melindungi Flint melalui berbagai dalih dan alasan logis yang masuk di akal.

Pun begitu halnya dengan keengganan Flint untuk terlibat dalam pesta perkosaan massal. Death Eater Carrow bersaudara selaku pimpinan kamp Death Eater tempat Flint bernaung menyokong penuh penolakan yang dianggap janggal itu.

Amycus dan Alecto Carrow yang sejak lama mengidam-idamkan bisa menjalin relasi kekeluargaan dengan Flint bersedia melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkan dan memenangkan hati penyihir kaya-raya itu.

Dengan membekingi Flint, Carrow bersaudara berharap pemuda berpostur tegap itu mau menyambung kembali ikatan pertunangan dengan keponakan mereka, Flora Carrow. Tali pertunangan yang putus semenjak Flint resmi bergabung bersama Death Eater.

"Sebentar lagi Natal tiba. Akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke rumah dan lepas sejenak dari kegilaan ini."

Gumaman serak Pucey membangunkan Flint dari lamunannya. Menengok ke samping, Flint melihat Pucey tengah menatap langit-langit kamar yang dihiasi debu dan sarang laba-laba dengan pandangan menerawang.

Tatapan gundah yang memancar dari iris coklat Pucey membuat Flint sedikit tersentak. Flint tak mengira Pucey yang selalu terlihat riang gembira bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi depresi seperti itu.

"Lepas dari kegilaan? Ya Tuhan, Pucey. Kukira kau senang dengan rutinitas tugas kita selama ini," sindir Flint, merebahkan kepalanya kembali ke bantal bulu angsa yang jauh dari kata empuk itu.

Dengusan panjang Pucey menghiasi kamar sederhana tersebut. Kamar yang hanya diisi perabot ala kadarnya. Kamar yang tak dirancang mewah mengingat setiap dua bulan sekali Death Eater harus berpindah lokasi persembunyian untuk menghindari kecurigaan Auror dan Kementerian Sihir.

"Awalnya memang menyenangkan. Tapi, lama kelamaan bikin muak. Saat ini saja semua yang kuminum dan kumakan terasa seperti darah."

Menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan, Flint mencermati air muka Pucey yang gelisah. Satu lagi perbedaan antara dirinya dengan Pucey dan Death Eater lain terkuak.

Setiap kali ditugaskan membunuh, Flint hanya menggunakan Mantra Avada Kedavra. Bertolak belakang dengan Death Eater lain yang tak segan-segan menyiksa para Muggle hingga berdarah-darah sebelum menghabisi mereka dengan Mantra Avada Kedavra.

"Jadi, supaya lepas dari kegilaan itu kau latah berpesta seperti Bole Cs?" ejek Flint, memegang perutnya yang terasa mulas saat mengingat kebiadaban yang terjadi dini hari tadi.

Ritual penuh darah, air mata, sorakan cabul dan jeritan pilu mengenaskan yang membuat Flint terpaksa meminum seteguk Ramuan Kedamaian agar bisa beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa diganggu untaian mimpi-mimpi buruk.

Sudut bibir Pucey terangkat ke atas mendengar pertanyaan bernada mencemooh itu. Tak seperti Flint yang sudah terikat dan susah sekali untuk diajak berbuat maksiat, dirinya masih bebas merdeka.

Setidaknya, sebelum keleluasaan itu terenggut, Pucey merasa berhak untuk berfoya-foya dan menghibur diri. Yah, meskipun agenda bersenang-senangnya sering berbenturan dengan prinsip moral yang dijunjung pemuda berahang keras yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan itu.

"Masa muda itu jangan disia-sia. Kapan lagi bisa dapat barang gratisan?" kelakar Pucey, dengan tangkas menangkap bantal tepos yang melayang ke mukanya.

"Kau menjijikkan, Pucey. Kalau kena penyakit, baru tahu rasa!" semprot Flint, menggoyangkan tongkat sihirnya untuk merebut kembali bantal bulu angsanya yang tengah ditendang-tendang teman sekamarnya itu.

"Penyakit? Kau itu penyihir apa bukan sih, Flint. Kan kita punya mantra penangkal untuk hal konyol seperti itu," ujar Pucey tergelak. Menyaksikan bibir Flint kian meruncing ke depan, derai tawa Pucey kian membahana. Gelak tawa yang terpotong tatkala suara cempreng Alecto Carrow terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Anak-anak, jangan bermain-main saja. Cepat bereskan barang kalian. Tengah malam ini kita akan pulang untuk liburan Natal."

Tepuk tangan dan sorakan gembira Pucey meredam instruksi lain yang dilontarkan Alecto. Menggeram sebentar, Death Eater wanita bersuara mirip bebek itu bergegas meninggalkan kamar Flint dan Pucey. Jejak langkahnya yang dihentak-hentakkan terdengar jelas di kuping Flint yang menyeringai menonton kegembiraan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Asyik! Liburan Natal! Itu artinya makan lezat, dansa dan pesta pora tiap malam," seru Pucey antusias, menyorongkan tongkat sihirnya ke lemari, membuat tumpukan jubah dan pakaiannya masuk secepat kilat ke dalam koper kulit hitam pekat.

Mengikuti jejak Pucey, Flint dengan malas-malasan mengemasi pakaian-pakaiannya. Tak seperti Pucey yang gembira menyambut liburan Natal, Flint agak ogah-ogahan pulang ke rumah. Pulang ke rumah berarti bertatap muka kembali dengan ayahnya. Dengan seorang pria yang tega menjual jiwa anaknya.

Memang, semenjak ayahnya memaksanya untuk bergabung bersama legiun Death Eater, Flint tak pernah mau bertegur sapa maupun berkomunikasi lagi dengan ayahnya.

Selama empat bulan mendekam di kamp Devonshire pun, Flint tak pernah membalas surat ayahnya. Satu-satunya interaksi yang dilakukan Flint adalah membalas hadiah dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang dikirimkan ibunya.

Ibunya...

Memikirkan ibunya membuat Flint mempercepat proses pengepakan barang. Meski membenci ayahnya, Flint tetap menyayangi ibunya. Ibunya yang cantik dan rapuh. Penyihir keturunan peri yang mati-matian membujuk suaminya untuk membatalkan rencana mengirim putra mereka ke markas Death Eater.

Sayangnya, rayuan berbau isakan itu membentur jalan buntu. Tak mengindahkan perasaan istrinya yang hancur, ayah Flint bersikeras menggeret paksa putra tunggalnya itu ke upacara inisiasi yang digelar di kediaman keluarga Malfoy, Malfoy Manor.

Upacara perekrutan prajurit baru Death Eater yang secara otomatis memaksa Flint terikat sampai mati dengan iblis tak berperikemanusiaan, Lord Voldemort.

Pangeran Kegelapan yang kabarnya berancang-ancang memasukkan Flint ke dalam lingkaran dalamnya. Lingkaran elit yang hanya diisi oleh para ajudan dan segelintir kaki tangan kepercayaannya.

* * *

"Oh Tuhanku, ini benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya."

Mengernyitkan pelipisnya, Harry memandangi Hermione yang tengah meremas-remas koran _The Times_. Di seberang Harry, Ron yang asyik mengganyang sepiring sosis panggang menghentikan kunyahannya. Mata birunya mengerjap khawatir mencermati roman muka Hermione yang memucat.

"Ada apa, Hermione? Apa ada berita mengerikan yang kau baca?" tanya Harry ragu-ragu, menunjuk lembaran koran yang tergeletak lemas di samping tangan kanan Hermione.

Surat kabar Muggle yang didapat Hermione berkat bantuan Hedwig, burung hantu putih bersih milik Harry yang tadi pagi sengaja ditugaskan Hermione untuk mengambil surat kabar di kediaman orangtuanya di Hampstead Garden.

Awalnya, Harry agak keberatan memerintahkan Hedwig untuk terbang jauh ke London di tengah cuaca bersalju seperti ini. Namun, rajukan Hermione mampu meluluhkan hati Harry. Hermione yang terbiasa melahap banyak bacaan mengaku belum puas jika belum melalap informasi dari dunia Muggle.

Atas dasar itulah Harry merelakan burung hantu betina kesayangannya itu mampir ke rumah Hermione untuk mengambil majalah dan koran Muggle. Koran yang ujung-ujungnya malah membuat muka Hermione semrawut seperti habis disengat ribuan Doxy beracun.

"Lihat berita ini," seru Hermione, menujuk berita tentang kebakaran misterius yang menimpa kota kecil Wetherby, Leeds kemarin malam. Kebakaran selama sepuluh menit yang menghanguskan puluhan rumah dan menewaskan ratusan orang, termasuk puluhan gadis muda yang dilaporkan hilang tanpa jejak.

"Hilang tanpa jejak. Aneh betul," gumam Ron sambil lalu, mengelap sudut mulutnya dengan serbet kumal. Menyodorkan koran tersebut ke Harry yang terbeliak muram, Ron meminum habis jus labu kuningnya dalam satu tegukan.

"Saat ini polisi hanya bisa menarik kesimpulan kalau gadis-gadis itu raib karena mayat mereka terbakar habis tanpa sisa," ungkap Harry lamat-lamat, meneliti deretan huruf yang berbaris rapi di hadapannya.

"Lenyap tanpa sisa? Whew, api macam apa yang bisa melumat habis seluruh tulang belulang manusia dalam waktu sepuluh menit?" tanya Ron penasaran, melirik penuh minat piring Harry yang masih berisi seonggok sosis panggang.

"Api sihir hitam, Ron. Api yang timbul dari Mantra Fiendfrye," tukas Hermione tak sabar, mengaduk-aduk teh madunya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga muncrat kemana-mana. Membasahi taplak katun putih kesayangan ibu Ron, Molly Weasley.

"Mantra Fiendfrye?" pekik Harry lantang, mengejutkan Ron yang tengah mencucus sosis panggang di piringnya. Menyeringai malu karena kepergok mengambil sosis Harry, Ron mengetuk-ngetukkan garpunya di piringnya yang kosong melompong. Bunyi ketukan yang terhenti setelah Hermione merampas garpu Ron dan melemparnya ke bak cuci piring yang terletak di belakang punggungnya.

"Betul, Harry. Api yang muncul dari Mantra Fiendfrye tak bisa dipadamkan dengan cara manual. Dalam sedetik, api berbentuk aneka binatang yang mampu bermutasi bisa menghanguskan benda setebal dan sekeras apapun," ujar Hermione panjang lebar, mengakhiri penjabarannya dengan sesapan teh madu suam-suam kukunya.

"Tapi, Hermione. Mantra Fiendfrye kan tergolong sihir hitam. Kalau kebakaran itu benar-benar diakibatkan oleh Mantra Fiendfrye, kenapa tak ada tindakan yang diambil Kementerian Sihir?" ujar Ron sekenanya, menuding koran _Daily Prophet_ yang hanya memuat berita basa-basi tentang penemuan terbaru resep masakan kuno di dasar piramida Mesir.

Memutar bola mata coklatnya, Hermione meletakkan kembali cangkir di tatakannya. Melotot galak, Hermione merapikan helaian koran _The Times_ yang terserak di samping kanannya.

"Oh Ron, sejak awal musim panas ini kan _Daily Prophet_ sudah menjadi corong media Kementerian Sihir. Masak kau lupa sih kalau Menteri Sihir kita yang terhormat, Mister Cornelius Fudge memanfaatkan _Daily Prophet_ untuk mengukuhkan kekuasaannya?" semprot Hermione kesal, menuangkan kembali teh madu manis ke cangkirnya yang kosong.

Menggosok-gosokkan tangan ke belakang lehernya, Ron tersenyum jengah. Bunyi keriuk nyaring yang muncul dari perutnya membuat rona merah muda yang merambati muka Ron kian bertambah.

Diiringi gelak tertahan, Harry menyerahkan piring sosis panggangnya ke sisi Ron yang langsung menyambarnya dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari profil Ron yang asyik mengunyah, Harry menatap Hermione lekat-lekat. Menggenggam jemari Hermione dengan tangan kanannya, Harry menegaskan kembali praduga Hermione akan keterlibatan Voldemort dalam rangkaian insiden mengerikan yang terjadi di Wetherby, Leeds, kemarin malam itu.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, situasi kali ini mirip dengan masa-masa berdirinya rezim Voldemort. Sirius bilang, di awal kebangkitannya, Voldemort meneror dan membantai banyak Muggle untuk dijadikan pasukan Inferi, pasukan mayat hidupnya," ujar Harry, menatap dalam iris coklat Hermione yang muram.

Mengangguk lemah, Hermione mengiyakan pendapat teman akrabnya itu. Menurut catatan Hermione, tragedi kebakaran misterius di Wetherby kian menambah panjang daftar peristiwa memprihatinkan yang menimpa dunia Muggle.

Sebulan lalu, jembatan Orwell di Ipswich, Suffolk runtuh, memakan korban jiwa ratusan pengendara mobil. Anehnya, banyak mayat pengendara yang terpotong dan terkoyak-koyak. Keganjilan yang hanya bisa disimpulkan polisi Muggle sebagai imbas dari potongan beton yang tercerai-berai dan menimpa pengendara. Kesimpulan singkat yang membuat Hermione hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Begitu juga dengan nestapa menyedihkan yang menimpa penduduk kota kecil Conventry, West Midlands, awal musim panas ini. Puluhan rumah warga hancur lebur seakan diterpa angin tornado.

Selain menelan banyak nyawa, musibah itu juga menyisakan misteri berupa hilangnya beberapa remaja perempuan. Gadis-gadis belia yang keberadaannya belum diketahui sampai sekarang.

"Ya ampuun, tahun kelima kita ini benar-benar heboh. Selain harus berhadapan dengan si kodok tua Profesor Dolores Umbridge yang sok manis dan tetek bengek detensinya yang tak manusiawi, kita juga harus bersiap-siap menghadapi gebrakan dari si Kau-Tahu-Siapa," keluh Ron lemas, mengusap-usap perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"Makanya, kita harus lebih mengintensifkan latihan Laskar Dumbledore, Ron," ungkap Hermione sok ngebos. Ultimatum yang disambut Ron dengan putaran bola mata dan kuapan panjang. Mengusap tangan Harry yang terjalin dengan jarinya, Hermione menyunggingkan senyum antisipasi.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sirius, bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita ke Grimmauld Place dan mengunjunginya? Pekan depan kan kita masih dalam masa liburan Natal," tawar Hermione, mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Harry.

"Merlin, Hermione! Ngapain kita ke sana? Bisa-bisa lokasi persembunyian Sirius ketahuan," sela Ron keras, menegapkan punggungnya yang tadi tergolek santai. Harry sendiri meski agak kaget dengan permintaan itu merasa sedikit berharap dan tertantang. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Harry sangat rindu dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan ayah baptisnya yang buron dari penjara sihir Azkaban itu.

"Kita tak akan ketahuan, Ron. Kan ada Jubah Gaib," tukas Harry enteng, balas mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tak mempedulikan gerutuan pendek Ron, Harry melengkungkan sebelah alisnya. Menampakkan isyarat heran yang sarat rasa penasaran.

"Tumben kau mau mampir ke Grimmauld Place, Hermione. Dulu sewaktu kita liburan musim panas di sana kau ingin buru-buru keluar karena tak tahan dengan bau Kreacher dan tumpukan daki yang menggunung di sana."

"Kreacher tidak bau, Harry," tangkis Hermione sengit, merasa terusik karena kredibilitasnya sebagai pelopor organisasi pembebasan peri rumah, SPEW diusik. Mendekatkan mukanya, Hermione berbisik rendah, gumaman pelan yang membuat Ron terpaksa ikut-ikutan memajukan mukanya.

"Aku berniat ke sana untuk meminjam buku tentang Animagus, Harry. Dulu sewaktu membereskan rumah, aku melihat buku itu di rak ruang kerja."

Mimik muka ingin tahu Ron berganti menjadi ekspresi tak percaya. Mendecak-decakkan lidahnya, pemuda berwajah bintik-bintik itu menuangkan botol jus labu kuning ke pialanya yang kosong.

"Kau benar-benar serius mau mempelajari hal itu ya, Hermione? Sebenarnya, apa untungnya sih bagimu?" ujar Ron sebal, menenggak jus labu kuningnya dengan sekali gerakan.

Menarik jarinya dari genggaman Harry, Hermione melipat tangannya di dada. Terkadang, sikap Ron yang suka menyepelekan dirinya sering membuat Hermione naik pitam. Namun, berhubung besok hari Natal, Hermione memilih mengalah.

Lagipula, Hermione yakin berdebat dan ribut di masa-masa liburan menyenangkan seperti ini jelas tak ada gunanya. Ketimbang adu urat syaraf dengan Ron, Hermione memilih memfokuskan diri mempelajari ilmu barunya.

Ilmu yang diyakininya bisa membantu Harry melawan pergerakan Voldemort dan kroni-kroni Death Eaternya.

* * *

"Aku tak mau membahas kroni-kroni kroco itu, Father."

Meletakkan gelas Firewhiskey-nya dengan hentakan keras, Flint mendelik menatap ayahnya yang duduk pongah di dekat perapian. Derak kayu bakar yang disaput lidah api serta kehangatan yang ditimbulkan sinar panas itu tak mampu mencairkan atmosfer beku yang melingkupi ruang kerja berperabot mahal tersebut.

"Duduklah, Nak," ujar Mister Flint tenang, menunjuk sofa empuk yang berada di sampingnya. Menggoyang-goyangkan gelas anggurnya, Mister Flint menyelipkan senyum tipis tatkala melihat putra semata wayangnya itu bersikeras berdiri menjulang di seberangnya.

"Marcus, patuhi ayahmu, Sayang."

Desakan lirih ibunya mau tak mau mengikis kekeraskepalaan Flint. Menghentakkan kakinya, Flint beranjak mendekati orangtuanya. Namun, tak seperti perintah ayahnya, Flint memilih duduk di samping ibunya. Wanita berparas sepucat rembulan yang langsung menggenggam tangan anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tersenyum hangat merespon perlakuan penuh kasih itu, Flint mencermati wajah ibunya yang semakin lama semakin tirus. Bukti nyata kalau selama empat bulan terakhir ini, wanita keturunan bangsawan itu mengalami tekanan batin akibat tindakan gegabah suaminya untuk mendukung penuh laju pasukan Death Eater.

"Wajar saja jika kau keberatan menceritakan tentang rekan-rekanmu yang menyedihkan itu, Marcus," sela Mister Flint datar, memotong interaksi hangat yang terajut antara ibu dan anak.

Meminum anggur merahnya dengan gerakan teratur, penyihir darah murni yang merupakan keturunan langsung Ursula Flint, istri kakek moyang keluarga bangsawan Black, Phineas Nigellus Black itu mendesah puas, meresapi kelezatan anggur merah buatan peri yang langka dan prestisius itu.

Meletakkan gelas anggurnya yang kosong di meja, Mister Flint menyilangkan kakinya dengan congkak. Mata abu-abu pucatnya menatap dalam-dalam muka anaknya yang mengeras. Wajah seorang putra membanggakan yang mampu membuatnya membusungkan dada.

Lumrah saja kiranya jika Mister Flint berharap banyak pada kiprah putranya itu di armada Death Eater. Sejak berabad-abad lalu, keluarga Flint memang dihormati dan disegani. Sebagai keturunan darah murni, klan Flint tak hanya memiliki relasi dengan keluarga Black yang terhormat itu, melainkan dengan banyak priyayi _pureblood_ lainnya seperti si tajir Burke, juragan pemilik toko mebel Borgin dan Burkes.

Namun, semua kelebihan itu tak membuat harga diri Mister Flint terdongkrak. Secuil darah Troll yang mengalir di diri kakek canggahnya membuat Mister Flint tak bisa mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi.

Meskipun setelah ditelusuri intensif dan diteliti secara akurat bahwa darah murni Flint tak tercemar, mengingat Troll tersebut merupakan Troll bangsawan alias Troll berdarah murni, Mister Flint tetap minder sebab di dunia sihir, kaum Troll dianggap sebagai warga buangan yang bodoh dan buruk rupa.

Selama bertahun-tahun, Mister Flint memendam kedongkolan karena kerap dicaci-maki teman sebayanya. Belum lagi dengan hinaan terselubung yang dilayangkan kepala keluarga Malfoy saat ini, Lucius Malfoy.

Kendati dirinya dan keluarga Malfoy bersaudara, berkat ikatan perkawinan antara Narcissa Black dengan Lucius Malfoy, pimpinan keluarga Malfoy itu tetap memandang remeh dirinya yang dianggap pengecut karena hanya mampu mendukung Lord Voldemort dari balik bayangan.

Mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di pegangan kursi, seringai Mister Flint semakin melebar. Merenung-renung dalam hati, Mister Flint menganalisis berbagai kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan ke depan.

Menurut kisikan sobat dekatnya yang kebetulan bos putranya di kamp Devonshire, Amycus Carrow, bakat meramu siasat dan teknik perang anaknya itu membuat Lord Voldemort kepincut.

Amycus bahkan berani menyatakan kalau Lord Voldemort berencana menarik pewaris tunggalnya itu ke dalam lingkaran dalamnya. Lingkaran elit yang saat ini dikuasai klan Lestrange dan keluarga Malfoy.

Jika putranya itu berhasil menyusup ke dalam lingkaran dalam Lord Voldemort, tuntas sudah ambisi yang dicanangkan Mister Flint. Predikat baru anaknya itu pasti membuat mulut-mulut usil yang gemar menggunjing itu terbungkam rapat.

Status anyar putranya sebagai tangan kanan kepercayaan Lord Voldemort pastilah membuat penyihir-penyihir berdarah murni lainnya merunduk-runduk seperti tikus comberan di kakinya.

Dengan segala keunggulan yang segera diraupnya, Mister Flint tak merasa rugi telah memberi keleluasaan bagi putranya untuk memilih sendiri calon istrinya. Awalnya, Mister Flint memang berniat menjodohkan anaknya dengan keponakan Amycus Carrow, Flora Carrow.

Namun, tekad itu pupus setelah putranya itu mengajukan permintaan pembatalan pertunangan sekaligus kebebasan memilih istri sebagai syarat persetujuan masuk Death Eater.

Kendati putranya tak lagi terikat pertunangan dengan putri penyihir darah murni manapun, Mister Flint yakin anak kesayangannya itu tak akan sembarangan memilih pendamping. Seperti dirinya, Mister Flint yakin putranya bakal menjatuhkan pilihan pada gadis ningrat berdarah murni.

Gadis cantik yang sesuai dengan kasta baru putranya sebagai tangan kanan Lord Voldemort.

* * *

"Astaga, tangan kananku hampir saja terjepit pintu kereta," geram Ron sebal, bersungut-sungut sembari memijat tangannya yang lebam-lebam.

Melihat ekspresi sial Ron yang mengenaskan, Harry dan Hermione mati-matian menahan tawa yang sudah bertengger di ujung tenggorokan. Perjuangan susah payah yang gagal total, terbukti dengan dengusan mirip kucing menggeram yang mencuat dari mulut Hermione dan Harry.

"Kan kau sendiri yang minta untuk naik kereta bawah tanah. Katanya kau ingin mencicipi pengalaman naik kereta Muggle itu," ujar Hermione menenangkan, ketar-ketir menghadapi aura membunuh yang mencuat dari sepasang mata biru Ron.

"Iya sih. Mana aku tahu kalau dilarang memegang pintu kereta," gerutu Ron, meniup-niup lengan kanannya yang terasa panas.

Menepuk pundak Ron yang terbungkus baju hangat merah tua bergambar huruf R besar, Harry tersenyum simpatik. Menghibur Ron dengan kata-kata yang menyatakan bahwa Hermione akan mengobati lukanya itu dengan jentikan tongkat sihir setibanya mereka di kediaman Sirius di Grimmauld Place nomor 12.

Diiringi desahan tak puas Ron, Harry dan Hermione terus beranjak menuju lapangan sempit yang dipenuhi tumpukan salju. Setibanya di sudut bangunan apartemen kumuh, Harry merogoh tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan Jubah Gaib peninggalan mendiang ayahnya.

Kurang dari sedetik setelah jubah transparan itu tersampir, tubuh Harry, Ron dan Hermione menghilang. Hanya menyisakan jejak kaki yang tercetak di lapangan bersalju. Jejak kaki yang merambat menuju bangunan apartemen reyot bernomor 11 dan 13.

Memfokuskan diri pada untaian kalimat Grimmauld Place nomor 12, Harry menutup matanya lekat-lekat. Sejurus kemudian, kamar nomor 11 dan 13 merenggang, seakan-akan ditarik tali tambang raksasa yang tak kelihatan. Dalam hitungan dua detik kemudian, bangunan kumuh dengan pintu bercat hitam kusam mencuat dari sela-sela apartemen nomor 11 dan 13.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Harry menggedor pintu dengan gagang pengetuk berbentuk ular membelit. Belum dua gedoran, pintu dengan cat mengelupas itu menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan seraut wajah penuh jenggot yang tersenyum hangat. Seringai bersahabat yang tak memudar meskipun si empunya rumah hanya disodori pemandangan lapangan salju yang kosong melompong.

"Sirius," bisik Harry sumringah, menghambur ke arah bapak baptisnya itu. Tindakan spontan Harry kontan membuat Jubah Gaib yang dipakai mereka terlepas, menampakkan siluet Hermione dan Ron yang geragapan mencari perlindungan.

Cepat-cepat menutup pintu di belakangnya, Hermione mendesah pasrah. Untung saja tangannya bergerak sigap menutup pintu sebelum keberadaan mereka disadari Muggle lain yang bisa jadi tengah melintas atau mengintip dari balik jendela apartemen.

Saat pertama kali datang ke Grimmauld Place, musim panas lalu, Hermione Cs memang ditemani pucuk pimpinan Orde Phoenix, Profesor Alastor Moody. Ketika itu, Profesor Moody menyamarkan keberadaan mereka dengan Deluminator, alat pemindah cahaya kreasi Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Profesor Dumbledore.

Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Tak ada Deluminator dan tak ada Profesor Moody yang bermata tajam, bisik Hermione dalam hatinya. Mensyukuri keakuratan tangannya untuk menutup pintu depan tepat pada waktunya.

Kegembiraan Hermione karena berhasil menyelamatkan keberadaan mereka menguap ketika tungkai Ron menyenggol tempat payung berbentuk kaki Troll raksasa. Ron yang terhuyung limbung geragapan mencari pegangan. Tangan kanannya yang terjulur menyentak lepas tirai hitam yang membungkus lukisan besar di ujung koridor.

Seiring dengan jatuhnya tirai hitam pekat itu, lengkingan nyaring membelah udara. Berondongan cacian dan kata-kata kotor pun meluncur dari mulut keriput penyihir tua yang berdiri menantang di dalam lukisan.

"SAMPAH! DARAH PENGKHIANAT! TURUNAN CAMPURAN BUSUK! BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN MENGOTORI RUMAH SUCIKU!"

Menutup telinganya yang berdenging ngilu, Hermione mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, berusaha menggumamkan mantra untuk membalut kembali lukisan sinting itu dengan tirai hitam.

Tak dinyana, saat tangan kiri Hermione terjulur untuk merapikan anak rambut yang melintang di dahinya, penyihir wanita renta di lukisan itu makin meraung tak terkendali. Meneriakkan kalimat yang membuat Hermione dan ketiga penyihir di dekatnya mematung kaget.

"KAUUUU! DARAH LUMPUR KOTOR! KENAPA CINCIN BERHARGA MAHAL YANG TIADA DUANYA DI DUNIA ITU ADA DI JARI MANISMU?!"

Secara bersamaan, Harry, Ron dan Sirius Black menengok, memandangi cincin perak sederhana yang bertengger di jari manis tangan kiri Hermione.

Buru-buru menurunkan tangannya, menyembunyikan cincin tersebut di lipatan mantelnya, wajah Hermione memucat ketika menyadari makna dari kalimat yang disemburkan penyihir berambut kelabu tersebut.

Ya Tuhan, padahal cincin ini sudah disamarkan dengan Mantra Glamour, Hermione menjerit kalut dalam hatinya. Kenapa penyihir dalam lukisan itu bisa melihat wujud aslinya?

"LEPASKAN CINCIN ITU, DARAH LUMPUR SIALAN! BERANI-BERANINYA PENYIHIR SAMPAH SEPERTIMU MEMAKAI CINCIN KERAMAT KELUARGAKU!"

Cincin keramat keluargaku...

Tersentak, Hermione mendongak, menatap profil penyihir tua dalam lukisan yang masih menggerung-gerung kesetanan itu. Berambut putih kelabu keperakan, sisa-sisa kecantikan klasik khas wanita aristrokrat masih terpahat jelas di wajah keriput yang melolong murka itu.

Belum sempat Hermione meneliti lebih lanjut, Sirius menyambar tongkat sihir Hermione, menerbangkan tirai hitam untuk meredam jeritan kesurupan wanita dalam lukisan tersebut. Sedetik setelah selubung terpasang, keheningan mendalam menyelimuti ruangan. Hanya bunyi deru napas dan debar jantung yang mengisi kesenyapan selasar.

"Err, Sirius. Siapa dia?"

Pertanyaan Harry memecahkan kebekuan yang menyiksa itu. Mengembalikan tongkat sihir ke tangan Hermione yang bergetar, mata hitam Sirius menyipit. Memandang cermat sebongkah cincin perak sederhana yang terselip di jari manis Hermione. Cincin yang tadi disebut-sebut nenek moyangnya sebagai cincin keramat yang tak layak dipakai oleh penyihir keturunan Muggle.

"Dia Ursula Black, istri kakek moyangku, Phineas Nigellus Black, salah satu Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang paling rasis dan tak populer," jelas Sirius, mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya dengan gelisah. Menatap lurus ke iris coklat Hermione, Sirius melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebelum menikah dengan kakek canggahku, nama gadis nenek moyangku itu Ursula Flint."

Ursula Flint...

Informasi dari Sirius itu membuat bumi yang dipijak Hermione seakan bergoyang. Pemahaman pun berkelebat di otak Hermione yang berputar kencang. Rupanya, wanita dalam lukisan itu nenek moyang Marcus Flint. Tak heran jika penyihir berparas congkak itu bisa mengenali cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Hermione meskipun cincin itu sudah disamarkan bentuknya dengan Mantra Glamour.

Hermione terperangah ketika Ron menyambar tangan kirinya. Mengacungkan jari manis Hermione ke langit-langit, Ron mendesis marah.

"Jadi cincin polos ini cincin pusaka keluarga Flint? Lalu, kenapa cincin sialan ini bisa ada di jarimu, Hermione?"

Menelan ludah, Hermione bersusah-payah melepaskan belitan tangan Ron di jemarinya. Menyadari Hermione berniat melepaskan diri, Ron kian mengencangkan cengkeramannya. Menolak melepaskan Hermione sampai gadis bergigi berang-berang itu menjelaskan duduk permasalahan yang sebenarnya.

"Ya, Hermione. Kami juga ingin tahu kenapa cincin keramat keluarga Flint ada di jari manis tanganmu," Sirius mengangguk, mendukung gertakan intimidasi Ron.

Menarik napas berat, Hermione memandang tiga penyihir pria yang menatap balik dengan sorot penasaran itu. Sepertinya, mau tak mau, suka atau tak suka, Hermione harus membuka kartunya.

Membocorkan rahasia terpendam tentang hubungan cintanya yang terlarang...

* * *

"Kan sudah kularang kau untuk menguping di sini, Kreacher!"

Berjengit, Hermione mengernyit menatap Sirius yang menyepak peri rumahnya hingga terguling. Jika tak sedang menghadapi ancaman interogasi, Hermione mungkin sudah menceramahi ayah baptis Harry itu tentang persamaan hak-hak peri rumah. Namun, berhubung momen tidak tepat, Hermione terpaksa menahan khotbah yang sudah melekat di ujung tenggorokannya itu.

Selayaknya peri rumah durhaka lainnya, Kreacher tak serta merta lenyap dari ruangan meskipun tubuh ringkihnya ditendang berulang-ulang. Menggerutu menggumamkan barisan kalimat sinis, peri rumah yang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun mengabdi di House of Black, rumah keluarga bangsawan Black itu mondar-mandir di sekeliling dapur. Mata birunya yang berair dan bergelambir memicing dengki, menatap cincin perak yang bersinar di jemari Hermione.

Memutar-mutar gelas berisi kopi jahe panas, Hermione memandangi seisi dapur rumah keluarga Black yang semakin kotor dari hari ke hari. Bayangan gelap panci berpantat hitam dan teko perak kusam menodai ruangan luas yang penuh asap pembakaran itu.

Di sudut ruangan, di dekat rak gelas dan piring, tampak onggokan bangkai tikus dan beraneka ragam bungkusan makanan. Benar-benar potret kombinasi sempurna antara majikan jorok dengan peri rumah pemalas.

"Jadi, Hermione. Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa cincin keluarga Flint ada di jari manismu?" Ron bertanya galak, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya sekencang mungkin di meja kayu panjang.

Hasrat mengorek informasi rupanya mengubur nafsu makan Ron. Terbukti ketika pemuda berambut merah jerami itu mengabaikan sepiring burger ayam hangat yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Menyesap kopi jahenya, Hermione mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka mulut. Setelah terdiam sejenak, Hermione pun mengaku bahwa cincin itu pemberian kekasihnya, Marcus Flint. Bekas Kapten Quidditch Slytherin yang sudah dikencaninya sedari dulu.

Pengakuan Hermione disambut gelombang amarah Ron. Menggebrak meja kayu dengan panci sup bawang, membuat kuah sup meluber ke lantai batu, Ron mencak-mencak tak karuan. Menuding Hermione sakit jiwa karena berpacaran dengan alumnus Slytherin kejam seperti Marcus Flint.

"Merlin, Hermione! Kenapa kau mau berkencan dengan Flint? Dia itu kasar, gemar memukul orang. Jelek dan hidup lagi!" gerung Ron ngaco, menggebuk-gebuk meja seperti memukul karung kerupuk.

Melotot tak terima, Hermione berdiri menantang. Menyilangkan tangan di dada, Hermione mendongakkan hidung berbintiknya tinggi-tinggi.

"Flint tidak jelek, Ron!" balas Hermione, mendengus panjang ketika Ron menirukan gaya orang muntah.

"Dia tampan dengan caranya sendiri. Dia juga tidak kasar! Selama kami berpacaran, dia tak pernah meninggikan suaranya. Dia juga selalu memperlakukanku dengan penuh kasih sayang!"

Sirius yang duduk di seberang Hermione mengulas senyum pengertian. Wajah cekungnya yang dihiasi jenggot lebat melunak ketika melihat pancaran sinar cinta yang menyala di manik coklat Hermione. Sebagai penyihir dewasa yang sudah makan asam garam kehidupan, Sirius tahu bagaimana rasanya jika sedang jatuh cinta.

Oh ya, ia juga pernah merasakan hal serupa. Memandang sekilas Harry, anak baptis kesayangannya yang duduk tercenung-cenung, Sirius tersenyum getir. Mengenang kembali rasa cinta rahasianya semasa remaja.

Cinta terpendamnya pada mendiang ibunda Harry, Lily Evans Potter. Cinta yang terpaksa dikubur rapat-rapat demi menghormati persahabatan eratnya dengan ayah Harry, almarhum James Potter.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan hal sepenting ini pada kami, Hermione?"

Nada terluka di pertanyaan tersebut mengiris hati Hermione. Duduk kembali di kursi kayu bobroknya, Hermione meringis sedih, menatap iris hijau Harry yang digelayuti tanda tanya.

Menggenggam jari Harry, Hermione menyatakan permintaan maafnya. Sebagai teman, Hermione tahu tak baik menyimpan rahasia. Namun, hal tersebut dilakukan bukan karena dirinya tak percaya pada Harry atau Ron, melainkan demi menjaga kelangsungan ikatan cintanya dengan Flint.

"Kau tahu kan Harry, kalau Slytherin dan Gryffindor bermusuhan. Jika anak Slytherin tahu percintaan kami, mereka pasti tak akan berpangku tangan," ujar Hermione, meremas pelan jari Harry yang hangat.

Tersenyum sabar, Harry mengangguk, balas meremas jemari Hermione dengan kelembutan seorang saudara. Harry sadar, bukan haknya untuk menentukan jalan hidup atau mengganggu kebahagiaan Hermione. Harry hanya sedikit kecewa karena Hermione yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik perempuan satu-satunya merahasiakan hal sepenting itu darinya.

"Laluuuu, bagaimana dengan Flint ini?" Ron menggeram berang, memutus tali pengertian yang terangkai antara Hermione, Harry dan ayah baptisnya. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di tegel batu, Ron melengos kesal. Memelototi Kreacher yang pura-pura menguleni adonan roti di baskom besi.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Tentu saja aku tetap pacaran jarak jauh dengannya," sembur Hermione, melotot kesal menghadapi kedongkolan Ron yang tak masuk di akal itu.

"Tapi dia kan lulusan Slytherin, Hermione. Pasti dia punya tujuan khusus karena mau mendekatimu," semprot Ron tak mau kalah. Rona merah cemburu mewarnai pipinya yang penuh bintik coklat.

"Oh, jadi maksudmu aku jelek dan tak pantas untuk Flint, begitu?" seru Hermione tersinggung. Melengkungkan alisnya, Hermione kembali mendamprat Ron yang bergerak salah tingkah.

"Bukan begitu, Hermio-"

"Ya, itu pasti maksudmu kan, Ronald Bilius Weasley," hardik Hermione, menekankan tiap suku kata yang diucapkannya. Untuk sesaat, suara mendidih Hermione yang mirip dengan bunyi omelan ibu Ron, Molly Weasley membuat Ron gelagapan dan kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar lagi. Kita harus menghormati keputusan Hermione dan mendukungnya dari belakang," ujar Sirius bijak, membagi-bagikan mangkuk sup bawang yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas.

"Betul Ron," ungkap Harry sepakat. "Jika Marcus Flint macam-macam pada Hermione, baru kita bertindak," sambung Harry, menyuapkan sesendok sup bawang ke mulutnya.

Bersungut-sungut tak jelas, Ron membanting pinggulnya ke bangku kayu yang menjerit protes menahan berat tubuhnya. Menyantap sup bawangnya dengan ogah-ogahan, mata biru Ron mengamati Hermione yang tersenyum haru.

Menatap pantulan wajahnya di kuah sup, Ron membatin dalam hatinya. Saat ini ia memang mengalah, namun bukan berarti ia kalah. Masih ada banyak kesempatan dan waktu untuk mengubah pikiran Hermione. Gadis yang sudah sejak bertahun-tahun lalu dicintainya diam-diam.

* * *

"Kau pasti mencintai ini, Marcus. Kekuasaan dan posisi berpengaruh di sisi Pangeran Kegelapan."

Menatap jemu lukisan merak albino yang terpampang di ruang pertemuan, Marcus Flint mengabaikan cerocosan berbusa-busa ayahnya. Sejak mendarat di Malfoy Manor, ayahnya itu memang tak berhenti mengoceh. Merapalkan kata-kata berbunga-bunga yang membuat telinga dan pelipis Flint berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau jangan malas-malasan begitu, Marcus," sindir Mister Flint, gemas melihat gelagat putranya yang tak bersemangat. Tersenyum tipis ke arah nyonya rumah, Narcissa Malfoy yang berdiri anggun di ambang pintu, Mister Flint menyikut lengan putranya yang bersandar ringan di bangku kayu ek hitam.

"Aku yakin kita dipanggil ke sini karena kau berhasil masuk ke lingkaran dalam Pangeran Kegelapan," ungkap Mister Flint keras, mengabaikan keluhan panjang yang terlontar dari bibir putranya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur hidup di era di mana Pangeran Kegelapan mengizinkan penyihir remaja bergabung dalam armadanya. Peluang seperti ini jarang terjadi. Biasanya, Pangeran Kegelapan hanya memperbolehkan penyihir dewasa untuk bergabung bersamanya."

Mengibaskan tangannya, seolah mengusir pixie transparan, Flint kembali menatap lukisan merak albino yang berlenggak-lenggok congkak. Ketimbang mendengarkan pidato ayahnya yang membosankan, Flint lebih suka meneliti lukisan merak, burung berbulu indah yang menjadi simbol dan ciri khas Malfoy Manor.

"Aku bangga punya anak sepertimu, Marcus. Amycus Carrow bilang bahwa kemampuan strategi perangmu setara dengan Rabastan Lestrange. Kau tahu, Panglima Perang kepercayaan Pangeran Kegelapan," sambung Mister Flint, menunjuk penyihir tampan yang baru memasuki ruangan,

Flint mendecih, tak senang disamakan dengan Death Eater kejam dan gemar membunuh seperti Rabastan Lestrange yang duduk angkuh di seberangnya itu. Menatap dalam-dalam iris abu-abu pucat Flint, sudut bibir Rabastan Lestrange membentuk seringai tipis. Sorot mata hitam arangnya sarat perhitungan dan antisipasi.

"Bayangkan saja, jika Pangeran Kegelapan menunjukmu jadi ajudan keduanya. Wajah Lucius Malfoy yang pucat itu pasti seputih susu basi," bisik Mister Flint bersemangat, memutus adu tatapan antara Rabastan Lestrange dengan putranya.

Menggeleng muak, Flint memandangi penyihir paruh baya haus kekuasaan yang duduk bangga di sampingnya itu. Hilang sudah sosok ayah penyayang dan kebapakan yang dikenalnya. Aroma persaingan dan pertaruhan harga diri serta gengsi efektif menghilangkan siluet ayah yang semasa kanak-kanak sangat dikaguminya itu.

Pemikiran Flint tentang perubahan watak ayahnya terhenti ketika penyihir jangkung berkerudung hitam memasuki ruangan. Tanpa dikomando, seluruh penyihir yang ada di ruangan berdiri dan membungkuk. Punggung mereka sedikit bergidik terhantam aura dingin yang menguar ke seisi ruangan. Desisan dan suara melata seekor ular hijau bermata kejam semakin menambah kesan angker di ruangan yang sunyi senyap itu.

Menurunkan kerudungnya, Lord Voldemort memandangi seisi ruangan. Pupil matanya yang semerah darah tertumbuk pada sosok Flint yang berdiri mantap. Menantang tegak lurus ke arahnya.

Melengkungkan mulutnya yang tak berbibir, Lord Voldemort melambaikan tangan kanannya. Memberi isyarat tanpa suara bagi para pengikut setianya untuk duduk kembali di kursi masing-masing.

Mengelus-elus kepala Nagini, ular betina raksasa miliknya, Lord Voldemort tanpa basa-basi mengungkapkan alasan diadakannya pertemuan tersebut. Alasan yang membuat sang tuan rumah, Lucius Malfoy memekik terkejut.

"Malam ini, aku akan memperkenalkan anggota baru lingkaran dalamku. Marcus Flint, pemuda cerdas yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun."

"Tapi, My Lord!" bantah Lucius Malfoy, menyentak lepas jemari ramping istrinya yang menahan pergerakan kepalan tangannya. "Dia masih bocah ingusan bau kencur. Tak layak masuk ke lingkaran dalam."

Mengeluarkan tawa melengkingnya yang mendirikan bulu roma, Lord Voldemort menatap sinis. Matanya yang tak berpelupuk memicing menghina, membuat Lucius Malfoy terduduk ketakutan.

"Rupanya kau menganggap dirimu penting Lucius, sampai berani menginterupsi dan mengintervensi keputusanku," ujar Voldemort perlahan, menghentikan elusan jarinya di kepala segitiga Nagini.

"Ti... tidak, My Lord. Maafkan hamba," cicit Lucius Malfoy takut-takut. Di sampingnya, putra tunggalnya, Draco Malfoy menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, saling bertautan jemari dengan tangan ibundanya yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Crucio!"

Lengkingan kesakitan Lucius Malfoy mengoyak keheningan malam, membuat gerombolan merak-merak putih yang mendiami taman depan Malfoy Manor kabur ketakutan. Di sela-sela jeritan nestapa itu, tawa melengking Lord Voldemort mengalun teratur, bercampur baur dengan gelak tawa seorang perempuan berpelupuk mata tebal yang duduk menyilangkan kakinya.

Menengok sekilas, mengalihkan tatapannya dari tubuh Lucius Malfoy yang kejang-kejang, Flint mengawasi sekelilingnya. Memandangi ekspresi yang terpancar dari para tamu undangan.

Bertolak belakang dengan istri dan anak Lucius Malfoy yang pucat pasi, pendar kegirangan menghiasi wajah ayahnya. Sinar gembira senada juga tertanam di wajah Bellatrix Lestrange, penyihir wanita yang duduk menyilangkan kaki di kursi sebelah kiri Lord Voldemort.

Tak seperti kakak iparnya yang terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila, Rabastan Lestrange hanya menyeringai malas. Menautkan jemarinya, Jenderal Perang Pangeran Kegelapan itu duduk bertopang dagu. Senyum tipis masih bermain-main di ujung bibirnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak pingsan gara-gara insiden kecil seperti ini."

Tersenyum merendahkan, Rabastan Lestrange mereguk Firewhiskey-nya dalam satu tegukan. Alis hitam tebalnya naik setengah, menantang Flint untuk memberikan tanggapan.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan pingsan. Aku mungkin cuma sedikit sakit telinga karena mendengar rengekan manja seperti itu," balas Flint, menyipit mendengar tawa halus yang keluar dari kerongkongan Death Eater profesional itu.

Menuang kembali cairan Firewhiskey, Rabastan Lestrange mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang. Tatapan mengintimidasinya surut, berubah menjadi sorot menghargai.

"_Well_, kita sepakat soal itu, Bocah. Lucius Malfoy memang banci," Rabastan Lestrange menghirup sebentar sebelum melanjutkan celotehannya. "Aku menyukaimu, Bocah. Sepertinya kita bisa jadi partner serasi."

Flint nyaris menyanggah habis-habisan penegasan tersebut. Partner serasi? Sampai mati pun Flint tak akan mau berkolaborasi bersama Rabastan Lestrange. Seorang Panglima Perang yang tanpa belas kasihan mencabik-cabik dan mencabut nyawa umat manusia dengan sekali jentikan tongkat sihir.

"Tidak, aku-"

"Kemarilah, Marcus," Lord Voldemort menjulurkan tangan cekingnya. Tanpa disadari Flint, rupanya Lord Voldemort telah menghentikan siksaannya pada Lucius Malfoy yang kini tengah terengah-engah berdiri disangga dua sobat baiknya, Crabbe Sr dan Goyle Sr.

Seakan diganduli karung batu, Flint dengan berat hati mendekati Lord Voldemort yang memandanginya dengan cermat. Sadar penyihir mengerikan di depannya itu berniat membedah otaknya dengan Mantra Pembuka Pikiran, Flint langsung melindungi memorinya dengan selipan ingatan lain.

Bagi Flint, selipan ingatan lain itu merupakan jalan teraman untuk menghindari kecurigaan ketimbang memakai Mantra Occlumency. Mantra Penutup Pikiran yang biasa dipakai untuk menyembunyikan hal penting. Mantra yang pastinya memancing keingintahuan penyihir beringas sekaliber Lord Voldemort.

Prediksi Flint bahwa penyihir sekurus tengkorak yang berdiri congkak itu berniat menjajah memorinya terbukti. Sesaat setelah dirinya berhadap-hadapan dengan Lord Voldemort, rasa sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan pedang merasuki otaknya. Gejala yang lazim timbul akibat pemakaian Mantra Legillimency yang tak terkendali.

Putaran demi putaran kejadian hidup Flint disaksikan dengan bebas oleh Lord Voldemort. Masa kanak-kanaknya yang penuh tawa saat bermain Quidditch bersama sang ayah di padang rumput kastilnya. Malam-malam bahagianya saat ibundanya mendongengkan kisah peri dan ksatria berbaju zirah. Masa remajanya yang diisi kegiatan Quidditch, serta proses upacara inisiasi Death Eaternya awal musim panas lalu.

Tersenyum puas, Lord Voldemort menghentikan agresi memorinya. Senyum sama juga terukir di hati Flint. Puas dan berbangga diri karena bisa menyembunyikan dan menutupi memori indahnya tentang Hermione dengan rutinitas latihan dan duel Quidditch. Aktivitas fisik yang sejak dulu menjadi kegemaran dan obsesi pribadinya.

Menunjuk kursi kosong di samping Rabastan Lestrange, yang masih tersenyum samar, Lord Voldemort memerintahkan Flint untuk duduk. Menghenyakkan pinggulnya di kursi, mata abu-abu pucat Flint menangkap seringai kecut Lucius Malfoy yang duduk jauh di sudut meja.

"Dari sekian banyak prajurit Death Eater baru yang kuamati, hanya dirimu seorang yang menonjol, Marcus," ujar Lord Voldemort dingin, mengamati paras tegas Flint dengan saksama.

Menelan ludah, Flint menahan keinginan untuk mengumpat. Flint tak menyangka keputusannya untuk bergerak di balik layar dengan mendesain strategi penyerbuan berubah jadi perangkap mematikan.

Tadinya, Flint ingin menghindari konfrontasi langsung dengan Muggle karena tak ingin mencemari tangan dan tongkat sihirnya dengan darah manusia. Apa daya, justru kematangan taktik bumi hangusnya-lah yang membuat posisinya terjepit seperti sekarang ini.

"Rabastan bilang kalau pola pikir dan kecerdikan siasatmu mengingatkannya akan dirinya di masa muda," ungkap Lord Voldemort, mengangguk ke arah ajudan kepercayaannya yang menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang bersih terawat.

Membendung keinginan untuk muntah, Flint berdebar-debar menanti kelanjutan arah pembicaraan Lord Voldemort. Berharap-harap cemas ujung diskusi kali ini tak berakhir pada topik yang didengung-dengungkan sobat dekatnya, Adrian Pucey, beberapa waktu lalu.

_"Dalam waktu dekat kau pasti masuk lingkaran dalam Pangeran Kegelapan, Flint."_

Memejamkan mata, Flint menyilangkan jarinya. Berdoa dalam hati semoga ketakutan terbesarnya itu tak menjadi kenyataan.

Masuk ke lingkaran dalam Lord Voldemort.

Salazar Slytherin! Itu sama saja dengan vonis mati bagi hubungannya dengan Hermione. Hermione pasti tak akan pernah memaafkannya bila ia bergabung dalam _inner circle_ Lord Voldemort yang fenomenal itu. Kelompok elit yang tersohor berkat prestasi mereka dalam menghancurkan sesama.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi misi penting. Perang membantai Orde Phoenix sampai ke akar-akarnya," Lord Voldemort berujar tenang, setenang hiu yang menanti mangsanya.

Menunjuk hidung Flint, Lord Voldemort menyenderkan punggungnya di singgasana berlapis permata. Kursi empuk yang di masa lalu hanya bisa diduduki oleh ketua klan Malfoy, salah satu keluarga penyihir tertua yang selalu berdarah murni.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah juru taktikku, Marcus. Sebagai anggota lingkaran dalamku, kau berada di bawah komando langsung Rabastan," seringai Lord Voldemort semakin panjang menyaksikan antusiasme meluap-luap yang meruap dari paras tegas Rabastan Lestrange.

"Dengan senang hati, My Lord. Kerja sama kami pasti bisa membuat Orde Phoenix, Muggle dan kaum Darah Lumpur musnah dari muka bumi," ujar Rabastan Lestrange lugas, mata hitam malamnya menyorot tegas.

Jika tak ada sandaran kursi yang menyangga tubuhnya, Flint mungkin sudah jatuh pingsan detik itu juga. Jika tak mengingat ibunya atau risiko terkuaknya hubungan cinta rahasianya, Flint pasti sudah kabur menghilang dari ruangan detik itu juga.

Ditunjuk sebagai juru taktik utama Death Eater. Pengatur strategi genosida Muggle dan penyihir kelahiran Muggle.

Untuk sesaat, bayangan wajah Hermione melintas di pelupuk mata Flint. Bayangan ceria yang berganti derita saat Hermione mengetahui belang Flint sebagai kreator perburuan Muggle dan penyihir kelahiran Muggle.

Berjuang menahan keinginan menutupi wajah dengan tangan, Flint memejamkan matanya lekat-lekat. Menahan isak yang menggumpal di tenggorokannya, Flint berdeham, mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada tertahan.

Tepuk tangan membahana yang bergaung di ruangan tak ubahnya dentam lonceng kematian bagi Flint. Posisi lingkaran dalam Lord Voldemort membuat Flint tak kuasa lagi menyembunyikan identitasnya. Cepat atau lambat, keberadaannya akan diendus Orde Phoenix yang sudah pasti akan meneruskan informasi itu ke salah satu tunas mereka, Hermione.

Imajinasi Hermione yang mencaci dan merendahkannya karena terlibat dalam lingkaran dalam Lord Voldemort menari-nari di nurani Flint. Bayangan saat punggung Hermione membelakangi dirinya dan menghilang untuk selama-lamanya menggenang di benak Flint.

Mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat, Flint membuka matanya. Menatap silih berganti wajah-wajah penuh harapan, paras kebencian dan senyum kebanggaan yang beredar di seantero ruangan, tekad tegas terpancang di sukma Flint.

Ia memang terdaftar sebagai tangan kanan Lord Voldemort, tapi hal itu tak akan menghalangi tekadnya untuk mempertahankan Hermione. Suka atau tidak suka, mau atau tidak mau, Hermione harus terus berada di sisinya.

Sesuai dengan ikrar yang dicanangkannya di ruang kelas kosong setahun lalu. Hermione itu miliknya.

Selalu dan untuk selamanya.

* * *

"Terserah! Rancang saja pesta sesukamu, Father! Aku tak peduli!"

Membanting pintu keras-keras hingga engselnya nyaris copot, Flint berderap masuk ke kamarnya dengan kemarahan berapi-api. Mengepalkan tinjunya, Flint memukul dinding dengan tenaga penuh, meluapkan emosi yang sudah dipendamnya sejak upacara penobatan di Malfoy Manor.

Upacara penobatan...

Menggeram berang, Flint menggulung lengan kemeja kirinya. Menatap murka Tanda Kegelapan yang terpatri di sana. Warna merah darah berpendar di gambar tengkorak dengan ular terjulur dari mulut. Warna merah yang timbul akibat torehan kuku tajam Lord Voldemort. Kuku runcing yang mengiris nadi dan pembuluh darahnya.

Menengadah, menatap lampu kristal yang berkelap-kelip di langit-langit kamarnya, Flint berjuang melupakan proses penobatan yang menyiksa jiwa dan raga tersebut. Sayangnya, sekeras apapun Flint berusaha, ingatan tersebut terus terekam dan berputar-putar di otaknya.

_"Julurkan lengan kirimu, Marcus."_

_Menyibak lengan kemejanya, memperlihatkan simbol Tanda Kegelapan, Flint menatap penyihir jangkung sekurus jerangkong yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Telinga Flint yang tajam menangkap desah harapan ayahnya, yang berdiri membusungkan dada di samping tuan rumah, Lucius Malfoy yang menyeringai masam._

_Mata abu-abu pucat Flint membelalak ketika jemari kurus Lord Voldemort menarik lengannya. Kuku runcing telunjuknya yang setajam belati nomor satu menggores tato Tanda Kegelapan Flint, menimbulkan hujan darah yang menggenangi lereng lengannya._

_Tak cukup menggores, Lord Voldemort menancapkan kuku tajamnya ke daging lengan Flint yang terbuka. Menahan jeritan kesakitan, Flint bergetar hebat, mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat._

_Memasung mata pucat Flint dengan pupil merah kelamnya, Lord Voldemort berdesis dalam bahasa ular, Parseltongue. Setiap desisan terasa bagaikan sayatan pedang, membuat lengan kirinya yang dicengkeram kencang menggelinjang tak karuan._

_Setelah beberapa saat, Lord Voldemort akhirnya melepaskan belitan jemarinya di tangan kiri Flint. Mengangkat tangannya, penyihir hitam paling ditakuti itu memerintahkan Flint untuk bersujud di kakinya. Ritual terakhir yang harus dijalani oleh anggota baru lingkaran dalam._

_Memaksakan tulang kakinya untuk tunduk, Flint bersusah-payah menyembah penyihir berdarah dingin yang masih menyeringai keji itu. Saat tubuh dan kepala Flint merunduk, tepuk tangan meriah mengalir seperti gelombang pasang, menandai akhir upacara penobatan yang jarang terjadi itu._

_Berdiri lunglai, Flint mengelap darah yang membanjiri lengannya. Manik abu-abu pucatnya terbeliak shock saat menyadari perubahan di tangan kirinya itu. Lambang Tanda Kegelapan yang dulu berwarna hitam kini berganti merah. Semerah mata dan darah Lord Voldemort._

"Master... Master berdarah..."

Ringkik ngeri peri rumah kepercayaannya menyadarkan Flint dari kubangan ingatan kelamnya. Berdesis miris, Flint hanya bisa duduk terpekur saat peri rumah keriput itu membalut luka di buku jarinya. Luka yang muncul akibat tindakan impulsifnya merubuhkan dinding kamar.

Mengucapkan terima kasih, Flint menghirup Butterbeer yang disodorkan peri rumah kesayangannya itu. Peri rumah yang selama ini berjasa mengantarkan surat balasan untuk Hermione. Peri rumah yang kemampuan sihirnya dimanfaatkan Flint untuk mengawasi tindak-tanduk Hermione selama bersekolah di Hogwarts.

"Master, ada surat lagi dari Hogwarts."

Tersenyum senang, Flint langsung membuka surat merah muda yang disodorkan ke pangkuannya itu. Memerintahkan peri rumahnya untuk pergi dan beristirahat, Flint beranjak ke ranjang besarnya. Membaringkan tubuh di peraduan, Flint melahap dengan konsentrasi tinggi semua barisan kalimat yang ditulis Hermione.

_Dear Flint,_

_Apa kabarmu di markas besar Puddlemere United? Semoga latihan berat di sana tak membuat staminamu menurun ya._

_Ngomong-ngomong tentang latihan berat, di sini aku juga mengalami hal serupa. Setiap malam, aku dan anggota Laskar Dumbledore pimpinan Harry (laskar yang dibentuk untuk melawan rezim si lalim Profesor Dolores Umbridge) berlatih ilmu dan mantra terbaru._

_Sekarang ini saja sudah banyak mantra dan kutukan yang kupelajari, termasuk ilmu yang kuserap dari Rita Skeeter. Iya betul, Rita Skeeter yang itu, wartawan sok tahu yang meledekku dengan julukan Little Miss Perfect._

_Kau pasti bertanya-tanya ilmu apa yang kugali dari Rita Skeeter. He, he, he, meski kau tunanganku, aku tak akan memberitahumu secepat itu. Nanti kalau aku sudah sukses besar, aku pasti buka kartu._

_Untuk sementara, hanya itu dulu yang bisa kusampaikan. Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik, Flint._

_Forever Yours,_

_Hermione_

Mendekatkan kertas surat merah muda Hermione ke lubang hidungnya, Flint menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas Hermione yang manis dan menyenangkan. Wangi yang setidaknya bisa mengobati derita rindu Flint yang tak tertahankan.

Tersenyum kecil, Flint membaca ulang surat tersebut. Senyuman Flint makin melebar ketika matanya tertumbuk pada sapaan Flint yang ditulis Hermione. Walaupun sudah berkencan lama, Hermione masih belum terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

Memejamkan matanya, Flint menghembuskan napas ringan. Jika bertemu dengan Hermione, ia akan mengajari dan merayu calon istrinya itu untuk meninggalkan sapaan nama keluarga dan membiasakan diri memanggilnya dengan nama Marcus.

Nama terhormat yang terinspirasi dari nama Dewa Perang Romawi, Mars. Nama indah yang diberikan ibunda tercintanya saat pertama kali dirinya terlahir ke dunia.

"Marcus... Marcus..."

Melangkah pelan, Mrs Flint melenggang masuk ke kamar putra tunggalnya. Mata peraknya terkunci pada lubang besar yang menganga di dinding dekat pintu. Menghela napas, Mrs Flint menjentikkan jarinya, menutup lubang besar itu dengan kibasan sihir perinya.

Tersenyum keibuan melihat putra semata wayangnya tertidur pulas tanpa mengganti pakaian, Mrs Flint beringsut mendekat. Menundukkan tubuhnya, Mrs Flint mengusap lembut dahi permata hatinya yang digelayuti anak rambut hitam. Gerakan halusnya terhenti ketika manik peraknya terkunci pada surat merah muda yang tersampir di dada putranya.

Mengibaskan jemarinya, Mrs Flint menerbangkan surat tersebut semudah meniup kelopak dandelion. Membuka surat dengan jemari lentiknya yang terawat, Mrs Flint bergegas membaca isi surat tersebut.

Seiring dengan setiap kalimat yang ditelusurinya, cahaya di kolam perak matanya memudar. Meletakkan kembali surat tersebut di kepalan tangan anaknya, Mrs Flint menatap dalam-dalam wajah anaknya yang lelap. Sudut bibirnya menukik ke bawah, membentuk seulas senyum suram.

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, Mrs Flint membalikkan tubuhnya. Meninggalkan putranya yang tertidur nyenyak dalam balutan aroma kekasihnya.

Aroma bunga musim semi yang abadi.

* * *

"Sudah kuduga keabadian posisi pasti jadi milikmu. Lihat, di usia delapan belas tahun, kau sudah masuk _inner circle_ Pangeran Kegelapan."

Melotot garang, Flint menepis gelas sampanye yang disodorkan Adrian Pucey. Tergelak paham, Pucey menyesap ringan sampanye-nya. Mata coklat hangatnya mencermati siluet muram Flint yang terduduk membisu di ujung ranjang.

Sebagai bekas teman seasrama, Pucey tentu senang mengetahui mantan Kaptennya di tim Quidditch itu direkrut sebagai salah satu serdadu terbaik Pangeran Kegelapan.

Pucey yakin, Flint mampu menunaikan semua amanat dan tugas berat yang identik dengan lingkaran elit itu. Lingkaran yang diisi penyihir kesayangan Lord Voldemort, minus Lucius Malfoy yang direkrut Voldemort karena dana berlimpah yang digawanginya.

Namun, kehadiran Flint dan ayahnya sudah pasti bakal menggusur dominasi Malfoy. Contohnya sudah terlihat saat rencana pembobolan Departemen Misteri Kementerian Sihir terkuak. Kala itu, kaki tangan utama Lord Voldemort, Rabastan Lestrange mendesak Flint untuk ikut dalam penyerbuan.

Gagasan itu tak urung membuat pimpinan operasi penyerbuan, Lucius Malfoy gondok setengah mati. Beralasan tim yang dipimpinnya belum membutuhkan jasa Flint, Lucius Malfoy melobi Lord Voldemort untuk membatalkan partisipasi Flint.

Beruntung bagi Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort menyanggupi pembatalan ide tersebut. Menurut Lord Voldemort, masih terlalu dini bagi Flint untuk menunjukkan batang hidungnya pada dunia luar.

"Tumben kau mampir ke sini, Flint. Seharusnya di masa rehat ini kau leyeh-leyeh di tempat nyaman ketimbang mejeng di kamp jelek khusus prajurit rendahan ini."

Mendelik gusar, Flint menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur, mengernyit saat punggung gagahnya digigit kutu busuk. Menatap kasau yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba, Flint menyilangkan lengannya di belakang kepala.

"Sudah lama aku tak muntah, Pucey. Mungkin kalau aku melihat tampangmu, aku bisa muntah lagi," balas Flint, menangkis cepat bantal penuh noda air liur yang dilempar Pucey.

"Astaga, bau banget bantal ini. Memangnya kau tidur sekamar dengan siapa sih?" gerutu Flint keras, melempar jauh-jauh bantal yang membuat hidungnya gatal-gatal itu.

"Yah, setelah ditinggal pergi Mister Marcus Flint yang terhormat, aku terpaksa tidur sekamar dengan Derrick," jawab Pucey, sengaja memberi efek memelas pada nada suaranya.

"Derrick? Peregrine Derrick maksudmu?" dengus Flint tajam. Berdecak-decak panjang, Flint kembali menatap nyalang ke langit-langit kamar. Mencermati laba-laba yang sedang mengunyah mangsanya.

"Ya, Peregrine Derrick yang itu. Partner sejati Lucian Bole di lapangan Quidditch," ujar Pucey, terkekeh geli membayangkan rekor kejahatan yang dilakoni Derrick di lapangan Quidditch. Statistik kriminal yang membuat wasit sekaligus guru Pelajaran Terbang, Madam Rolanda Hooch terkena serangan darah tinggi.

"Kupikir kau ke sini karena ingin bercerita ngalor-ngidul tentang kegagalan Lucius Malfoy di Departemen Misteri, Flint," ungkap Pucey, membaringkan tubuh atletisnya di ranjangnya sendiri. Kasur yang setidaknya lebih bersih ketimbang matras buluk penuh kutu yang ditiduri Flint saat ini.

"Aku tak peduli dengan Lucius Malfoy," ujar Flint malas, mengedikkan sebelah bahunya. Bagi Flint, memikirkan tingkah penyihir pirang pucat itu cuma tindakan mubazir dan membuang-buang waktu.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Kupikir kau tertarik karena Lucius Malfoy gagal dan ditawan di Azkaban bersama beberapa Death Eater lainnya," tutur Pucey ringan. Ikut mengamati aktivitas laba-laba yang diamati Flint sedari tadi, Pucey meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Kudengar Pangeran Kegelapan sangat marah karena Lucius Malfoy kalah melawan Laskar Dumbledore."

"Laskar Dumbledore katamu?"

Berdiri seakan pantatnya ditusuk kutu busuk raksasa, Flint mengguncang-guncang bahu Pucey. Kuatnya hentakan membuat ranjang yang ditiduri Pucey berderit-derit nyaring.

"Iya, Laskar Dumbledore," ulang Pucey, menaikkan alis coklatnya. "Memangnya kau tak tahu informasi itu?" Pucey bertanya skeptis, sorot penasaran berdansa di bola mata coklatnya.

Menggaruk-garuk rambutnya hingga acak-acakan, Flint menggeleng keras. Sewaktu Lucius Malfoy menggerebek Departemen Misteri Kementerian Sihir, Flint tengah menemani ibunya yang terbaring sakit.

Selama merawat ibunya, Flint tak mengizinkan berita mengenai aktivitas Death Eater mampir ke kupingnya. Flint sama sekali tak mengira bahwa operasi ke Departemen Misteri itu bersinggungan langsung dengan Laskar Dumbledore. Laskar remaja yang diperkuat oleh Hermione.

"Si Antonin Dolohov, pimpinan di kamp Sunderland ini bahkan sesumbar kemarin malam. Dia bilang misi tak sepenuhnya gagal sebab ia berhasil menghabisi Hermione Granger."

Raungan murka Flint yang membuat bumi gonjang-ganjing memecah kesunyian malam yang menyelubungi kamp rahasia Death Eater di Sunderland itu. Berderap keluar, menerbangkan debu di sekitarnya, Flint mengaum marah. Di setiap ayunan langkahnya, Flint meneriakkan nama Dolohov, menuntut penyihir asal Rusia itu untuk menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Mengumpat keras, Pucey membanting gelas sampanye-nya dan lari mengejar sobat dekatnya yang kesetanan itu. Sayangnya, usaha Pucey untuk memadamkan amarah Flint tak berhasil sebab bekas Chaser Slytherin itu sudah berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Dolohov yang merengut kebingungan.

"Ambil tongkat sihirmu, Dolohov! Kita duel satu lawan satu!"

"Sial, Flint! Hentikan semua ini!" Pucey berteriak, menyambar lengan Flint yang teracung ke udara. Menghempaskan cakar Pucey, Flint berderap maju, hidung mancungnya nyaris menyentuh hidung Dolohov yang kembang-kempis.

"Err, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menantangku bertarung?" Dolohov bertanya bego, mengusap peluh yang mengucur deras di jidatnya.

"Jangan banyak bacot! Cepat lawan aku!" Flint menggeram lantang, membuat Death Eater yang menyemut di sekelilingnya menggigil ketakutan.

Mendenguskan napas lelah, Dolohov mengambil kuda-kuda. Bersiap-siap untuk menyerang pemuda gila yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya itu.

Jika mau jujur, sebenarnya Dolohov enggan bertanding melawan Flint, salah satu awak lingkaran dalam Lord Voldemort. Remaja yang disebut-sebut memiliki kecerdikan dalam mengatur siasat perang.

Saling membungkukkan punggung, sebagai tanda awal dimulainya pertarungan, kedua penyihir berjubah hitam itu mulai melontarkan berbagai serangan. Kutukan demi kutukan Dolohov berhasil ditangkis Flint dengan mudah.

"Jadi, hanya segini kemampuanmu, Dolohov? Rupanya kau cuma berani melawan perempuan!" hardik Flint sengit, melambaikan tongkat sihirnya di udara.

Sedetik setelah tongkat berinti nadi serabut jantung naga itu menukik di angkasa, tanah yang dipijak Dolohov berderak dan pecah. Serpihan tanah bercampur debu dan batu terbang ke atas, mengepung Dolohov dari berbagai sudut. Belum sempat Dolohov memahami apa yang terjadi, pecahan tanah dan bebatuan berubah bentuk menjadi bilah belati berkilat yang tanpa ampun menusuknya dari berbagai posisi.

"Everte Statum"

Selaras dengan lafalan mantra yang diucapkan Flint itu, tubuh Dolohov yang tertikam ratusan belati batu terlempar ke udara. Melolong kesakitan, Dolohov terombang-ambing di putaran angin, sebelum jatuh terkapar di genangan darahnya sendiri.

Menatap hina tubuh pingsan Dolohov, Flint memasukkan kembali tongkat sihirnya ke saku jubah Death Eaternya. Memutar tungkainya, Flint beranjak pergi, menyenggol beberapa prajurit muda Death Eater yang ternganga-nganga memandangnya.

"Busyet! Makan apa sih dia sampai bisa begitu?" Lucian Bole menggosok-gosok leher belakangnya, bolak-balik memandangi wajah pucat Dolohov dan punggung Flint yang menghilang di salah satu tenda.

Berdecak takjub, Pucey menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Usai memerintahkan dua serdadu Death Eater yang berdiri di dekatnya untuk memindahkan tubuh bonyok Dolohov ke tenda utama, Pucey menjawab pertanyaan heran Bole.

"Flint itu punya darah peri dari ibunya, Bole. Kau kan tahu kalau bangsa peri itu mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk mengendalikan air, tanah dan udara. Dipadu Mantra Pengubah Bentuk dan talenta alaminya, _voila_, muncullah atraksi heboh yang barusan kita saksikan."

Meninggalkan Bole yang masih tertegun kagum, Pucey kembali ke tendanya, ke kamar di mana Flint melarikan diri usai menghajar Dolohov. Menyibak tirai tenda, Pucey terhenyak melihat teman curhatnya itu menangis tanpa suara di sudut ranjang.

"Flint, kau tak apa-apa?" Pucey bertanya jengah, sedikit kebingungan menghadapi perubahan karakter temannya itu. Kurang dari beberapa detik lalu Flint ngamuk tak terkontrol, dan sekarang tiba-tiba menangis tanpa sebab. Jika tak mengenal temannya itu sedari kecil, Pucey mungkin mengira penyihir berpostur tegap yang duduk di ranjangnya itu menderita penyakit bipolar.

"Hermione... terima kasih Tuhan... dia masih hidup," Flint berkata tersendat-sendat, menggenggam kencang secarik perkamen di tangannya.

Berindap-indap sehati-hati mungkin, Pucey mengambil perkamen yang ada di tangan Flint. Rupanya, perkamen itu berasal dari peri rumah Flint yang menggambarkan kondisi kesehatan Hermione.

Kata si peri rumah Flint, yang berkawan dekat dengan Winky, peri rumah perempuan yang bekerja di dapur Hogwarts, Hermione masih hidup. Luka akibat kutukan Dolohov ternyata tak merenggut nyawanya, mantra hitam itu cuma menimbulkan guratan luka di perut Hermione.

Meletakkan perkamen itu di pangkuan Flint, Pucey menghela napas iri. Penyihir berambut coklat mengkilap itu tak mengira cinta membara bisa membuat temannya hilang akal dan mabuk kepayang seperti itu.

Sejujurnya, Pucey sedikit merasa cemburu melihat besarnya kasih sayang yang terjalin antara Flint dan Hermione. Sebagai pemuda yang tak pernah dicintai dengan tulus, Pucey menginginkan seorang gadis seperti Hermione Granger. Seorang gadis yang menawarkan cinta murni dan sejati padanya.

Sayangnya, Hermione sudah menjadi milik Flint. Milik pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin kau menganggapku memalukan, Pucey. Tapi, nanti pasti kau akan mengerti jika kau mengalami hal yang kurasakan saat ini," beber Flint, salah mengartikan tatapan iri Pucey sebagai pandangan nista.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Granger cuma ada satu, jadi-"

Pucey tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebab Flint sudah menerjang dan mencekik lehernya. Menempelkan dahinya, Flint menggerung mengancam. Nyaris membasahi wajah rupawan Pucey dengan semburan ludahnya.

"Hermione milikku, Pucey! Selamanya milikku!"

Tersengal-sengal, Pucey berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan kokoh Flint. Mata coklatnya menatap lurus ke iris abu-abu pucat Flint yang berkobar marah.

"Tenang, Flint. Aku tak pernah bermaksud merampas Granger dari sisimu," desah Pucey lega ketika Flint melonggarkan kepitan jarinya.

Mengacungkan jari telunjuk, Flint melempar tatapan mengancam. Ultimatum yang melesat dari mulutnya juga sarat dengan aroma intimidasi.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi, Pucey! Hermione itu milikku!"

Berbalik murka, Flint menyibak selubung tenda hingga copot dari gantungannya. Merapikan kerah jubahnya yang terkoyak, Pucey menatap sedih punggung temannya yang ber-Disapparate menghilang itu.

"Ya, Flint. Hermione Granger milikmu. Dan kuharap kau bisa membahagiakannya."

* * *

"Ya tentu saja aku bahagia, Ron. Flint tetap mengirimiku surat meskipun saat ini dia tengah belajar ilmu Quidditch internasional di Bulgaria."

Memonyongkan bibirnya, Ron merendengi Hermione di sepanjang koridor Hogwarts Express yang penuh sesak. Menghampiri Harry yang tengah memborong seluruh isi troli makanan, Ron dan Hermione masuk ke kompartemen secara bersamaan.

Mengelus kuping belakang Crookshanks yang melompat senang ke arahnya, Hermione duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Berusaha mengabaikan Ron yang masih berkeluh-kesah, mengomeli hubungannya dengan Flint maupun tingkah anak-anak tahun kedua yang kekanak-kanakkan.

"Berat juga jadi Prefek, eh," ujar Harry tenang, menyerahkan sekardus Cokelat Kodok ke Ron. Duduk di samping Ron, Harry memberikan permen mint bebas gula ke Hermione.

"Kerumunan bocah-bocah kecil itu kelewatan sekali, berlarian di selasar kereta seperti gangsing," Ron ngomel keras-keras, menyantap kepala kodok dalam satu suapan. Memutar bola mata birunya, Ron meneruskan ceritanya. Sisa-sisa lelehan cokelat menguar dari sela-sela giginya, membuat Hermione tersedak permen mint yang diisapnya.

"Untung saja si Malfoy tak berulah. Biasanya dia kan memakai lencana Prefeknya untuk mengintimidasi dan mengurangi nilai kita," sambung Ron, menelan sepasang kaki Cokelat Kodoknya.

"Ha!" seru Harry, menepuk tangan di pahanya, mengagetkan Ron yang tengah mencomot sekotak Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Botts.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh dengan Malfoy. Pasti dia tak bisa mengerjai orang lain karena sibuk menangani tugas Death Eaternya!"

"Oh Harry," Hermione menghembuskan napas letih. "Belum tentu Malfoy direkrut masuk Death Eater. Dia masih di bawah umur," seru Hermione, terus mengusap bulu Crookshanks yang bergelung melingkar.

"Di masa lalu, Voldemort biasa menggaet remaja di bawah umur untuk menjadi antek-anteknya, Hermione," tangkis Harry tak mau kalah.

"Bukan tak mungkin Malfoy jadi prajurit barunya. Apalagi setelah kita lihat gelagat mencurigakannya di toko Borgin and Burkes."

Mendesah berat, Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela kereta. Mengamati tanpa minat pemandangan siang yang sedikit berawan. Seperti tahun ajaran kelima yang super sibuk, tampaknya di tahun ini Hermione harus bersiap-siap menghadapi rentetan masalah. Rumor masuknya Draco Malfoy ke Death Eater hingga surat-surat Flint yang semakin jarang hadir.

Berbisik dalam hati, Hermione mencoba mengusir prasangka buruk yang menggerogoti benaknya. Prasangka yang dikipasi oleh berita-berita yang dibawa Rita Skeeter ke hadapannya. Berita yang menyebutkan keterlibatan Marcus Flint dalam rangkaian tragedi pembantaian yang menimpa kaum Muggle di sepanjang tahun lalu.

"Tenang, Hermione. Rita Skeeter pasti cuma jengkel padamu karena ia harus menjadi mentor sepanjang tahun lalu. Makanya ia menyebarkan kabar buruk tentang Flint," Hermione bergumam pelan, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan jika batinnya dilanda keresahan mendalam.

"Selain itu, Flint pasti sangat sibuk sehingga cuma bisa mengirim surat tiga bulan sekali," bisik Hermione lamat-lamat, tanpa sadar mencabuti bulu jingga Crookshanks yang panjang dan lebat.

"Apa, Hermione? Flint jarang mengirimimu surat? Sepertinya hubungan pacaran kalian bakal gagal," Ron rupanya menguping bisikan Hermione. Memanfaatkan gumaman tersebut untuk meruntuhkan ikatan kepercayaan Hermione pada cowok jarak jauhnya itu.

Membelalakkan matanya, serupa dengan mata melotot Crookshanks yang tak terima bulu jingganya dicukur, Hermione menaikkan dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hubungan kami tak akan gagal, Ron. Lihat saja nanti!"

* * *

"Kalau dia gagal, aku yang akan membunuhnya, My Lord."

Tersenyum kejam, Lord Voldemort menatap pemuda yang bersimpuh di hadapannya itu. Mulutnya yang tak berbibir melengkung puas, mensyukuri tindakannya untuk merekrut Marcus Flint dalam barisan elit lingkaran dalamnya.

Hari demi hari, Flint terbukti mampu membawa diri dengan baik. Perpaduan taktik Rabastan Lestrange dengan skenario brilian ala Flint membuat Lord Voldemort mampu mendominasi dan meneror dunia Muggle dengan sistematis. Tragedi yang sampai detik ini cuma dianggap sepintas lalu oleh Kementerian Sihir yang dipimpin Menteri maruk kekuasaan, Cornelius Fudge.

"Aku senang kau berinisiatif seperti itu, Marcus. Semangatmu patut ditiru oleh Draco kita yang sering gagal itu," Lord Voldemort berkomentar dingin, melirik tanpa perasaan ke arah pasangan suami istri Malfoy yang menggigil ngeri.

"Tapi, My Lord. Anak saya-"

"Hentikan ratapan cengengmu, Lucius," Lord Voldemort menepis tangan kirinya, bersikap seakan-akan rajukan Lucius Malfoy lebih rendah dari lalat hijau yang terbang di sekitarnya. Lalat yang timbul saat mulut ular berbisanya, Nagini terkuak lebar.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan mengetahui nasib Malfoy Junior, My Lord," desis Flint puas, memicingkan mata menatap paras Lucius Malfoy yang semakin pias.

"Jika Malfoy Junior kembali gagal, darahnya akan saya persembahkan untuk Anda."

"Dasar penjilat," Lucius Malfoy menggeram pelan, menatap Flint dengan pandangan penuh dendam. Istrinya, yang berdiri lunglai di samping kirinya hanya bisa menangkup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Menahan isakan tangis yang mengancam keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Derap tawa Bellatrix Lestrange mengalihkan Lucius Malfoy dari tatapan membunuhnya. Memandang khawatir, Lucius Malfoy menelan ludah saat kakak iparnya yang tersenyum-senyum mengerikan itu berbisik di dekat kuping Lord Voldemort.

Menegapkan wajah ularnya, Lord Voldemort mengilaskan senyum kemenangan. Senyum puas yang membuat seringai arogan Flint memudar. Merentangkan kedua tangannya, Lord Voldemort mengumumkan keberhasilan Draco Malfoy untuk menyusupkan kawanan Death Eater ke dalam sekolah Hogwarts.

Pengumuman keberhasilan itu membuat beban berat yang menggelayuti pundak Lucius Malfoy menghilang. Membelai punggung istrinya yang terisak-isak haru di bahunya, Lucius Malfoy menatap nyalang. Memandangi Flint yang mengepalkan tinjunya erat-erat.

Sejak upacara penobatan lingkaran dalam itu, Lucius Malfoy menyadari perubahan karakter Flint. Pemuda yang masih kerabat dekat istrinya itu tak lagi menampakkan aura belas kasih, aura yang kemungkinan besar lenyap akibat torehan kuku runcing Lord Voldemort.

Menyeringai sebal, Lucius Malfoy mengedarkan tatapannya, mengamati klan Lestrange yang terbahak-bahak girang di samping Lord Voldemort. Mengusap tato Tanda Kegelapannya yang masih berwarna hitam, Lucius Malfoy tersenyum muram.

Berkat harta berlimpah keluarganya, kekayaan yang dipakai Lord Voldemort untuk membiayai perang gerilyanya melawan Orde Phoenix, Lucius Malfoy memang masuk ke lingkaran dalam. Tapi, ia tak ditahbiskan dengan upacara penancapan kuku.

Fasilitas istimewa yang biasa didapatkan awak _inner circle_ Lord Voldemort. Perlakuan khusus yang saat ini dimiliki klan Lestrange dan Marcus Flint, si bocah kemarin sore yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot berang itu.

Menipiskan bibirnya, Lucius Malfoy memeluk erat istrinya yang masih tersedu-sedu. Kendati dirinya kesal karena tak menerima upacara spesial itu, Lucius Malfoy memilih mengalah. Baginya, upacara langka tersebut tak ada artinya ketimbang nyawa putra satu-satunya. Pewaris tunggal pohon keluarganya.

Dengan keyakinan baru untuk mundur teratur itu, Lucius Malfoy berbesar hati menerima semua instruksi yang dijabarkan pemimpin tertingginya. Instruksi untuk menyerang Hogwarts dan membunuh Kepala Sekolah Profesor Albus Dumbledore.

Pelindung utama Harry Potter, si Bocah yang Bertahan Hidup.

* * *

"Kita harus bertahan hidup. Jangan cepat menyerah, Ron."

Duduk bersila di rerumputan, Ron mendengus bersungut-sungut. Melempar-lempar rumput kering yang dicabutnya ke sembarang arah, Ron kembali menyuarakan keluhannya tentang makanan minim yang diasupnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku kangen pai daging. Aku ingin makan sup ayam dan roti isi tuna. Aku ingin-"

"Sudah, sudah, sudah!" Hermione menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras ke rumput. Menginjak-injak gumpalan rumput kering yang dicabut Ron sejak setengah jam lalu. Di dekat tenda, Harry duduk merengut. Mengutuki tingkah kolokan Ron yang kelewatan, tingkah yang jadi benang merah pertengkaran teranyarnya dengan pemuda berambut jerami itu.

"Aku akan mencari ikan untuk dibakar. Siapa tahu aku bisa menangkap ayam hutan yang nyasar," seru Hermione ketus, berderap terburu-buru ke arah hutan, tak mengindahkan teriakan Harry yang memperingatkannya untuk berhati-hati.

"Hati-hati, Hermione! Jangan keluar terlalu jauh dari Mantra Perlindungan," Harry berteriak cemas, memelototi Ron dengan mata hijau cemerlangnya. Mengirimkan sinyal gara-gara-kaulah-Hermione-jadi-nekat-begitu.

Melambaikan tangannya, Hermione balas berteriak. Mengingatkan Harry bahwa ia punya jurus ampuh untuk meloloskan diri jika tertangkap patroli Death Eater maupun konvoi Snatcher.

Snatcher...

Ya, Snatcher. Armada baru bentukan Lord Voldemort yang ditugaskan untuk menculik dan menyiksa penyihir kelahiran Muggle itu tak ubahnya momok menakutkan bagi Hermione dan kedua temannya. Sejak meninggalnya Profesor Dumbledore, yang tewas di tangan agen ganda Profesor Severus Snape, nasib Hermione Cs langsung jungkir balik.

Harry, yang diamanatkan Profesor Dumbledore untuk mencari dan memusnahkan Horcrux, jimat jiwa abadi Voldemort terpaksa mengembara ke seluruh mata angin Inggris. Sebagai teman terdekat, Hermione dan Ron pun ikut serta dalam ekspedisi perburuan Horcrux. Petualangan yang membuat Ron rindu berat pada masakan lezat yang biasa tersaji di meja makan rumahnya.

Menggerundel mengomeli sikap manja Ron, Hermione menyepak batu kerikil dengan kakinya. Sewaktu Hermione hendak jongkok di anak sungai yang ditemuinya setelah berlari tiga puluh menit, suara teriakan dan ratapan pilu menyentak kesadarannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, bajingan tengik!"

Mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari saku mantel, Hermione menegakkan diri. Berlindung di balik pepohonan, Hermione bergerak pasti, terus mencari arah sumber suara. Suara teriakan menyayat hati yang berpadu gelak tawa mesum.

"Ke mana pacarmu yang berdarah murni itu, Sampah? Apa dia mencampakkanmu karena servismu tidak memadai?"

Menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri, menahan raungan marah yang sudah berdiam di sela giginya, Hermione gemetar memandangi pemandangan di depannya. Seorang penyihir remaja perempuan meronta-ronta, menggeliat melepaskan diri dari terjangan penyihir berkostum hitam dan bertopeng perak.

Hermione terkesiap saat penyihir perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menampilkan seraut wajah yang sangat familiar bagi Hermione. Wajah seorang gadis yang beberapa tahun lalu setia mendampingi kakak ketiga Ron, Percy Weasley.

Penelope Clearwater...

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari tubuhku, begundal bejat!" Penelope berteriak membabi-buta, menendang-nendang seorang pemuda bertopeng perak yang mencekalnya.

Luka berdarah di kakinya tak membuat perlawanan Penelope mengendur. Pemberontakan gadis bersurai pirang keemasan itu baru berakhir setelah Death Eater yang diserangnya melempar tubuhnya ke belakang, membuat punggungnya terhempas bebatuan kasar.

"Jaga mulutmu, Darah Lumpur kotor! Seharusnya kau senang pemuda berdarah murni sepertiku menyentuhmu," si Death Eater keji itu berteriak menghina, melepaskan topeng perak yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Lucian Bole..."

Desisan Penelope bergaung di antara belukar pepohonan. Menyembunyikan sosoknya di balik bayangan pohon, tangan kanan Hermione bergetar hebat. Gatal total untuk menghajar rekan seangkatan Flint itu. Bekas Beater Slytherin yang pernah mengusir Hermione secara kasar di lapangan Quidditch, empat tahun lalu.

Menautkan alis hitamnya, paras congkak Bole bersinar garang. Menyepak rusuk Penelope dengan sepatu bot hitam Death Eaternya, jemari kekar Bole dengan sangar menjambak rambut emas Penelope. Tanpa belas kasih, Bole meludahi wajah gadis yang pernah jadi korban serangan Ular Basilisk, ular milik Salazar Slytherin yang gemar memangsa Darah Lumpur itu.

"Kau tahu apa tugas terbaik untuk gadis sampah sepertimu?" Bole menyunggingkan senyum seram. Saat tangannya bersiap-siap merobek kemeja renda warna perunggu yang dipakai Penelope, Hermione muncul dari balik pohon dan membidikkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Stupefy!"

Menengok cepat, mata biru indigo Bole terbeliak saat hantaman sinar menerjang tubuhnya. Membuatnya terlempar jauh ke semak belukar. Penelope yang terduduk lemah mengangkat tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Menatap gamang ke arah Hermione yang berderap menghampirinya.

Belum sempat Hermione mengangkat tubuh lemas Penelope, bunyi derap kaki dan teriakan Death Eater berdengung di telinga Hermione. Tertatih-tatih membawa Penelope ke balik rimbun pepohonan, menghindari hujan kutukan yang diarahkan padanya, Hermione membalas sebisa mungkin.

Seiring dengan banyaknya Death Eater lain yang datang bergerombol, pertahanan kuat Hermione mau tak mau ambrol. Menempatkan Penelope di balik pohon terbesar dan menyamarkan sosoknya dengan Mantra Penyamar, Hermione melafalkan mantra non-verbal yang diajarkan Rita Skeeter padanya.

"Dia sembunyi di balik pohon itu, idiot!" suara Adrian Pucey menggelegar, memecah keriuhan adu kutukan yang disemburkan tak tentu arah. Berlari secepat kijang ke balik pohon berbonggol-bonggol, Pucey menyingkap selubung rerumputan, bersamaan dengan seekor berang-berang yang menghambur kabur.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Sedetik setelah Mantra Pembeku Tubuh itu dilontarkan, berang-berang itu membeku seperti terkena lem perekat. Melangkah mendekati si berang-berang yang tegak kaku, Pucey tersenyum sumir. Mata coklatnya perlahan-lahan menelusuri sekujur tubuh berang-berang yang ajaibnya masih bisa mendelikkan mata lebar-lebar ke arahnya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara dingin Flint membuat Pucey terlonjak. Sama seperti Pucey, yang dengan pede melepas topeng perak penutup identitas, Flint berjalan pongah tanpa penutup wajah. Paras tegasnya meneliti keadaan sekitarnya, membuat sejumlah serdadu Death Eater menundukkan kepala mereka dalam-dalam.

"Astaga, tolol benar kalian! Masak menangkap seorang Darah Lumpur saja harus mengerahkan banyak pasukan seperti ini," suara dingin Flint mengalun lancar, membuat bulu si berang berang semakin tegak berdiri.

Melihat ekspresi aneh Pucey, Flint menurunkan pandangannya. Manik abu-abu pucatnya terkunci pada sosok berang berang coklat yang membelalak berang ke arahnya itu.

Tersenyum simpul, Flint berjongkok, mengangkat berang berang kaku itu dengan satu sapuan tangan. Mengelus bulu merinding si berang berang, Flint bergumam pelan, nada suaranya sarat kerinduan dan kasih sayang.

"Wah, wah, wah, Princess. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Menyeringai melihat mata coklat si berang berang yang makin melebar, Flint mencium lembut dahi mamalia semi akuatik pemakan ikan tersebut. Tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah berang berang yang memerah, Flint memerintahkan Pucey untuk menuntaskan misi mencari Penelope Clearwater, penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang berhasil lolos dari kamp kerja paksa Death Eater.

Mengusap-usap bulu berang-berang dengan penuh kelembutan, Flint berbisik menenangkan. Gumaman yang justru membuat bulu coklat si berang berang semakin tegang.

"Sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan banyak hal padaku, Princess," gumam Flint, menangkup kepala berang berang itu dengan telapak tangannya. Memeluk erat binatang tangkas bergigi besar-besar itu, Flint ber-Disapparate menghilang. Meninggalkan Pucey yang membisikkan hal serupa dalam hatinya.

"Ya, kau memang harus menjelaskan banyak hal padanya, Hermione Granger..."

* * *

**A/N:** Ya, ya, penjelasannya di _chapter_ berikutnya yak. Sekarang, _review_ dulu atuh.


End file.
